Kiss game
by GinnyW-P
Summary: On fait un pari, ok? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, celui d'entre nous qui aura embrassé le plus de personnes aura gagné. C'est d'accord.Ginny Weasley est aussi déterminée que son melleur ami Harry à remporter.Mais si ce n'était pas qu'un simple jeu?
1. 1 Ginouille citrouille

Kiss Game

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde! Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction. L'inspiration de cette histoire m'est venue d'un coup, et j'aimerais la partager avec vous. cette fiction ne prend pas compte des tomes de Harry Potter, même si certains détails seront semblables à l'histoire. Je rappelle qu'aucun de ces lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent. Inutile de rappeler que c'est à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling qu'on les doit. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**1_ Ginouille Citrouille**

_POV Ginny Weasley:_

Ginny Weasley s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle dêméla délicatement ses longs cheveux roux foncé et soupira. Quelle fichu temps! Il avait plu toute la journée et d'une pluie si forte que l'entraînement de Quidditch avait été annulé. Elle jouait au poste de poursuiveuse, et c'était une de ses plus grande passions. Elle s'étira et commença à se détendre à la chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle devait bien l'avouer, c'était absolument plaisant de se reposer ici.

_Euhh... Ginny? demanda une petite voix à côté d'elle.

La belle rousse tourna la tête pour faire face à... Michael Corner. Ginny eut du mal à ne pas soupirer d'agacement. En effet, Michael Corner lui faisait la cour depuis qu'elle était en première année -elle en était à sa septième- et elle le trouvait vraiment lourd. En fait, Ginny n'avait jamais vraiment été interessée par les garçons -enfin elle n' aimait pas les filles non plus . Elle n'avait jamais cherché à avoir un petit ami, et le seul qu'elle ai eut était Cormac Mc Laggen, un garçon qui était un peu trop osé. Ils étaient sortis ensemble six mois. Puis elle l'avait plaqué lorqu'elle l'avait vu avec une autre fille dans une situation assez explicite. Cela remontait à deux ans. Beaucoup d'autres garçons -dont Michael- lui faisait comprendre qu'ils voudraient bien sortir avec elle, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Il y avait un truc qui bloquait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis murmura d'une voix contrôlée:

_ Oui, Michael?

_ Eh bien, je me demandais si... si... enfin tu... euh...

Pas besoin de formuler ta question, crétin! Bien sû qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait essayé de l'éviter toute la journée.

_ Oui? marmonna-t elle.

_ Euh... Tu veux venir avec moi... au bal de Noël?

Et voilà, on y était arrivé. Elle réfléchit très vite à un moyen de décliner cette proposition puis lui vint une idée. Personne ne lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au bal, tout simplement parce que les garçons avaient gentiment ravalé leur demande lorsque Ginny était passé près d'eux, le regard fusillant, comme pour dire "Osez pour voir!". Elle regrettait un peu ce geste. Elle ne pourrait pas aller au bal. Mais vu que Michael lui propose... Ce serait un moyen pour y assister... Non, ce n'est pas bien Ginny. Tu ne l'aimes pas, ne le fais pas souffrir. C'était trop tard. Elle avait décidé.

_ Oui, je veux bien t'accompagner, lança t-elle en souriant.

Il lui semblait que les yeux de Michael allaient sortir de leur orbite, et elle crut pendant un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir . Son visage passa du blanc au violet, pour revenir à un rouge intense.

_Oh, eh bien euh... c'est gentil ... euh le 4 décembre à 20h, alors?

_ D'accord, marmonnna-t elle, regrettant déjà d'avoir dit "oui" .

Michael lui fit un signe de la main puis partit annoncer la nouvele à ses copains. Idiote! Qu'est ce qui m' a pris d'accepter? Mais déjà une pensée du bal occupait son esprit et toute pensée amère se volatilisa.

A ce moment, un grand bruit retentit derrière et elle se retourna précipitemment pour se ré-installer tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Quelqu'un vint se placer dans celui d'à côté et Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la mine abbatue de celui-ci.

_ Alors? aborda- t elle avec une moue narquoise.

_ Je t'en supplie, répliqua le brun aux magnifiques yeux verts, ne te moque pas de moi.

_ Mais pas du tout mon cher! Jamais je ne pourrais me moquer de toi, j'en fais serment jusqu'à ce que je sois morte. Mais celà ne veut pas dire que je ne viendrais pas te hanter pour rire de toi... la journée lorsque tu seras au travail avec ta nouvelle meilleure amie ou la nuit dans ton lit... HouuuHouuuHouu...

_ Très drôle, ma petite Ginouille citrouille.

_Mais euuuh... tais toi!

Elle détestait que son ami l'appelle "Ginouille citrouie." C'était un surnom ultra débile qu'il avait trouvé un soir de Halloween, trois ans auparavant, comparant une jolie grosse citrouille à la couleur des cheveux de Ginny. Il fait ça uniquement pour m'énerver.

_ Je m'appelle GINNY. Je t'ai déjà dit CENT FOIS de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

_ Tu préfère Ginette?

Sa meilleure amie lui donna un coup sur la tête et Harry se réduisit au silence. Ginny décida alors de se venger:

_ Alors? La pêche aux filles est perdue? lança-t elle en cessant de le battre et affichant un sourire narquois.

_ Ouai... pfff j'ai pas de chance c'est tout... et toi?

_ Pareil, avoua la rousse.

_ J'en suis réduit à y aller avec Romilda Vane.

_ Rigole pas, moi c'est pire.

_Qui?

_ Michael Corner.

Harry retint un fou rire devant le regard noir de Ginny et chuchota d'une voix tremblante sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas rire:

_Ah...

_ Vas y marre toi si tu veux. J'ai seulement accepté pour aller au bal, voilà tout.

_ Ah... mais non Ginny... attends... je vois... murmura t-il d'une parfait imitation du professeur Trelawney, je vois... que Michael Corner est l'amour de ta vie... oui je vois que tu va le supplier de t' épouser et que tu l'aimeras éternellement...

_ Oh, et moi je vois que Romilda Vane te fera de beaux enfants...

Harry cessa soudain de sourire et prit un air renfrogné. Elle le fixa, amusée. Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les filles. Bien sûr, elles essayaient toutes d'attirer son attention sur elles, mais Harry était trop maladroit avec les filles. Il était sorti avec Cho Chang, il y a trois ans et tout semblait bien aller lorsque qu'un jour Harry eut la délicatesse de dire à Cho à quel point elle avait grossi des fesses. Ginny rit à ce souvenir. Cho avait collé une baffe magistrale à harry et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais parlés. Sa seconde conquête, Lavande Brown, lui avait annoncé d'emblée qu'elle voulait se marier avec , avoir sept enfants, une grande maison et annoncer à ses parents deux semaines plus tard leurs fiançailles. Harry s'était alors enfuit et Lavande ne cessait de le fusiller du regard, à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il était maladroit! Il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

_ Bah... ce sera pas pire que Cho Chang, remarqua- t il.

_ Mouaiis... si tu ne lui fait pas remarquer qu'elle a une carrie, un énorme bouton ou que ses cheveux te font penser à un mouton....

_ Haha. Non, je saurais commen faire cette fois. déclara t-il, déterminé. Puis il s'affaissa dans le fauteuil et marmonna: Non, j'y arriverais pas. Comment on fait pour bien se comporter avec les filles, Gin'?

_ Euhh... eh bien il suffit de faire tout le contraire de ce que tu fais habituellement en leur présence.

_ Merci du conseil, ironisa-t-il. t'es vraiment super, comme meilleure amie.

_ N'est-ce-pas? Que ferais-tu sans moi, hein?

_ Bah... je ne subirais pas de remarques "ginnistes" à longueur de journée, je ne serais pas battu et... mais ça serait pas marrant sans toi. Je pourrais pas faire d'aussi bonnes blagues lorqu'on est à deux, et j'aurais pas pu m'amuser autant de ma première année à cette denière...

Ginny lui tira la langue. C'est vrai qu'ils aimaient souvent faire des blagues aux professeurs, aux élèves ou à Peeves. En fait, Ginny avait rencontré Harry un peu avant ses onze ans, lorsqu'il était venu chez elle, accompagné de Hagrid. Celui-ci l'avait amené pour qu'il vive chez elle et quitte les Dursley à tout jamais. Sa mère, Molly Weasley, femme de grand coeur avait bien sûr tout de suite accepté. Ginny et son jumeau Ron avaient alors sympathisé avec le brun. Et d'une manière totalement incompréhensible, Harry était plus proche de Ginny que de Ron. Harry et lui étaient des amis très proches, mais le lien qui unissait Harry et Ginny était plus fort et la rousse savait très bien ce que ça signifiait. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose avec ses six autres frères. Harry et Ginny étaient maintenant exactement comme frère et soeur.

_ J'abandonne, maugréa Harry. On est nuls pour se trouver des petits amis.

_ Comment ça, ON? TU es nul. Moi je peux parfaitement me trouver un petit ami, contrairement à toi.

_Ah oui? Ca c'est ce que tu crois, mais c'est pas moi qui cherche à fuir tous les garçons qui viennent parler.

_ Et c'est pas moi qui fait fuir les filles en leur faisant des jolies petites remarques version "Cassage"! Et je ne cherche pas à fuir tous les garçons. D'ailleurs, je peut sortir avec qui je veux!

_ Ah bon? Tu ne te lancerais pas des fleurs par hasard? Je suis certain que MOI j'arriverais à faire craquer les filles, et sortir avec nimporte laquelle.

_ Et on peut en avoir la preuve?

_ Toi, t'en as?

_...

Ginny réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle détestait avoir tort avec Harry. Une idée, une idée, une idée!

_ On fait un pari, ok? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, celui d'entre nous qui aura embrassé le plus de personnes possible aura gagné.

_ Euhh.. mais..

_ Alors, tu te dégonfles? Mr l'expert en séduction?

_ Euhh... C'est d'accord. J'accepte le pari.

_Très bien... mais il faudra quelque chose pour qu'aucun de nous ne triche, un genre de compteur qui révèle lorsqu'on embrasse une personne... Mais il ne faut pas plus d'une même personne sur trois jours...

_ Et le nombre de fois qu'on embrasse la même personne, ça compte?

_ Hmmm... oui je pense.

_ D'acord. Alors comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour trouver un arbitre, Miss Intello rousse?

_ C'est simple! Il suffit de demander à Fred et George de nous fabriquer un objet!

Fred et George, deux de ses frères eux aussi jumeaux, fabriquaient des farces et attrapes dans leur propre magasin. Ils accepteraient sûrement avec joie de leur fabriquait un objet ou autre. ils aimaient aussi que la benjamine des Weasley et Harry fassent des farces ou des paris, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs un peu loufoque des fois. Un jour, Harry avait remporté avec succès un pari entre elle et Ginny. En effet, il s'était mis debout sur sa table dans la salle de potion, et s'était mis à réciter au professeur Rogue: "Une souris veeerte, qui courait dans l'heeerbe, je l'attrape par la queue, je la montr à ces messieurs..." avec une petite chorégraphie hilarante. Ginny n'avait pas pu réprimer un sentiment d'admiration. Elle était tellement pliée de rire qu'elle n'avait pu faire de même. Pour finir, Harry avait eu une colle chaque jour de la semaine pendant un mois, mais il n'avait cessé d'afficher un sourire suffisant.

_ Bon, ok , dit Harry. Tu leur envoie une lettre demain matin et dès que l'objet arrive, le pari commence.

_Paaarfait. Bon, je vais me coucher. je dois commencer à réfléchir à une technique pour te battre cher ami... Dis bonne nuit à Romilda de ma part.

_ Et toi, ne file pas retrouver Michael Corner dans son lit. Attends au moins la fin du bal. Oh... mince le bal est dans trois mois!

Ginny lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et fila dans son dortoir. Elle s'endormit très tard, prenant maintenant conscience de la difficulté du pari. Comment allait-elle arriver à embrasser des tas de garçons, elle qui les avaient tant fuis? Mais un pari reste un pari. Et elle trouverait un moyen de gagner. Elle allait faire voir à Harry à quel point il avait tort.

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais connaître vos réactions. B'sou.**


	2. Bulba Gerba et première crise

**Kiss Game: Chapitre 2: Bulba Gerba et premières crises**

Le lendemain, Ginny se leva de bonne heure. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour un rapide déjeuner. Elle s'aperçut qu'Harry lui avait déjà choisit une place et sourit.

_'Jour, salua t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

_'Jour, répondit simplement celui-ci d'une voix fatiguée.

_Ben dis donc, tu en fais une tête! Laisse moi deviner: tu étais tellement stressé par notre pari que t'en as pas dormi? Je peux venir te chanter une berceuse, si tu veux.

_Je dirais plutôt que j'ai réfléchi à ma victoire et la tête que tu ferais lorsque je t'aurais battue. Non merci pour la berceuse, je tiens trop à mes oreilles... et je n'ai pas trop envie de faire de cauchemars.

Ginny lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et croisa les bras, feignant la bouderie.

Ron arriva comme d'habitude, en retard. Il prit place en face d'Harry et Ginny et engloutit d'une traître son déjeuner sans leur adresser la parole, ce qui était peu habituel.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu as, Ronald? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche? Oh, attends, tu t'es fais une nouvelle fois rejeté par Hermione, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea Ginny.

_Pas envie d'en parler.

_Ok...pas la peine d'être si froid. Marmonna la rousse.

Harry ne disait rien. Il était habitué aux incessantes disputes entre les deux Weasley. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Le plus souvent, c'est la jeune rousse qui avait le dernier mot. Alors qu'Harry se remémorait le jour où Ginny avait versé une potion dans le verre de Ron, celui-ci ayant pris l'apparence d'un cochon, un cri retentit dans la grande salle:

_Sale menteur! Hurla Lavande Brown, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, mais enfin de compte tu es juste un « biiiiip »(note de l'auteur: _le mot ci-dessus n'étais pas très poli, alors votre honorable auteur ne se permet pas de l'écrire xD_). Je te hais, Neville Londubat!

L'intéressé avait la bouche grande ouverte, abasourdi. Lavande se leva et courut hors de la grande salle, pleurant bruyamment.

_Peut être que Neville n'a pas voulu l'épouser, proposa Ginny.

_Ou alors, il embrasse mal, commenta Harry.

_C'est possible. Je vais avoir l'occasion de vérifier ça.

Harry et Ginny se lancèrent un regard complice alors que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

_De quoi parlez-vous, tous deux?

_Rien, rien.

_Bon les garçons, je vous laisse, j'ai des...(elle lança un regard appuyé à Harry)choses à faire. Je te rejoins en cours, Harry . A plus Ron!

Ginny leur fit signe et se dirigea vers la volière. Elle croisa au passage Michael Corner qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit oui, la veille. « Calme toi, Ginny, ce n'est qu'une soirée, et peut être qu'il se sera métamorphosé en mannequin sexy et super danseur type pub moldu » tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, (NDA: _Rappelons que le physique ne fais pas tout ^^_) « Et puis, hors de question de prouver à Harry que je suis nulle avec les garçons. »

Aussi puérile le pari qu'elle allait faire, elle était prête à tout pour gagner. Arrivée à destination, elle écrit en vitesse une lettre aux jumeaux Fred et George, avec un détaillé du pari et de l'objet anti-triche. Elle appela son hibou, Hodward, un hibou au poil noir de jais, et lui donna sa lettre après l'avoir nourri. Elle partit ensuite à son cours de potion. Malheureusement, elle arriva en retard et Rogue la fit attendre cinq minutes dehors avant de l'autoriser à rentrer. Fusillant son professeur du regard, elle se dirigea vers sa place dans le fond de la classe, à côté d'Harry. Mais, à sa grande surpise, une blonde de Serdaigle que Ginny ne connaissait pas y était assise, en grande conversation avec son meilleur ami. Ginny lui tapota l'épaule:

_Euh, excuse moi mais je crois que c'est ma place, ici.

_Oh, Ginny, je t'ai gardé une place devant, tu reviendras à ta place un autre jour, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça, non? Annonça Harry avec un parfait sourire innocent.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Il était très rare qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Elle s'assit devant et essaya d'ignorer les rires des deux jeunes gens derrière elle. A la fin du cours, elle se leva et sortit sans attendre Harry, Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il à lui parler ainsi? De toute façon, ils avaient des options différentes. Elle ne le revit qu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

_Hey, Ginny ça va? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle.

_A merveilles, j'ai envie de sauter en l'air et exécuter quelques petites pyramides tellement que je suis gaie, tu vois.

_Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure? Éluda son ami, arborant désormais un air sombre. Désolé mais...je commence déjà à séduire quelques filles(NDA: _Une chose pas très importante, j'avais mis au départ « draguer » au lieu de « séduire » mais je l'ai remplacé en apprenant le véritable sens du mot « draguer ». Merci à ma merveilleuse professeur de Français ^^_). Histoire d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur toi, très chère.

_Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour m'évincer, Potter.

_Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Potter?s'étonna celui-ci.

_Et depuis quand m'appelles-tu Ginny?!

_Qu'est-ce-qui te prends? Tu es jalouse ou quoi? s'énerva le beau brun.

_Jalouse? Pas du tout! Mais la prochaine fois que tu _séduis _tes futures petites amies et que tu me parles, évite de faire comme si je n'étais que ton chien!

_Gin', tu sais bien que c'est toi ma meilleure amie!

_J'espère bien.

L'après-midi se passa plus calmement. Ginny était en cours de botanique, occupée à se protéger de la Bulba Gerba, plante qui avait la faculté de vous envoyer un liquide gluant lorsque vous le touchiez. Et le principe était justement de toucher la plante pour extraire son jus et l'envoyer dans un tube.

_Alors, Ginny, tu te dépêches? s'écria Harry, qui faisait équipe avec elle.

_Si tu n'es pas content, fais-le tout seul! Rétorqua la rousse.

Elle se détourna brusquement d'Harry et renversa son tube. Maugréant contre elle-même, elle se pencha pour le ramasser mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide. Elle leva les yeux vers un très beau garçon blond qui lui souriait.

Il avait la peau claire et des yeux d'un vert scintillant qui lui coupa le souffle.

_Tiens, lui dit-it en lui rendant son tube. Je m'appelle Anthony Goldstein. Et toi, c'est Ginny je crois?

Celle-ci gloussa nerveusement pour toute réponse. Elle vacilla sous le regard du mannequin devant elle et s'appuya...sur la Bulba Gerba. Un jet de liquide s'échappa et atterrit sur la tête à Ginny. Celle-ci se maudit: elle devait être affreuse, désormais. Elle lança un regard glacial à Harry qui s'esclaffait sans retenue puis reporta son attention sur le beau Anthony. Le blond lui sourit et murmura:

_Eh bien... A plus, chère Ginny.

_A plus! Lança Ginny avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir qu'Harry lança à Anthony.

**Et voilà! Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Il est minuit 18 quand je clos ce chapitre et je suis très fatiguée alors ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes d'orthographe s'il vous plait. Merci.**

**Votre auteur, Alexiia**


	3. Derniers moments

Kiss Game: Chapitre 3: ""

**Voici enfin le chapitre trois de ma fiction Kiss Game. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard. Bonne lecture ! PS: Harry a déjà tué Voldemort à l'âge de quinze ans. Ginny a failli être tuée dans la bataille, mais Harry la sauvée juste à temps.**

**"J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de patience dans la vie..."***

_ Allez, Hodward! Dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

L'hibou noir traversa la volière et vint s'écraser sur une cage vide.

"Maudit oiseau! maugréa Ginny"

Elle décrocha le paquet des griffes du hibou et déplia la lettre qui y était accrochée.

_"Notre petite Ginny adorée,_

_Voici l'objet que tu nous avais demandé. Il a la forme d'un chronomètre, tu sais l'objet moldu que Papa portait lorsque Maman l'avait obligé de faire un jogging tous les matins? Il y en a deux exemplaires._

_Voici comment ça fonctionne:_

_La personne souhaitant l'utiliser doit la porter constamment sur elle, de toute façon il ne se l'enlève qu'avec l'accord des deux personnes qui l'utilisent._

_Le petit carré bleu représente le nombre de baisers et en rouge des choses...plus loin que le baiser._

_L'avantage c'est qu'on peut lenfermer dans une chose de tous les jours, comme une chaîne, montre,etc._

_Si tu as un problème, signale-le nous._

_En espérant que tu en fera bon usage ( et que le carré rouge ne s'allumera jamais ! )_

_Fred et George."_

Ginny plia la lettre, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres et le regard rêveur. Elle allait mettre une bonne raclée à Harry et lui prouver qu'elle était la meilleure en séduction. C'était puéril, Ginny le savait, mais à présent sa fierté était piquée au vif, et la rousse ne renonce jamais.

Elle revint en sautillant jusqu'au château, avec l'espoir de tomber sur son meilleur ami. Elle finit par le trouver dans une salle vide, près de la tour des Gryffondors. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il lui tournait le dos, baguette levée contre le mur.

" Désolée de te déranger en pleine méditation. "

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Ginny, puis rougit.

" Ah euh... Ginny. Quelle magnifique suprise. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

_ Tu veux que je repasse plus tard?

_ Oh, euhh...non. J'étais en train de... commença-t-il, de m'entraîner aux sortilèges non prononcés, finit-il piteusement.

_ Comment? Mais nous l'avons appris l'année dernière !"

Voyant son ami baisser la tête, elle reprit avec plus de douceur:

" Bon, c'est pas grave, il y a pire que toi.

_ Merci Ginny, tu me rassures, répliqua le brun, sarcastique.

_ J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu t'entraînais à jeter l'Impérium sur les filles pour qu'elles acceptent de t'embrasser!

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Et puis j'ai le temps pour y réfléchir. le temps que Fred et George fabrique l'objet secret.

_ Raté, mon vieux! s'exclama Ginny en lui montrant la lettre de ses frères."

Harry parcourut attentivement la lettre, rougissant par moment, puis releva la tête.

" Accord des deux personnes? Qu'entendent-ils par là?

_ Je ne sais pas, peut être de dire: " Je jure que j'arrête ce pari, tout le pari, rien que le pari." Il faut lever le bras droit, peut-être.

_ Haha, je suis mort de rire. Et où sont ces fameux "compteurs de baisers" ?

_ Joli nom, rit Ginny. Tiens, regarde."

Elle sortit de sa poche deux minis objets ronds de la taille d'une mornille. Dessus, visibles malgré la petite taille des objets, étaient gravés deux rectangles, un rouge et un bleu. A côté, le chiffre 0 était indiqué.

" Cool! Quand commençons-nous?

_ Disons lundi? Cela nous laisse une semaine pour nous préparer, dit Ginny.

_ D'accord, approuva le Survivant. Au fait, il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end. On y va ensemble? Histoire de conserver des souvenirs de notre amitié. Parce qu'après, laisse-moi t'assurer que ce sera la guerre!

_ Tu es sérieux? demanda sombrement Ginny. Tu penses que notre amitié va se briser après ce pari?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Nous en avons fait des milliers, et nous sommes toujours amis. Je disais ça pour te taquiner, petite soeur. Je te le promets.

_ Ahh...j'ai eu peur. Et oui j'accepte de venir avec toi à Pré-Au-Lard. Allez viens, allons manger, j'entends déjà d'ici le ventre de mon frère gronder.

" Ginny, tu es prête?

_ Oui oui, j'arrive Harry.

La jolie rousse descendit précipitamment et agilement les escaliers de son dortoir et sourit à son meilleur ami. Elle se retint d'éclater de rire. Son meilleur ami avait fait un effort considérable afin de lisser ses cheveux et à en juger par les regards des filles aux alentours, ça devait faire sexy. Seulement, la rousse lui préférait l'effet " Cheveux emmelés" . Elle trouvait que le "lissage" lui donnait un air comique. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du Survivant, fait rare qui provoqua à ce dernier un sursautement puis tendit la main et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

" Ginny! gronda le Survivant , j'avais mis un sacré temps à les dompter!

_ Mais je te préfère comme ça, moi.

_ Sauf que ce n'est pas pour te plaire à toi que je le fais, répliqua Harry.

_ Je sais, mais en tant que meilleure amie officielle, j'ai tous les devoirs sur toi!

_ Pffff, marmonna Harry

_ Bon allez, on y va, dit gaiment la rousse en le tirant par le poignet.

_ Ehhh, toi tu as mis deux ans pour te préparer et parce que Madame décide de partir tout de suite, il faut obéir.

_ Girl Power, Harry, rit Ginny. Bahhh, allons nous amuser à Pre- Au- Lard.

_ Je sens que ça va etre merveilleux, dit Harry, sarcastique.

"Excuse-moi Gin', je reviens tout de suite. Va donc faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch. "

Harry regarda la jolie rousse s'éloigner d'un pas lent et lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, il courut en direction du magasin Fleury & Bott, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea droit au comptoir en lançant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui. Une femme au chemisier mi-ouvert, la tignasse bouclée rousse et un air de femmes d'affaires se pencha vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix qui rappela à Harry celle des employées de l'Oncle Vernon:

" Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Je... j'ai commandé un livre il y a quelques jours. L'auteur est Bouclestylée.

_ Oh...je vois...Mr Potter c'est ça ? "

Sans blague? pensa Harry. Comme si que la cicatrice ultra-visible de son front ne le trahissait pas.

" Oui, tout à fait.

_ Je reviens dans une minute."

Harry tourna la tête et observa les clients dans le magasin. Une jeune femme brune se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Harry rougit puis lui sourit à son tour tout en ayant l'impression de passer pour un parfait crétin.

" Mr Potter? reprit la femme du comptoir. Tenez, voici votre livre.

_ Merci, dit-il en lui donnant l'argent rapidement et en s'emparant précipitamment du livre fourré dans un sachet à moitié ouvert. On pouvait seulement apercevoir un bout de la couverture représentant un coeur dans un chaudron entouré d'étoiles filantes et un titre: " Comment séduire les sorcières?"

" Je ne comprend pas comment Ron peut-il être si gaffeur avec Hermione. Non, mais c'est vrai, tu es sûr qu'il est mon frère? demanda Ginny.

_ Ah ça, il n'y a pas de doute. Dans le genre gaffeuse, il n'y a pas mieux que toi, assura Harry avec un sourire moqueur."

Ils marchaient maintenant tous deux dans la rue de Pré- Au - Lard et se dirigeaient vers les Trois-Balais.

" HAHA, je suis morte de rire, ironisa Ginny en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son ami. C'est vrai que toi, t'es un pro de la séduction.

_ Tout à fait, ma chère.

_ Pfff."

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et s'installèrent dans un coin isolé. Madame Rosmerta arriva, se pencha sur leur table, offrant aux yeux des jeunes une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.Elle sourit ( Enfin, sourit surtout à _Harry_ ) et demanda d'une voix douce:

"Alors , qu'est ce que je te sers à toi et ta petite amie?"

Ginny lança un regard noir à la serveuse. Harry, hypnotisé par la vue des " yeux " de la serveuse, répondit distraitement:

" Deux bièraubeurres, s'il-vous-plaît."

Puis, reprenant contenance:

" Et ce n'est pas ma petite-amie!"

La serveuse sourit alors que Ginny donnait un coup de pied à Harry sous la table et grinçait les dents . Non mais c'est vrai pour qui se prenait-elle avec ses boucles blondes et son sourire façon colgate? pensa amèrement Ginny. On aurait dit Barbie en mode pornographique. Alors que la seveuse repartait en dandinant, Ginny donna une légère claque à Harry qui sortit de sa transe:

" Quoi? demanda-t-il.

_ Grrrmph... tous les même, marmonna celle-ci en levant les yeux et secouant la tête."

Harry et Ginny burent leur bièraubeurre et parlèrent du prochain match de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu dans une semaine. Ils étaient tous les deux joueurs dans l'équipe, dont Ron était le capitaine. ( NDA: Petit cadeau à Ron ^^). L'attention de Ginny fut détournée lorsqu' Anthony, le joli garçon qu'elle avait rencontré lors du cours de botanique, passa devant leur table et lui sourit. La rousse rougit et lui fit un clein d'oeil tout en se mordant la lèvre. Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Ginny. Les jeunes gens passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se taquiner, déguster des tonnes de bonbons et se balader. Superbe après-midi, en perspective.

Harry s'assura qu'il était seul dans le dortoir puis ouvrit sa valise et en sortit le livre qu'il s'était procuré lors de sa balade à Pré - Au - Lard. Il voulait se préparer au maximum pour le pari qui se déroulait le lendemain. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner. Ginny devait sûrement comploter de ce genre. Il feuilleta avec attention le livre, un air de totale incompréhension se dessinant sur son visage au fur et à mesure de la progression de sa lecture. Se pouvait-il que les filles soient si compliquées? Son attention s'arrêta particulièrement sur un passage:

" Comment garder sa copine?

_ Lui faire des compliments régulièrement.

_ La consoler si elle pleure.

_ Attendre qu'elle veuille vous embrasser pour le faire.

_ Faire attention si elle est fatiguée, si elle a faim, soif, etc.

_ Toujours s'excuser en cas de colère de celle-ci.

_ Ne pas séduire d'autres filles.

_ Pour les extra-jalouses, ne pas regarder une fille, lui parler, penser à elle, etc"

Harry se tapa le front avec la main. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance!

Du côté des filles, une certaine rousse sauta sur le lit d'une fille nommée Hermione Granger.

" Oh, s'il-te-plaît, Hermioooooooooone! S'il-te-plaît , S'il-te-plaît , S'il-te-plaît !

_ PAS QUESTION Ginny, je ne m'embarquerai pas dans ce genre de choses.

_ Mais alleeeeeeeez , pour aider une amie, il faut absolument que je gagne ce pari.

_ Et pourquoi? Si tu perds, Harry va te jeter de la Tour d' Astronomie?

_ Voyons Hermione, dit la rousse en prenant un air " Hermionien" , il est impossible de se jeter de la to... d'accord, j'arrête, rajouta-t-elle en voyant un livre voler près de sa tête. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est une question de...dignité ! Il me faut juste un peu d'aide niveau vestimentaire pour mettre des choses plus élégantes. Histoire de savoir séduire. Et puis, tu peux aussi me donner des conseils, moi et les garçons , ça n'a jamais marché, seulement parce que je le veux, hein.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es attiréé par les filles? Sinon je vais m'asseoir plus loin. Non, je blague. Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide alors que j'ai déjà des problèmes avec ton imbécile de frère ? Je serai neutre dans ce combat.

_ Hermiiiiiione, souviens-toi de la fois où tu avais renversé le chaudron préféré de Rogue et que je me suis accusée à ta place? Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de m'aider.

_ Et je gagne quoi, moi dans tout ça?

_ La reconnaissance de ton amie adorée ?

_ Mouai...bon c'est d'accord. Mais PAS UN MOT à quiconque en dehors de nous quatre, d'accord?

_ Nous quatre?

_ Oui, je ne pourrai pas t'aider toute seule, il y a trop de travail.

_ Hey! Non mais je ne suis pas si moche qu...

_ PARVATI! ROSE! "

Les deux interressées apparurent, suprises par le cri d'Hermione. Celle-ci leur annonca calmement:

" Vous allez vous occuper de Ginny, elle a besoin d'un relooking total, tête-aux-pieds, sinon j'irai dénoncer à Michael Corner que c'est vous qui avaient tenté de verser un philtre d'amour dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

_ Mais oui, pas de problème, s'indigna Rose en fronçant les sourcils, pas besoin de menaces. Allez viens, Ginny, prépare-toi à te voir changée.

_ Je viens aussi , déclara Hermione, elle a besoin de conseils à propos de certaines choses à propos des garçons.

_ Parce que toi tu t'y connais? rit Parvati

_ Plus qu'elle en tout cas!

_ Merci des compliments! marmonna Ginny. Je peux séduire quand je veux qui je veux.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, pas de doute, ironisa Hermione.

Ginny respira un grand coup. Eh bien , que la bataille commence!


	4. Beauty Game

**Kiss Game**

**Chapitre 4: Beauty Game**

**Oh Mon Dieu. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ! Je suis terriblement désolée chers lecteurs! Veuillez me pardonner.**

**PS: Une bande annonce crée par mes soins sera bientôt en ligne. Je vous ferai parvenir le lien ^^**

**" Le silence est le plus merveilleux des sons..."**

DRIIIIIIIIIING!

Ginny donna un coup sec sur son réveil. Elle aurait dû l'éteindre avant, vu qu'elle était déjà levée depuis un bout de temps. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Toutes les filles dormaient sauf Hermione, sûrement partie à la bibliothèque. Elle remarqua alors qu'une lettre était posée sur son lit, ce dernier impeccablement refait. Non. Elle n'allait pas la lire, c'était sûrement sans importance, et puis peut être personnelle. Personnelle? Hermione serait-elle en correspondance avec quelqu'un en secret ? Une amie, un petit-ami, un agent secret? Comme dans ce film moldu qu'elle avait regardé les vacances dernières en compagnie de Harry chez elle ( Son père avait ramené une téléprison, ou quelque nom de ce genre) et où on entendait " ce message s'auto-détruira dans 5 secondes" ? Oh mon dieu! Et si Hermione était une criminelle? Et si il y avait une bombe et que tout allait exploser ? Non! Voyons Ginny, se dit-elle, tu divagues complètement ! Hermione criminelle! Et pourquoi pas Rogue danseur en tutu? Tu vas laisser cette lettre tranquille, voilà, tu ne vas pas la lire...TU NE VAS PAS LA LIRE! Trop tard, ses doigts avaient déjà attrapé l'objet de sa curiosité. Devant était marqu" un " POUR GINNY" qui soulagea immédiatemment la rousse, mais qui l'irrita aussi légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas la lui mettre sur son lit ou sa table de chevet plutôt que de la laisser en suspens et s'imaginer des choses ? Grrr

_" Ginny ,_

_Je serai brève. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis hier. Les trois S de la victoire. Simple , surnoise, sexy_

_Tu arrives tellement à inventer des paris majestueusement puériles, je suis certaine que tu seras_

_assez maligne pour te dégoter des garçons. Je rappelle que bien évidemment je reste impartiale._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_H."_

Ginny plia la lettre en riant, traversa la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de se regarder dans le miroir. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et ondulés. Puis, retournant à son lit, à moitié défait, elle sortit de sa valise les deux compteurs et se précipita hors du dortoir, manquant de trébucher à plusiseurs reprises.

Harry bailla longuement alors qu'il s'installait à la table des Gryffondors. Une partie de la nuit l'avait occupé à lire le saleté de bouquin sur les filles, et le sommeil lui manquait tellement qu'il serait prêt à dormir dans les bras de Rogue ( NDA: Pauvre Rogue, quand même, toujours sur son dos! ^^). Arriva soudain Hermione, son air habituel énigmatique qu'Harry détestait empreint sur son visage. Elle avait ce sourire suffisant qu'elle arborait souvent lorsqu'elle comprenait quelquechose que Ron et lui ignoraient. C'était comme si elle les rabaissaient. Mais Harry devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment plus douée et rusée qu' elle les aidaient énormément pour leurs devoirs. Alors lui et Ron se taisaient.

" J'étais, commença-t-elle...

_ A la bibliothèque, marmonnèrent Ron et Harry en même temps."

C'était l'endroit favori d'Hermione. Harry ne serait pas étonné si un jour elle demandait à Dumbledore d'y dormir. Pour sa part, il lui était très difficile de se concentrer plus de deux minutes sur un livre, si l'on exclu les revues de Quidditch.

Hemion fit une grimace puis sortit un livre ( Ô suprise! ) , l'ouvrit puis le mit devant ses yeux avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Au ralenti, elle abaissa le volume et fixa le sac de Harry.

" C'est quoi, ça? demanda-t-elle à celui-ci qui tourna le regard vers son sac."

Par Merlin! Il l'avait laissé à moitié ouvert et son livre de séduction dépassait lâchement. Zut de zut!

" Rien, rien! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en se jetant littéralement sur son sac, acte qui trahit la fausse quiétude de sa voix."

Hermione le fixa longuement, puis retourna à son livre en secouant la tête. Avait-elle vu le titre du livre? En tout cas , le coeur dans le chaudron , ça il était certain que si.

Ron lui, trop absorbé par la nourriture tentante qui s'étalait devant lui, n'avait rien saisi de cet échange.

" J'ai une faim de loup! déclara-t-il en s'étirant.

_Quelle surprise! ironisa Hermione, derrière son ouvrage."

Harry fit semblant de se désinterresser de leur dispute et porta son verre à ses lèvres en jetant un furtif coup d'oeil à la salle spacieuse... et recracha directement le jus de citrouille qu'il contenait. Une sublime créature, semblable à une Vélane, s'avançait vers lui en souriant. Des talons haut, des collants noir, une jupe qui arrivait aux genoux, un haut très décolleté , un collier en forme de papillon qui était familier à Harry, un visage fin, encadré d'une chevelure rousse bouclée et des yeux marrons légèrements maquillés... ce ne pouvait pas être...

" Ginny? gazouilla Harry d'une voix plus aigu que d'ordinaire qui fit sursauter Ron."

Celui-ci s'étrangla alors avec la généreuse portion de tarte qu'il tentait d'avaler. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau le regard sur sa soeur, que celle-ci ignora, Hermione lui donna quelques claques dans le dos afin qu'il retrouve une respiration convenable.

" Oui, Harry, sourit Ginny. Heureuse que tu ai réussi à prononcer mon nom au bout de 7 ans.

_ Mais que...que...qué?

_ Pardon? Moi pas parler ton languaga. Enlève moi cet air idiot sur le visage, et suit moi, j'ai quelque chose à te _donner. _"

Mais Harry était paralysé, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Ginny dût le tirer par le bras pour qu'il réagisse de nouveau. Il rougit et se dépêcha de la suivre, alors qu'elle filait docilement à travers les rangées afin d'éviter les interrogations indignées de Ron. Sortis de la salle, la rousse lui désigna un coin sombre où personne ne pouvait les voir conclure leur "affaire". ( NDA: n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses, vilains esprits ^^) Harry songea à lui demander comment elle avait pu changer en une soirée, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. En l'observant plus attentivement, alors qu'elle fouillait dans un petit sac, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas tant changer que ça. Il reconnaissait toujours le visage enfantin et les traits malicieux de son visage, son grand regard marron mis en valeur par une couche de mascara. C'était surtout quelques petits détails qui étaient modifiés. Elle aimait d'habitude porter des choses longues et noires, attachait toujours ses cheveux en un chignon lâche ou une queue de cheval. Harry admira longuement ses longs cheveux roux et eut soudain l'envie de les carresser, avant de se reprendre. Bon sang! C'était Ginny , G-I-N-N-Y, sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui il avait tant de fois fait des paris - et encore aujourd'hui - celle avec qui il aimait plus jeune rouler dans la boue et se faire disputer après en échangeant des regards complices. Mais bon, il était un jeune homme, et ça il ne pouvait le changer. En la voyant extraire les deux compteurs du pari qu'ils avaient entrepris de commencer, Harry comprit soudain les raisons de cette transformation. Elle faisait ça pour attirer les hommes bien sûr ! Afin de le dépasser. La sale gosse!

" Bon, commença t-elle d'une voix enjouée, voici les deux compteurs, tiens met le où tu veux."

Il entreprit de cacher le minuscule compteur dans sa montre sui se finissait en un cadran rectangulaire couleur or qu'on pouvait ouvrir , qui renfermait un message d'une langue qu'Harry devinait comme étant du français. Il l'avait acheté un jour sur le chemin de traverse, par un commerçant assez louche. C'était la mode chez tous les garçons et Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il observa Ginny cacher son propre compteur dans son collier en papillon, surprit. C'était lui qui lui avait offert ce collier et il ignorait qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir. En réalité il avait oublier l'anniversaire de Ginny, et s'était dépêché d'aller choisir son cadeau au chemin de Traverse lorsqu'il vait flashé sur ce collier.

" Il était marqué quoi au fait , dans ce collier?

_ Tu ne l'avais pas vu n'est-ce-pas? sourit Ginny

_ Non, je ne savait pas qu'on pouvait l'ouvrir.

_ Moi non plus. Un jour où je stressais pour un examen, j'ai appuyé fort sur le collier et il s'est ouvert.

_ Qu'était-il marqué à l'intérieur?"

Ginny marqua une pause, se retint de rire et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée:

" A toi, l'amour de ma vie.

_ Quoi? demanda-t-il effaré alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Je...je ne savais pas...

_ Non, c'est pas grave. Moi non plus je ne savais même pas au départ qu'on l'ouvrait alors, ça ne signifie rien."

Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle éclata à nouveau de rire, et Harry s'énerva.

" Bon, chère Ginouille ( Celle-ci le fusilla du regard) , on le commence ce pari?

_ Parfait. J'ai demandé conseil à Hermione, et elle m'a trouvé une formule pour démarrer ces compteurs. A trois, on point nos baguettes l'un vers l'autre et on dit: " Kiss Game". Prêt?

_ Plus prêt, tu meurs , lança le brun avec défi.

_ A la fin de l'année, mon cher meilleur ami. Et que le meilleur gagne! Un...deux...( tous deux levèrent leur baguette)Trois!

_ Kiss Game, prononcèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Une leur rouge jaillit énergiquement de leur baguette, puis retomba par terre. Les deux meilleurs amis s'observèrent, puis Harry serra Ginny dans ses bras quelques secondes. Ils repartirent sinlencieusement dans la Grande Salle, où Ron commença à protester contre Ginny, mais celle-ci le coupa d'un geste de la main. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac, si bien qu'elle ne put rien avaler. Elle l'avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grande bêtise. Et sans qu'elle le sache, Harry avait exactement cette sensation aussi.

Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Il se regarda dans la glace, essaya de rendre au maximum ses cheveux lisses - les filles adoraient quand il faisait cela, compte tenu du fait qu'un jour où il avait réussi à presque dompter entièrement ses cheveux , il s'était attiré des regards appréciateurs de la gente féminine. Sauf Hermione et Ginny, bien évidemment . Il redescendit deux minutes plus tard et Ron l'observa bizarrement:

"Tu vas en cours de potion où au bal là? Tu t'es mis du parfum? T'as lissé tes cheveux? Tu veux renouer avec Cho Chang ?

_ Ferme là , Ron. Tu devrais suivre mon exemple, ça attirerai peut être _une fille en particulier_.

_ De quoi est-ce-que tu parles?

_ Rien, rien, Ron. Allez viens."

Arrivés en cours de potion, ils prirent place dans le fond et Vera s'installa à côté de Harry. Vera, c'est la jolie blonde qu'Harry avait vaguement tenté de séduire l'autre jour. Peut être serait-elle la première? Non, Harry voulait commencer en douceur.

" Salut, murmura-t-elle suavement en lui souriant de toutes ses dents."

Peut être serait-elle finalement la première?

" Salut, sourit-il à son tour. Je vois que tu te souviens de moi. Mais bon c'est normal, on n'oublie pas l'extraordinaire personne que je suis."

D'habitude, Ginny lui aurait rétorqué une phrase pleine de sarcasmes dont elle avait le secret. A la place, Vera laissa échapper un rire très bruyant, semblable à celui d'un cochon , et encore il était généreux. Le sourire d'Harry s'estompa immédiatement. Peut être allait-il attendre pour l'embrasser, finalement. Il fit semblant de s'interesser au cours pour oublier ce son ridicule, et Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui se retourna vers lui:

" Rogue nous a demandé de nous mettre par deux pour la potion de je ne sais quoi, ça te dérange si je t'empreinte ta copine?

_ Non non, vas y , je t'en prie."

Harry chercha quelqu'un avec qui travailler et remarqua Elody Pretwich seule au début des rangs. Elody ,une fille froide et intello... hein...pourquoi pas? Elle était intelligente, assez jolie mais réservée. Harry se précipita vers elle,et avec un sourire qu'il voulait décontracté et amical ( il savait qu'il fallait procéder ainsi avec elle) , il lui demanda:

" Cela te dérange si je traville avec toi? "

Elody le fixa longuement, puis avec réticence, hocha en signe d'approbation. Au moment où Harry s'asseyait, Ginny entra dans la classe, en retard. Elle lança un (faux) regard d'excuses à Rogue alors que les garçons arrêtèrent de respirer à la vue de la jolie rousse. Celle-ci promena un regard dédaigneux sur la salle, puis croisa celui de Harry, et un éclair de surprise traversa son regard. Puis , en observant tour à tour Elody et lui, elle sourit d'un air entendu et partir dans le fond de la salle se mettre à côté de Seamus Finnigan.

Pendant que Elody essuyait tout le travail presque à elle seule, Harry se contentant de verser quelques ingrédients ici par là, il l'interrogea:

" Sinon, tu aimes vraiment les potions? Moi je trouve cela ennuyeux.

_ Pas du tout, répondit-elle d'un sourire forcé. Elles sont très pratiques pour diverses choses, par exemple les maladies.

_ Oui, eh bien quand on a Rogue comme professeur, et que celui-ci vous voue une haine incompréhensible, c'est assez difficile de se concentrer sur les effets bénéfiques d'une potion!"

Elody s'arrêta de remuer la potion et se tourna vers semblait qu'elle le voyait réellement pour la première fois. Et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut sur un ton adouci:

" Eh bien...dis- toi qu'il y a des personnes qu'on ne peut pas toujours comprendre dans ce monde, Harry. Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile. Mais, travaille pour toi, pas pour lui, et dit toi qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Les préjugés ont pris une grande place dans notre société aujourd'hui, mais si on est au dessus de cela, la vie est devient plus aisée."

Waouh. Harry n'avait jamais eu une conversation aussi sérieuse depuis un bout de temps. Et curieusement, cela ne lui déplaisait guère.

" Merci, Elody.

_ A ton service, sourit-elle."

Le reste du travail commun se passa dans une sorte d'allégresse, et ce fut tout sourire qu'Harry apporta un échantillon de sa potion à Rogue. Celui-ci le toisa, puis ajouta d'une voix faussement mielleuse:

" Bien je vois que Potter a laissé la plupart de la tâche à Miss Pretwich. Dans ce cas là, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer tous vos points pour ce travail."

Harry, fou de rage, s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Elody le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir.

" Je suis désolé, mumura-t-il, gêné. C'est de ma faute si tu as une si mauvaise note.

_ Ce n'est pas bien grave, Rogue est juste furieux de voir que tu ne marches plus , ou presque plus dans son jeu.

_ Oui, en tout cas , merci beaucoup.

_ Derien."

Ils restèrent plantés là sans savoir quoi dire. Allez , Harry, un peu de courage vas-y, elle te voit comme un Saint, maintenant. Alors il se pencha vers elle rapidement et l'embrassa furtivement, puis rougit. Il sentit une légère vibration au niveau se son poignet et il comprit que le compteur devait , à côté du minuscule rectangle bleu, avoir transformé son chiffre, passant d'un malheureux Zéro et à Un triomphant. Elody était embarassée elle aussi, mais elle sourit enfin, et mumura un " Merci, j'espère que nous ferions encore équipe un jour " puis repartit tranquillement. Harry se sentit soudain plus léger. Et de une!

Il croisa Ginny dans la Grande Salle le soir venu, et il s'installa à côté d'elle.

" Alors comment se passe ta recherche de conquêtes? s'écria-t-il.

_ Très bien merci, lui lança t-elle en li souriant, et toi?

_ Super bien! Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

_ Non , non...mais je suis sur un coup là . Et toi?

_ Oui, j'ai embrassé quelqu'un."

Ginny lâcha le couteau dont elle se servait pour beurrer une tartine et se tourna vers lui, l'air incrédule, le front plissé.

" Quoi, déjà?

_ Et oui, chère Ginette, je t'avais dit que j'étais un expert.

_ Expert! C'est ce qu'on verra par la suite!

_ Tu n'as encore embrassé personne à ce que je sache!

_ Les filles sont beaucoup plus subtiles que les garçons! Je parie que tu as embrassé une de ces minettes qui accrochent des posters de joueurs de Quidditch dans leur chambre et qui passe leurs journées à embrasser ce fichu bout de papier en rêvant du jour où elles se marieront avec?

_ Wow, dis donc, tu te reconnais dans cette description, c'est ça? ( Ginny lui assoma un coup habituel sur la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il la taquinait. Un jour, pensa Harry, j'aurai une vraie bosse qui sera formée sur le crâne...et je ne pourrai plus séduire aucune fille à cause d'elle! ) Et non, j'ai embrassé Elody Pretwich.

_ Attends, attends, la Elody Pretwich de Poudlard? La fille froide et austère qui se balade toujours seule dans les couloirs? _Cette_ Elody? Mon dieu, t'as dû vraiment l'aider pour son devoir pour qu'elle accepte de t'embrasser!

_ Mais non, c'est mon charme je te dis..."

Ginny rit à cette réplique puis s'empresse de terminer son repas. Elle se lève et déclare:

" Bon je te laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche, à demain !"

Puis elle fila jusqu'au bout de la table, où était installé Seamus Finnigan. Ils discutèrent tous les deux, et Harry se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire.

"Merci d'avoir bien voulu me raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune, Seamus. Je n'aime pas trop traîner seule dans les couloirs lorsque tout le monde mange. Je pourrais tomber sur Rusard et il pourrait m'assassiner sans que personne ne le remarque!

_ Tu rigoles ou quoi? Avec un frère comme Ron dans les parages? s'écria Seamus, amusé.

_ Oui, je sais il est protecteur , mais quand même...

_ Bah ça ne fait rien, j'aime bien marcher de toute façon, et protéger les filles, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Merci pour tout. Bon eh bien bonne nuit et ...Oups!

Ginny trébucha "sans faire exprès_" _sur Seamus et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Ginny sentit une vibration au niveau de son buste, et devina qu'elle avait marqué un point au compteur de baisers. Elle se releva, faisant semblant d'être confuse, devant un Seamus rouge tomate, mumura un "désolé" et rentra précipitamment dans la salle commune. Elle l'avait fait! Elle l'avait embrassé! Séduire des garçons n'était pas si difficile que cela en fin de compte! Bon d'accord, elle avait dû bien mettre en valeur ses attraits féminins afin qu'il ne la remarque. Si les hommes ne savaient voir que la beauté d'une femme et se fichait de la "beauté intérieure" alors tant pis. Ginny allait jouer dans ce jeu. Dans ce _Beauty Game._ Voilà. Jouer avec eux. Puisqu'il le fallait. Elle monta dans son dortoir et s'installa sur son lit. Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons qui l'avaient fait souffrir toute la journée. A quel point fallait-il souffrir pour etre belle? Vous analyserez cette question et arguementerez afin de... stop! Et elle divaguait encore! La volà qui était debout et imitait un professeur imaginaire en prenant sa baguette et en la secouant comme un chef d'orchestre en mimant un visage comique. Bon Dieu! Espèrons que personne ne la voit comme ça. Aucun garçon ne l'accepterait. Peut être...Anthony? Oui, la rousse avait passé la moitié de la journée à penser à lui et à se demander s'il fallait tenter de l'embrasser lui ou pas. Il l'attirait beaucoup plus que tous les garçons de Poudlard réunis. Tout compte fait, elle allait attendre le bon moment, lui sauter dans les bras, lui dire qu'elle est la femme de sa vie, qu'elle veut être à ses côtés pour l'éternité et il lui répondra qu'il l'a toujours aimé, et qu'il n'a pas de femme plus extraordinaire qu'elle, et ils se marieront et auront de beaux enfants... ou alors, si rien de tout cela n'arrive, elle envisagera de déménager en Alaska afin de repousser la honte qu'elle vivra et se fera des nouveaux amis, appelés Pingouins. Mieux vaut préparer ses bagages de côtés , au cas où.

**THE END! Il est 23h52 quand je clos ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Oui il est légèrement plus sombgre que les autres, mais bon j'ai essayé de nuancer au maximum. Dites moi tout ce que vous en pensez! J'essaie de ne pas faire un chapitre pour dans 6 mois! Promis! Byebye à tous et Bonne année!**


	5. Amour Vengeur

KISS GAME : Chapitre 5 : Amour Vengeur

Mardi 31 septembre 1997 :

« Harry. Harry ! HARRY POTTER ! »

Le survivant ouvrit les yeux soudainement, et une masse rousse floue lui apparut,

« Ron ?

_ Perdu ! Je suis la version féminine des Weasley !

_ GINNY ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

_ Je suis venue te sauver d'une retenue , idiot . Parce que ton cours de métamorphose commence dans 15 minutes.

_QUOI ? Hurla Harry, paniqué. »

Il se redressa vivement, manquant de donner un coup de tête à Ginny, chaussa ses lunettes, et regarda sa montre : il était 8h45. Sur son lit, était assise Ginny, un éternel sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, l'allure aussi élégante que la veille, (même s'il elle ne portait que l'uniforme habituel ,la jupe quelque peu relevée) qui donnait à Harry l'impression d'une étrangère, si bien qu'il redressa brutalement les couvertures sur lui et lui dit :

« Non , mais ça va pas de venir comme ça sans prévenir ? Et puis ce n'est pas juste que les filles ont le droit de s'immiscer dans notre vie privée mais pas le contraire,

_ Rooh , pauvre chou. Je promet de ne plus jamais venir te déranger . Oh et puis arrêtes de faire le pudique, ce n'est que moi. »

*On ne dirait plus vraiment toi, en fait * pensa Harry .

« D'accord, admit Harry , tu me sauves la vie. Maintenant excuses-moi, mais je dois aller en cours et à moins que tu désires autre chose, je te prierais de bien vouloir t'en aller.

_ Demandé si gentiment... rit Ginny . Au fait, moi aussi j'ai embrassé quelqu'un...hier soir. Seamus Finnigan.

_ Quel surprise ! Ironisa Harry,

_ Parles, mais au moins tu n'es plus le seul ,désormais. Bon allez, je file sinon JE vais être en retard. On se voit au déjeuner ! »

Padma Patil regardait l'image séduisante que lui reflétait son miroir. Elle avait un visage fin, encadré par des cheveux ordinairement lisses noués en une longue tresse noire . Au dessous d'épais sourcils mal dessinés, se trouvaient deux grands yeux marrons foncé . Le nez fin et les lèvres épaisses complétaient une apparence quelque peu charmante. Mais, au delà de ces détails, l'expression de son visage reflétait l'orgueil , ce qui était paradoxal à la finesse de ses traits. Padma se sentait belle, voir irrésistible, et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes essayaient de la séduire, mais Padma , du haut de son regard hautain, préférait les éviter . En effet, elle était amoureuse , qui plus est de l'un des seuls garçons qui n'était pas sensible à son charme. Je crois que vous devinerez qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Elle avait décidé d'essayer de le séduire, en le prenant par surprise, ou en le suppliant s'il le fallait, mais elle voulait QU'IL la remarque. Par le biais des élèves de Gryffondor , elle avait appris qu'il avait embrassé Elody Pretwich, lors du dernier cours de potion . Aucune personne sensée n'accepterait de sortir avec la fille la plus effrayante de Poudlard . Elle en avait donc conclu qu'il était en manque de petite-amie satisfaisante et qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne . Elle se regarda encore quelques secondes puis, après avoir pris son sac, sortit du dortoir d'une démarche résolue.

Lorsque Ginny vint s'asseoir auprès d' Harry le midi même, elle s'aperçut qu'il était en grande conversation animée avec Hermione. Celle-ci le sermonnait à propos du retard qu'il accumulait dans ses devoirs, et Harry jetait des regards furtifs autour de lui afin que quelqu'un vienne à son secours .

« Je te dis que je ne peux pas venir faire mes devoirs avec toi ce soir, Hermione, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch à 17 h !

_ Oh bien sûr, le Quidditch t'apportera beaucoup dans ta vie future ! C'est même grâce à cela que tu pourra vivre et manger ! Ironisa Hermione.

_ Ce seras le cas s'il devient joueur professionnel, remarqua innocemment Ginny.

_ OH non pas toi Ginny ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'encourages à ne pas travailler !

_ Non, je faisais juste remarquer que..

_ Harry , tu ne sais même pas pratiquer les sortilèges informulés, comment veux-tu réussir ?

_ Je te promets de mieux travailler à l'avenir Hermione, mais pas aujourd'hui, je t'en supplie... »

Hermione s'apprêtait à protester mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle émit un grognement qui signifiait probablement « Tant pis pour toi ! » et Harry soupira de soulagement . Ginny rit doucement puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours . Seamus Finnigan croisa son regard puis lui sourit timidement, et Ginny fit de même, bien qu'elle pensa qu'il faudrait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie que leur relation se poursuive. Seamus était gentil, mignon , mais il n'était pas assez... pas assez quoi au fait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il lui manquait un petit quelque chose qui lui permettrait de tomber amoureuse. Elle détourna le regard de l'homme qui la fixait maintenant étrangement ( elle avait dû le regarder pendant plus d'une minute) , et s'aperçut alors que Padma regardait dans sa direction et lui lançait des sourires séduisants. Séduisants?

*Mon dieu ! Est-ce que Padma aimerait les filles ? Non, impossible ! Et si ...Oh pitié qu'est ce que je vais faire ? *

Le rire d'Harry la fit revenir au présent ,

* Comment lui annoncer ? *

« Mon dieu Ginny ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Tu as vu Rogue nu ou quoi ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

_ Oh , Harry tu sais quoi ? Padma est... »

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, sur le regard interrogateur de son ami, et fixa de nouveau Padma. Elle venait d'éclater de rire en même temps que le Survivant, et recommençait de nouveau à sourire, les yeux toujours tournés vers eux. Ginny pivota lentement la tête vers Harry, qui la contemplait toujours, sourcils froncés. Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire, moitié parce que la situation était comique , moitié parce qu'elle se moquait d'elle-même de tirer si vite des conclusions irréalistes.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? S'énerva Harry . Alors ? Padma est... ?

_ Padma est très certainement amoureuse de toi ! S'amusa Ginny . Elle te lance des sourires éloquents depuis tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas de doute : T'as une touche ! »

Harry , surpris par cette révélation se tourna vers Padma qui prit aussitôt une couleur rouge et sembla s'intéresser à son morceau de tarte. Ginny continuait de rire, puis soudain se pencha vers son ami et l'embrassa … sur la joue ( NDA : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Mwahaha – sourire sadique- ) ce qui 1 : fit violemment sursauter Harry qui renversa son jus de citrouille sur ses vêtements, et 2 : provoqua la jalousie de Padma qui lança un regard meurtrier à la rousse hilare.

« Ginny , tu vas mourir ! S'écria Harry , visiblement de plus en plus énervé.

_Parce que tu fais des prédictions maintenant ? Mr Trelawney ! Aïe ! Oohhhh pardon Harry chéri pour ce chaste baiser , je ne voulais pas ternir l'humeur de ta fiancée ! Déclara la rousse, une moue moqueuse accrochée aux lèvres .

_ Regarde ça ! Je vais devoir aller me changer maintenant et j'arriverais en retard à cause de toi !

_ Remarque, je ne peux pas te sauver à tous les coups , éluda la rousse. »

Alors qu'elle essayait en vain d'arrêter de rire, Harry posa un doigt sur sa bouche ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide et susurra :

« Mais j'y repense chère Ginouille, je pourrai au moins tirer parti du fait que Padma s'intéresse à moi, n'oublie pas que nous avons fait un _pari . »_

Sur quoi il se leva, adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à Padma dont l'expression se rapprochait de l'extase, et s'élança vers la porte de la Grande Salle . L'humeur rieuse de Ginny s'estompa et elle partit à son tour, sous le regard curieux d'Hermione .

Harry soupira alors qu'il sortait de son dernier cours de la journée, en l'occurrence Histoire de la Magie, le cours le plus ennuyeux de l'Univers ( avec Divination). Il était accompagné de Ron et Ginny. Les trois jeunes se rendaient au stade de Quidditch pour leur premier entraînement de l'année. Harry jouait au poste d'attrapeur , Ginny était poursuiveuse et Ron , capitaine et gardien. Ils parlèrent du premier match qui se jouerait, à savoir Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. . Pendant le dernier cours, il n'avait pu échapper aux regards..disons peu amène d'Hermione, encore vexée du peu de consécration d'Harry vis-à-vis de ses études . Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur Ginny, qui complice avec son ami, refusait d'entendre raison . Harry savait qu'elle essaierait ensuite avec Ron, et que celui-ci céderait peut être, mais montrerait sans doute plus d'intérêt pour une certaine préfète qu'à ses études . Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau attention au présent, il découvrit que Ginny et son jumeau se lançait de nouveau dans une habituelle dispute , bien que celle-ci déviait sur plusieurs sujets.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te maquilles et que tu dragues tout le monde comme tu le fait en ce moment ! Criait Ron, rouge de colère

_ Je fais ce que je veux ! Rétorqua Ginny, aussi rouge que son frère ( C'est à ce moment qu'on remarquait la similitude physique entre Ron et elle). Au moins moi, je sais faire en sorte qu'on me remarque et qu'on m'aime, et je ne reste pas comme...comme ...comme... »

*Mais encore ? *

« … Un BABOUIN qui se goinfre tout le temps et ronchonne à longueur de journée en admiration devant une CERTAINE fille et essayant par son comportement dégoûtant et bestial de se faire aimer par celle-ci ! »

Ron resta bouche bée et lorsque Ginny eut finit son discours, il ouvrit la bouche, puis avec un air toujours idiot ( et énervé) , la referma .

* Ah, Ron BUG, Ginny mène de 1 à 0. *

« Dis donc Ron, tu ne savais pas que ta sœur était une terreur de la nature ? Pour ce qui est de répliquer , il y a pas meilleure qu'elle ! »

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Ginny adressait son plus beau sourire à son meilleur ami et le serrait brièvement .

* Oups ! J'étais sensé penser ça ! Bon ben, au moins, je n'aurai pas à subir la colère de Ginny, par contre celle de Ron... qui est le plus effrayant des deux lorsqu'il s'énerve ? Difficile à dire . *

« De toute façon, railla enfin Ron, tu as plutôt mal jouer l'année dernière Ginny, tu as de la chance que je t'ai accepté aux essais cette année, peut être par...pitié, acheva-t-il avec une moue sardonique. »

Ginny lui lança son plus beau regard noir et Harry se frappa le front : Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne le divertir avant que ses amis s'entre-tuent , n'importe qui, même Voldemort !

Ginny revint seule de l'entraînement, encore légèrement énervée de cette séance et de la dispute qu'elle avait partagé avec son cheeeeer frère quelques minutes auparavant . Elle passa sa mauvaise humeur sur des cailloux, frappant ceux-ci avec le pied et les projetant à une distance remarquable . En faisant illusion à Hermione, elle avait déclenché une guerre entre son frère et elle, si bien qu'il fit exprès de lui faire remarquer des fautes pendant la séance d'entraînement qu'elle n'avait pas commises . Elle, le tempérament aussi fort que son jumeau, s'était emparée de la première batte qui lui venait ( et qu'elle avait expressément arrachée au batteur qui se présentait devant elle) et s'était élancée, l'air menaçant vers son frère qui lui fila à toute vitesse sur son balai pour échapper à la folie meurtrière de sa sœur . Les autres joueurs applaudissaient, pas du tout compatissants ( peut être à cause du discours enflammé que Ron avait adressée à l'équipe dans lequel il critiquait celle-ci) alors qu' Harry soupirait , sachant qu'il devrait ensuite user de tout son talent de « meilleur ami » pour réconcilier les jumeaux . Enfin bref, après s'être rué sur Ginny et l'avoir encerclée de ses bras pour la retenir de tuer son frère ( il reçut d'ailleurs le coup de batte prévu pour Ron, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur cuisante au front), celui-ci avait déclaré l'entraînement fini, et les joueurs partirent au vestiaire gaiement , Ron faisant un geste obscène à sa sœur, celle-ci se dégageant de l'emprise d'Harry , et ce dernier lui lançant un regard désolé et suivant Ron . Un vrai D-E-S-A-S-T-R-E .

Ginny était donc sur le chemin du retour quand elle aperçut Dean à l'entrée du château . Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, et Ginny devina qu'il s'agissait d'elle, se fiant au regard pénétrant qu'il portait sur elle . Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il l'apostropha :

« Ginny, euh... ça te dirait de faire un tour au parc avec moi ? Enfin je sais que l'entraînement n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir, mais je pense que cela te changera les idées. »

Bien que fatiguée et énervée, Ginny accepta vivement , contente d'avoir quelque chose d'autre à penser que les remarques de son frère à son égard. Dean lui prit timidement la main et l'entraîna au bord du Lac , où ils marchèrent un moment , silencieux , puis s'assirent sous un arbre . Après un instant de pur silence, Dean engagea la conversation :

« Harry m'a dit que Ron et toi avaient eu une querelle , souffla-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif.

_ Oui, mon imbécile de frère a le don de m'énerver et comme nous avons le même caractère...ça a vite dégénéré .

_C'est normal tu sais, tous les frères et sœurs se disputent .

_ Probablement , soupira la rousse, n'ayant aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. »

Dean le remarqua, car il la fixa pensivement et murmura :

« J'ai remarqué à quel point tu modifiais ton apparence, depuis hier. »

* Super ! Il semble que tout le monde profite d'une vue approfondie sur mes atouts , ce sont bien les hommes , ça ! *

« Je me demandais si... tu faisais cela pour quelqu'un en particulier... ajouta-t-il, maussade. »

Alors que Ginny s'interrogeait sur le sens de ses paroles , il poursuivit :

« Enfin, Seamus m'a raconté que tu l'avais embrassé hier.

_ C'était un accident , affirma calmement Ginny.

_Ah d'accord … je veux dire tu fais ce que tu veux , ça ne me gêne pas , enfin si , mais... »

Ginny pivota la tête vers lui , surprise, et il rougit . Après un moment , il reprit la parole :

« Ca fait un moment que tu m'intéresses tu sais, et j'osais pas te le dire parce que ben...Disons que tu as l'air d'un dragon vis-à-vis des hommes...et... »

* Merveilleux ! Me voici cataloguée en mangemort de l'amour ! *

« … je ne savais pas comment te dire ce que je ressentais. Bref, je voulais savoir si tu … accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Le mépriser, l'ignorer ou le gifler, aurait été la réaction de Ginny quelques jours auparavant. Mais profitant d'une relation qui lui apporterait beaucoup de points pour son pari, et un passe temps ( se bécoter) autre que faire ses devoirs , la rousse trouva l'idée intéressante . Après tout , Dean était gentil, loyal, et beau garçon, sans compter que Ron serait fou de rage . Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser une relation avec lui . Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément . La légère, presque imperceptible vibration au niveau de sa poitrine et plus précisément sa chaîne en papillon retentit, signe évident d'une avancée vers la victoire .

Jeudi 2 octobre 1997 :

Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur le sort qu'il apprenait en cours de sortilèges ce jour-là, c'est-à-dire Episkey ( un sort qui permettait de guérir les blessures). En face de chaque élève se trouvait une souris qui portait des blessures superficielles, bien qu'avec aide de la magie, celles-ci ne sentaient rien . Le beau brun essaya de lancer le sortilège convenable, mais les silhouettes à côté de lui l'empêchaient d'être totalement absorbé par son travail, si bien qu'il infligea une autre blessure à l'animal plutôt que de le soigner . Sous le regard sévère de Flitwick, il se tourna brutalement vers Ginny et Dean, plus occupés à s'embrasser que de guérir leur souris, ce qui augmenta la colère d'Harry .

« Non mais vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? Clama t-il, il y en a qui essayent de travailler !

_ Oh regardez-moi ça ! L'élève studieux qui n'arrive même pas à utiliserdes sortilèges informulés et qui refuse l'aide d'Hermione ! Railla Ginny, vexée d'être interrompue lors d'un moment d'intimité avec son ami.

_ Oui ben en ce moment, c'est plutôt toi qui en a besoin ! Riposta Harry, désignant la souris non-guérie posée sur sa table .

_ Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! Dit Ginny d'une voix cassante, retournant discrètement sans se faire voir du professeur aux lèvres de son petit-ami . »

Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron, qui d'une part lançait des regards meurtriers à Ginny, et d'autre part essayait en vain de guérir les blessures de sa souris . Celle-ci reçut tellement de blessures qu'elle eut réellement mal, et se mit à courir dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que Flitwick s'occupe de l'animal et inflige une retenue à Ron sous le regard moqueur de Ginny . Harry doutait qu'ils puissent un jour de nouveau se parler .

Alors qu'il faisait seul ses devoirs dans la salle commune, Dean et Ginny étant toujours collés l'un contre l'autre , Hermione entra en trombe , hurla des paroles incompréhensibles vers un première année qui prit peur et alla se cacher sous une chaise et monta sans un regard vers Harry, Ginny ou Dean dans son dortoir. Harry interrogea du regard Ginny mais sans succès, car elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention .

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Ron qui entra et il se précipita vers Harry, au passage hurla lui aussi sur le même première année qui faillit s'évanouir de peur , et s'assit à côté de son ami , les bras croisés , le regard meurtrier. Harry ne savait pas si c'était la lueur du feu de la salle commune qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, ou l'intensité de sa fureur.

« Dean et Ginny ? Avança t-il prudemment .

_ Hermione ! Grogna Ron.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien . Elle a juste encore fait son hystérique et sa jalouse maladive complètement allumée. Tout ça parce que je sort avec Véra ! Avant elle se foutait de moi, hein mais là du coup...

_ Attends, attends ! Tu sors avec _Véra _? S'étonna Harry , incrédule alors qu'il se remémorait avec horreur son rire de cochon effrayant. T'es devenu malade ou quoi ?

_ Quoi ? Elle est marrante, et elle au moins elle veut de moi !

_ T'as demandé à Hermione de sortir avec toi et elle a refusé ?

_ Non ! Pourquoi vous croyez tous que je veux sortir avec elle ? Elle est énervante, hystérique, folle, obsédée, lunatique... Non, j'ai essayé d'embrasser Elody Pretwich.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis avant ?

_ Rien , je l'ai aperçue dans le couloir et vu que tu avais réussi à l'embrasser , j'ai fait de même . Elle m'a giflé et m'a injurié en plusieurs langues . . Alors j'ai vu Véra, et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Elle a accepté . Hermione l'as su . Elle m'a hurlé dessus . Point, finit Ron piteusement . »

Par respect pour son ami , Harry s'abstint de commentaires et feint de replonger dans son devoir . Il commençait à rédiger un paragraphe pour le professeur de Potions lorsque Ron reprit la parole :

« Lui , il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Maugréa -t-il en fixant Dean . »

La tension qui régnait dans la salle commune finit par étouffer Harry qui sortit avant la fin du couvre-feu . L'air pur lui permettait de se détendre et de se dégager l'esprit pour affronter la pile de devoirs qui lui restait encore à faire . Finalement , il devrait peut-être accepter l'aide d'Hermione . Mais il ne pourrait supporter son air de AH-Je-te-l'avais-bien-dit qu'il détestait . Il fallait qu'il réflechisse sérieusement à cette proposition . Il pourrait demander à Ginny de l'aider pour les sortilèges informulés car il la savait meilleure que lui à cet exercice même s'il fallait subir ses moqueries . Mais il jugea cela impossible . Ginny et lui s'éloignaient, inévitablement, mais seulement le temps du pari , c'est ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

* Un pari d'une année entière ! Pari que je vais rapporter en plus ! *

Même si les nombreux baisers échangés entre Dean et Ginny battaient le malheureux baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Elody . De toute façon, la limite de baisers «comptable » par personne était de 50 , donc ce serait le maximum que Ginny pourrait atteindre, en attendant de changer de petit-ami.

* Waouh ! 50 à 1 . Dis donc , quelle petite différence ! Avec ton malheureux petit point, obligé Harry, tu vas gagner ! WOUHOU ! Je vais plutôt me faire écraser , oui ! *

Morose, Harry retourna lentement au château, peu enclin à supporter d'autres bécotages « GinnyDean » . Le château était vide . Harry espérait ne pas avoir dépasser le couvre-feu. Aucun bruit ne venait déranger la quiétude de l'atmosphère, seuls les pas de Harry résonnaient sinistrement dans le couloir . Personne n'était présent . C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait . Car soudain, comme venue de nulle part, une silhouette attrapa son bras et l'emmena dans une classe vide. Harry se retourna pour faire face à...

A SUIVRE …

**Hey hey les petits lecteurs ! J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît toujours ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, je supposais donc que personne ne lisait ma petite histoire. Mais je me suis aperçue que d'autres personnes s'intéressaient à ma fiction . Alors que ceux-ci se manifestent en mettant une REVIEW, j'ai maintenant trouvé le système pour activer les reviews des non-utilisateurs de . Comprenez-moi bien, les reviews, c'est notre salaire à nous ! Alors critique positive ou négative, indifférents ou dépendants de ma fictions, commentez ! A bientôt !**

**Bien à vous, Alexia.**

**PS : Désolée pour le suspens, héhéhé ^^**


	6. Les droits d'une meilleure amie

**Kiss Game : Chapitre 6 : Les droits d'une meilleure amie**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite de KG ( Kiss Game). J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous mettrez des reviews ! Bisous à tous et toutes ! **

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sariie **: Eh bien en fait, il y aura des moments où ils vont mieux s'entendre, mais ce ne sera pas non plus exactement comme au début . Merci de ta review !

**Choup **: Elle arrive , pas de panique:D

**Jess **: Moi aussi je déteste le suspens... quand il n'est pas crée par moi ^^ .

**Marina ( ) **: Haha là je reconnais bien ma Marina !:D Ah qui sait, peut être que ça se réalisera ?:D

**Ginny Weasley Genevieve : **En fait, tu m'as un peu piégée là ^^ . Je ne pense pas suivre réellement les livres, même si certains détails seront proches ou semblables à l'histoire . J'ai bien évidemment le plan détaillé de ma fiction, mais je ne serai te dire combien de chapitres sont prévus, tout simplement parce que il est possible que je modifie quelques détails à l'avenir .

**Thibeault :** Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là !

**Alexandre :** Oui bon attends tu sais ce n'est pas le pot de peinture qu'elle a sur la figure, hein ? Disons que moi aussi j'aime l'aspect pur de Ginny. Je ne l'ai pas transformée en pimbêche !:)

**D2emoniac-Lov2e C : **Merci ma petite Clothilde d'avoir tout lu ! Je t'ai déjà répondu par commentaire sur nos blogs alors, voici enfin la suite !:)

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous,

Alexia .

Période couverte du chapitre : 2 au 17 octobre 1997

_« Car soudain, comme venue de nulle part, une silhouette attrapa son bras et l'emmena dans une classe vide. Harry se retourna pour faire face à... »_

« Padma ? S'étonna Harry .

_ Salut, sourit la concernée. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_ On peut dire que j'ai déjà connu mieux , soupira le brun. Mais bon, puisque tu es là, ça pourrait s'arranger , ajouta-t-il , séducteur. »

Il se souvenait des paroles de Ginny deux jours auparavant , quand elle lui avait dit que Padma était très certainement amoureuse de lui . Harry put confirmer cette thèse en voyant l'air gêné de la jeune fille, qui se reprit très vite et afficha un air hautain.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, déclara t-elle . J'ai appris que tu avais embrassé Elody Pretwich, il y a peu de temps.

_ C'est exact, nous avons fait équipe et nous nous sommes laissés emporter par nos émotions. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous.

_J'espérais cette réponse de ta part , assura Padma . Elody Pretwich, franchement , tu vaux mieux que ça !

_Elody est très gentille, grommela Harry, soucieux de défendre une fille qu'il appréciait désormais.

_ Oui, mais sincèrement, elle n'est pas très belle , pesta Padma . »

* Magnifique ! En voilà une fille superficielle . *

« Enfin bref , continua Padma, inconsciente des pensées d'Harry à son égard , elle m'a raconté que tes lèvres avaient un goût ...subtil. Elle m'a dit que tu devais être sûrement le meilleur embrasseur de Poudlard et... »

Elle marqua volontairement une pause et se mordit la lèvre inférieure . Harry s'imaginait mal Elody lui racontant le goût de ses lèvres , il était sûr que Padma avait menti .

« … j'ai tout à coup eu l'envie de vérifier ses prédictions , ajouta t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, elle s'était emparée de ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment . Lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, elle sourit et déclara tranquillement :

« Elle avait raison, je l'avoue. Mais pour en être totalement certaine , il faudrait que je t'embrasse encore et encore, demain , après-demain...

_ Je veux bien servir de cobaye alors, convint Harry, satisfait d'avoir senti une vibration au niveau du poignet .

_ Super ! Alors, commençons notre expérience dès maintenant, termina Padma en attirant Harry à elle . »

* * *

« Hmm, j'aime la tarte à la mélasse ! Se réjouit Ginny, qui arrivait à la table des Gryffondors ce midi du 3 octobre, en retard, si bien qu'elle et Dean arrivaient pile au dessert. En réalité, j'ai une faim de loup ! »

_ En ce moment, tu ressembles étrangement à ton frère , tu sais ? Sourit Harry

_ Ne me parle pas de lui ! C'est un idiot .

_Dois-je comprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour une réconciliation et que je vais devoir encore supporter vos incessantes critiques l'un envers l'autre ? »

Ginny lui lança un regard désolé pour toute réponse . Elle s'assit et se mit à dévorer une part de la dite tarte à la mélasse, alors que Dean, moins fougueux , avalait la sienne doucement en jetant un regard curieux à Harry . En effet , Padma avait sa tête posée sur son épaule ( à Harry) ce qui devait paraître étrange, certainement parce personne ne savait qu'il sortait avec elle .Sa petite amie avait elle aussi senti le regard curieux de Dean, et s'exclama fièrement :

« Oui, Harry et moi sortons ensemble depuis hier ! Une histoire de baisers qui conduira sûrement à une jolie histoire d'amour, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

Ginny releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle se fit mal au cou, et regarda hébétée les amoureux enlacés. Manifestement, elle ne leur avait pas prêté attention en arrivant . Elle lança un long regard suspicieux et orageux à Harry qui hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Le mot « histoire de baisers » avait alertée la rousse, croyant qu'Harry avait tout raconté à Padma. Elle contempla les tourtereaux en face d'elle . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accuser le coup : Harry sortait avec Padma parce qu'elle sortait avec Dean . Parce qu'ELLE était en train de gagner le pari. Mais elle sourit, car elle-même aurait fait pareil . Néanmoins, elle songea qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux que Padma, c'est vrai elle n'était pas vraiment intelligente, ni marrante, peut-être belle oui, mais c'était tout .( NDA : Ouh , la jalouse!:D). Elle secoua la tête et se donna un air impassible, prenant conscience qu'Harry et Dean la fixaient, interrogateurs. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu pendant une minute de réflexion un air hébété, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts et sa part de tarte dans la main.

« Regarde , il te reste de la tarte sur les lèvres, rit Dean en frottant du doigt la bouche de la rousse.

_ Ginny ! S'écria une voix près d'eux qui la fit sursauter et qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du magnifique Anthony. »

Elle enleva le doigt de Dean précipitamment de ses lèvres et se tourna toute sourires vers Anthony alors que son petit-ami fronçait les sourcils, mécontent.

« Anthony ! Sa-salut ! Fut tout ce qu'elle put balbutier »

Il lui sourit en retour, et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer intensément . Une lueur de souffrance passa dans le regard de Dean, et alors Harry , qui avait aperçut cette lueur , s'exclama d'une voix forte :

« Ginny ! Tu vas être en retard à ton cours ! C'est à moi de te sauver maintenant ! »

Celle-ci sursauta et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, perdue . Elle aperçut Harry, le regard alarmé qui montrait d'un geste de tête Dean, qui lui respirait fortement, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir.

« A plus tard ! Sourit Anthony, et Ginny essaya de ne pas regarder dans sa direction pour ne pas se trahir de nouveau. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que faire devant le silence de son petit-ami, et ne put que se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément . Elle détestait faire souffrir les gens . Dean répondit à son baiser, mais ne parut pas totalement calmé et resta silencieux pendant toute l'après-midi.

* * *

A la fin de leur dernier cours, soit métamorphose, il ne l'attendit pas et partit seul à la salle commune. Ginny soupira et décida d'aller se balader au long du lac, action qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle voulait réfléchir. Le temps était couvert . De fins rayons de soleil illuminaient légèrement le parc de Poudlard , mais il restait en partie étouffé par d'épais nuages argents. Le vent jetait une brise qui faisait s'agiter les longs cheveux de Ginny. Celle-ci resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et s'assit sous l'habituel arbre qu'elle aimait, ce même arbre où Harry et elle adoraient s'asseoir et parler sous un soleil brûlant pendant des heures des occupations qu'ils auraient pendant les vacances celui où Dean et elle s'étaient embrassés , l'autre jour . Elle devait d'ailleurs réfléchir à ce sujet . Elle avait vérifié son compteur de baisers, le matin-même et avait constaté qu'elle avait atteint la limite des baisers . Que faire maintenant ? Laisser Dean et séduire quelqu'un d'autre ? Ginny avait du mal à penser à cette option . Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Dean, c'était indéniable , mais elle le ferait souffrir si elle le quittait si soudainement. Même si ça la répugnait de rester avec lui et lui donner des faux-espoirs alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, sinon une affection amicale. Peut-être était-elle le problème à cette histoire. Elle était restée distante, presque insensible aux garçons qu'elle avait embrassés, Seamus puis Dean . Même si c'était plus facile pour passer à un autre garçon, elle dû reconnaître qu'elle finirait sûrement vielle fille si elle ne s'ouvrait pas un peu plus aux autres . Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir continuer le pari si elle sortait par exemple avec... Anthony. Eh bien oui, finalement, quelqu'un l'intéressait !

*Sauf que tu ne l'approcheras jamais ma chère Ginny sans trébucher, rougir , balbutier, c'est-à-dire que tu n'adopteras jamais un comportement séducteur.*

Elle soupira et se secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser des pensées amères qui lui gâcheraient son humeur. Elle inspira profondément et se leva pour retourner à la salle commune . Elle resterait avec Dean, et elle verrait bien où cela la mènerait .

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les sombres couloirs d'un pas lent , peu pressée de faire face à son petit-ami, elle rencontra le professeur Flitwick, qui l'aborda directement sans qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper . Avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle rassembla son courage et dit d'une voix incertaine :

« Bonsoir, professeur !

_ Miss Weasley, je voulais justement vous parler , pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas collée à votre nouveau petit-ami, Dean Thomas .

_Ah euh... et à quel sujet ?

_ J'ai toujours constaté que vous étiez une élève remarquable, pas la meilleure mais toujours concentrée , impliquée dans son travail, même si je vous reproche souvent vos incessants bavardages avec Mr Potter... »

* Je sais je sais ! Au moins, il n'est pas venu me sermonner *

« Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez plus du tout attentive lors du dernier cours, et j'en déduis que ce nouveau comportement est en rapport avec votre vie privée, seulement écoutez-moi bien : Le sortilège Episkey est très utile pour certains métiers et dans la vie de tous les jours, alors que vous ne vouliez plus travailler, c'est votre choix, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après !

* Raté ! *

« Je... Je travaillerais mieux le cours prochain , monsieur, je vous le promets.

_ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je veux que pour Lundi, vous ayez une maîtrise parfaite du sortilège Episkey, sinon je vous colle une retenue pendant une semaine ! »

Et il partit brusquement , alors que Ginny restait horrifiée des paroles de son professeur . Elle n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont on pratiquait ce sortilège . Comment en obtenir un contrôle parfait alors ?

* Les autres ont eu un cours entier pour se préparer ! Raahh qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de passer mon temps à embrasser Dean ! Tout ça pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur Harry ! Résultats : Il connaît ce sortilège et il est au même niveau que moi en baisers, ou presque. Attends un peu : Il connaît le sortilège ? Ah mais oui ! Harry va accepter de m'aider ! *

Ginny courait à perdre haleine pour atteindre sa salle commune , dans l'espoir d'y trouver Harry . Elle pouvait demander à Hermione de l'aider, certes , mais elle s'imaginait bien l'air fier et moqueur de la prefète-en-chef , et préférait subir les moqueries de son meilleur ami plutôt que de la Terrible Hermione Granger .

*Heureusement qu'Harry est là pour me sortir de ce pétrin .. Oh oui, il va accepter de m'aider, je suis sauvée , il va accepter... *

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de t'aider ? Demanda Harry en se rasseyant dans l'un des plus confortables fauteuils de la salle commune et enlaçant sa petite-amie, Padma .

_ Mais voyons , Harry tu es obligé de faire ça pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami ! »

Padma ricana dans le cou d'Harry, ce qui rendit Ginny furieuse :

« Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire, toi ?

_ Peut être le fait que tu es ridicule , provoqua Padma.

_ Stop ! On se calme, les filles , intervint Harry . Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air ridicule , Ginny, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

Ginny s'assit à son tour, visiblement le Survivant serait plus difficile à convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait cru . Elle envisageait déjà les sermons d'Hermione-La-Terrible si Harry refusait de l'aider .

« Tu me connais maintenant , n'est-ce-pas , Gin' ? Rit Harry.

_ Bon d'accord, je m'excuse , je n'aurais pas dû te parler méchamment, et j'aurais dû me concentrer sur le cours . Mais s'il-te-plaît Harry, ne m'oblige pas à demander l'aide d'Hermione , tu sais très bien comment elle est ! Je t'ai défendu quand elle te harcelait l'autre jour !

_ C'est vrai , tu as raison . Bon, compte tenu que je t'aime bien Ginouille ( Padma leva brusquement la tête vers lui ) et que tu m'as déjà sauvé à plusieurs occasions, je jouerai le héros qui te sauvera d'une retenue . Mais c'est la dernière fois , d'accord ?

_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cria Ginny d'une voix aiguë . Harry, je t'adore !

_ Bon , bon . Rendez-vous demain à 9h dans la salle commune . On ira prendre le déjeuner puis nous nous trouverons une salle vide pour nous exercer et...

_ Mais Harry, interrompit dangereusement Padma, nous étions sensés passer la matinée _ensemble _, demain .

_ C'est pas grave, je serai à toi toute l'après-midi, c'est promis, dit Harry avec un clein d'oeil pour sa petite-amie. »

Padma ne sembla pas totalement satisfaite mais n'ajouta rien . Ginny s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, soulagée de ne plus avoir aucun problème...

« Ginny ? Il faut qu'on parle , s'écria une voix derrière elle . »

* Glups , Dean . Je l'avais complètement oublié .*

« Dean , je... oui j'arrive . »

* Allez, dernière épreuve de cette journée chargée en émotions ! Courage , Ginny ! *

* * *

« J'ai pas été trop longue ? S'exclama vivement Ginny en s'approchant d' Harry et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue .

_ N-non, répondit Harry, légèrement troublé par cet acte . Il ne sursautait plus comme la première fois, mais n'y était pas totalement habitué . Padma prend dix fois plus de temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire . Bon , allons-y . »

Les couloirs étaient relativement calmes, le flot des élèves se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle étant à moitié endormi . Seul les ricanements de Peeves troublaient le silence qui régnait . Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny s'assirent à la table des rouge et or, ils furent surpris de voir Padma, déjà assise et ayant gardé une place pour son petit-ami , et une autre de l'autre côté pour Ginny . Celle-ci fut donc contrite de s'asseoir entre Padma et...Michaël Corner !

* Pitié ! Faites qu'il ne me parle pas !* supplia silencieusement la Weasley *

« Oh , Ginny ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Dit joyeusement son voisin

_ Michael ! Dis donc, je suis très contente de te voir !

_ Moi de même ! On va toujours ensemble au bal, n'est-ce pas ? »

* Et moi qui espérais qu'il avait oublié ! *

« Euh...oui,oui , pas de problème

_ Super ! Au fait, ajouta-t-il sérieux ( et jaloux?) tu sors avec Dean ? »

* Merde ! J'suis coincée. Que Dieu me vienne en aide ! Non, il faut que je me débrouilles seule. Il suffit de lui répondre quelque chose de tout à fait honnête et convaincant,,, *

_ Oui, euh, ahem, je... Harry, tu te dépêches, oui ? On a du travail je te signale !

_ Il ne t'appartient pas, à ce que je sache ! S'exclama furieusement Padma, qui s'accrochait à Harry, n'ayant pas l'intention de le laisser filer si vite

_ C'est mon meilleur ami !

_ C'est mon _petit-ami _!

_ Pas pour très longtemps , je pense ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny, avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche, horrifiée.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Padma, la voix basse mais menaçante tandis qu'Harry fusillait Ginny du regard.

_ Parce que … parce qu'il ...n'est pas du genre à sortir longtemps avec des pimbêches de ton genre !

_ Harry et moi sommes peut-être faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

Ginny éclata d'un rire mauvais et Harry jeta des regards terrifiés autour de lui mais personne ne vint interrompre la querelle des deux filles qui s'étaient levées.

« Toi ? Tu n'est pas celle qu'il lui faut ! Cracha Ginny.

_ Et comment tu le sais , hein ?

_ Je te rappelle qu'il est mon meilleur ami, je le connais et...

_ OH je VOIS ! Dis plutôt que TU aimerais sortir avec lui !

_ Ne sois pas stupide, voyons , je...

_ STOP ! Interrompit soudain Harry en se levant à son tour et emmenant Ginny par le bras. Arrêtez cette dispute puérile. Toi, Ginny , on va travailler TOUT DE SUITE et toi Padma je te vois tout à l'heure . »

Il embrasse furtivement sa petite-amie qui avec Ginny se lançaient des regards meurtriers. Tous les élèves qui avaient arrêté de discuter pour écouter attentivement la dispute reprirent leur brouhaha habituel .

* Bravo ! Songea Ginny. Maintenant, trois personnes me détestent ! Michaël, Padma, et Harry ! *

* * *

« Allez, Ginny, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça , tout de même ! Gronda Harry.

_ Mais on est vraiment obligés d'essayer_ ça_ sur Pattenrond ?Ca me fait mal au cœur et ça me déconcentre ! Se plaignit Ginny en essayant pour la 100ème fois de lancer correctement le sortilège Episkey.

_Puisque je te dis qu'il ne sent RIEN, soupira le Survivant . Allez , réessaye et tâche de te concentrer , cette fois !

_ Pourquoi es-tu si en colère après moi ? C'est à propos de ce que j'ai dis à Padma , non ? Mais voyons , Harry cette fille est aussi naturelle que Voldemort était ami avec les moldus !

_ Mais arrêtes de t'occuper de ma vie sentimentale, tu es lourde , à la fin !

_ Je suis ta meilleure amie !

_ Oui , et des fois , je le regrette ! »

Ces paroles transpercèrent Ginny comme une lame aiguisée.

« Désolé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment . Je... ne le pensais pas.

_ Pas grave, renifla Ginny qui s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer .

_ Je... Bon , on reprend. »

Pendant une demi-heure, Ginny essaya sans résultats d'exécuter le sortilège. Elle était notamment plus concentrée sur ce qu'avait dit Harry à propos de leur amitié . Enfin, elle baissa sa baguette et s'appuya contre l'un des murs .

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? S'étonna Harry.

_ J'abandonne, je suis nulle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Non ! Je te promets que tu finiras par y arriver , ne baisse pas les bras !

_ Non, sérieusement, Harry, c'est gentil à toi, mais c'est de ma faute si je n'y arrive pas, je n'avais qu'à écouter en cours. »

Harry soupira de nouveau et lança l'Episkey sur Pattenrond puis il se leva alors que le chat filait hors de la classe . Il retroussa sa manche et pointa sa baguette sur son bras. Avant que Ginny n'ai pu réagir, une entaille se dessina , et un mince filet de sang en sortit, coulant lentement sur son bras .

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? Arrêtes !

_Lance le sortilège ! Dit Harry, les dents serrés pour ne pas crier.

_ Tu es fou ? Tu sais que j'en suis incapable ? Non... Non … Episkey... Episk-key... Episkey ! EPISKEY ! »

La blessure se referma instantanément et Harry rangea sa baguette.

« Et voilà ! Tu vois , ce n'était pas si difficile ? Rit-il avant de s'interrompre. »

Ginny haletait, incapable de se calmer . Elle détestait voir du sang. Encore moins celui d'Harry. Elle était pâle, avait des difficultés à rester debout.

« Gin' ? Ca va ? S'inquièta Harry. Ginny ! »

Celle-ci s'évanouit et Harry la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

* * *

_« Dans la grande salle qui était maintenant en partie détruite, se tenaient les deux adversaires qui s'affrontaient du regard. Tous les deux semblaient confiants, ce qui augmentait la tension dans la pièce . Tous restaient silencieux, les visages entaillés, la bouche grande ouverte pour certains . C'en était trop . Pourquoi Dumbledore ne réagissait pas ? Il restait au fond, affichant un léger sourire , comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple jeu . _

_« Non ! Résonna sa voix alors qu'elle s'avançait pour se placer devant Harry. Vous ne le toucherez pas ! _

__ Ginny, pousses-toi ! Supplia celui-ci. »_

_Le rire du Lord révulsa la rousse qui plissa les yeux._

__ Voici encore quelqu'un qui veut te protéger Potter ? Oh mais elle ressemble à ta mère , dis donc ! Ce sera comme un retour dans le passé ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_Ginny se sentit si violemment poussée qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri et s'effondra sur le sol,sentant une masse lourde contre elle . Et avant qu'elle put se demander ce qui se passait, elle perdit connaissance. »_

Ginny ouvrit soudainement les yeux , puis cligna plusieurs fois face à l'obscurité de la pièce . La seule source de lumière provenait de la chandelle à sa droite , en partie masquée par une silhouette endormie . Elle sourit en reconnaissant Harry, assis tout près d'elle, la tête tombant lâchement sur son épaule tandis qu'il ronflait légèrement, la main du jeune sorcier dans la sienne. Elle effectua alors une légère pression de celle-ci, et Harry se redressa si brutalement que ses lunettes s'écrasèrent par terre . Il chercha la source de ce qui avait troublé son sommeil, et il la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de s'exclamer :

« Ginny ! Tu es réveillée !

_ Non, Harry, nous sommes morts et au paradis ! Rit la jeune Weasley.

_ Pourquoi il y a Madame Pomfresh pas loin alors ? C'est pas marrant le paradis ! Je veux revenir sur terre !

_ Arrêtes ! Dit Ginny en donnant une petite claque sur la tête de son meilleur ami. Alors tu es venu veiller sur moi pendant que je me reposais deux minutes ?

_ Deux minutes ? Tu veux dire trois jours !

_ QUOI ?

_ Nous sommes le mardi 7 octobre, Ginouille, il semble qu'on ai fait tout pour te ramener avec nous, mais bon tu étais trop... « fragile » pour te réveiller . Madame Pomfresh a parlé de « stress » etc...

_ Oh mon dieu ! Et ton bras , comment va-t-il ?

_ Tu es restée évanouie trois jours et tu demandes comment va mon bras ? S'étonna malicieusement le Survivant .

_ Exactement. Mais... quelle heure est-il ?

_ 20h05. Bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, je me serais fait tué par Pomfresh.

_J'aurais empêché ça , rit Ginny, je l'aurais senti . Je suis ta meilleure amie... »

Elle s'interrompit en se souvenant qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il regrettait leur amitié et baissa les yeux.

« Seulement, reprit-elle , la voix cassée, je peux disparaître totalement de ta vie si tu veux.

_ Ginny... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, sincèrement, tu es comme ma sœur, toi seule sait me comprendre, je voudrais juste que tu ne te mêles pas trop de mes histoires de cœurs. J'ai dit cela parce que j'étais énervé de voir ma petite-amie et ma meilleure amie se disputer . De toute façon, Padma ne me parle pas beaucoup en ce moment.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle n'apprécie pas que je veille sur toi pendant que tu « fais exprès de dormir pour pouvoir me garder près de toi ».

_ C'est ridicule ! Au fait, Dean est passé ?

_ Oui , répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je crois qu'il s'imagine que je veux sortir avec toi... Il faudra t'expliquer avec , Gin'.

_ J'imagine, se renfrogna celle-ci , peu encline à se disputer une nouvelle fois avec son petit-ami. Bon , tu appelles Madame Pomfresh , histoire que je puisse sortir d'ici ?

* * *

_ Salut ! dit Harry gaiement lorsqu'il vint manger ce mercredi 8 octobre à Padma, qu'il embrassa furtivement.

* Plus de sensations au poignet, normal , on passe notre temps à nous embrasser, c'est très bizarre !*

« Weasley n'est pas là ? Grinça Padma.

_ Ron ? Il arrive je crois, il était avec Véra et...

_ Pas lui ! La fille Weasley !

_ Elle s'appelle Ginny ! Grommela Harry, blessé par l'humeur de la jolie brune.

_ Ouai c'est ça, on s'en fiche , de toute façon.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a avec...

_ Saaaaalut ! Intervint Ginny qui s'attelait avec Dean près du couple .

_ Voilà ! Ca recommence ! Persifla Padma en pointant du doigt la rousse qui resta bouche bée quelques secondes . »

Ginny s'apprêtait à répliquer férocement quand elle se souvint des paroles d'Harry la veille, alors elle prit Dean par la main et murmura :

« Viens, on va manger plus loin. »

Harry suivit des yeux le couple silencieux puis se tourna vers Padma :

_ Bon, d'accord tu me dis ce qui se passe avec Ginny ?

_ C'est moi qui devrait te retourner la question ! Avoue, allez vas-y, avoue que tu es amoureux d'elle !

_ Mais c'est n'importe.. Ecoutes, Ginny est ma meilleur amie, c'est presque ma sœur, il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous, mais elle sera toujours beaucoup présente dans ma vie.

_ Très bien , alors je veux que tu fasses un choix . C'est elle, ou moi ! »

* * *

C'est maussade qu'Harry arriva à l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce qui était d'ailleurs l'humeur générale . Avec Ron et Ginny qui ne se parlaient plus, et Harry qui boudait, on aurait pu croire que le temps encore une fois pluvieux jouait un rôle important sur l'humeur de nos trois étudiants .

Après un entraînement dénué d'exploits, tous regagnèrent leur vestiaire. Bizarrement, Harry vit Ron remettre sa robe de sorcier très lentement et remarqua que Ginny faisait de même . D'ailleurs, lui aussi n'était pas pressé de retourner au château et faire face à...

A sa grande surprise, Ron s'approcha de Ginny, qui le fixa , peu amène .

« Ginny, écoutes, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis , l'autre jour .

_ C'est étrange, mais j'ai du mal à te croire !

_ J'ai réagi excessivement . Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, de sortir avec qui tu veux, cela ne me regarde pas .

_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

_ Oui . Alors, on est toujours frères et sœurs ? »

Pour toute réponse , Ginny le serra contre elle, et Harry sourit d'un air attendri devant cette scène . Il pensa que Ginny repartirait avec lui au château, mais elle lui jeta un regard furtif et s'empressa de sortir, seule . Ron interrogea alors Harry :

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Non , même pas ! C'est bizarre , je ne comprends pas ce que je lui ai fais !

_ Pauvre vieux, à toi maintenant de subir les foudres de ma sœur ! Sourit Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos . »

* * *

Ron entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec une idée assez particulière en tête . Il espérait que Ginny n'était pas là, ce serait plus simple ainsi . Il s'était presque rué dans les escaliers, après un rapide baiser échangé avec Véra. Elle était sympa, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle était cruche ! Mais au moins, ELLE ne le harcelait pas avec des devoirs, ne le sermonnait jamais , ne... Ah ! Il l'avait trouvé , et il était seul !

* Jackpot, songea t-il . *

« Dean ? Je peux te parler ,s'il-te-plaît ? En privé . »

Celui-ci parut vaguement surpris, et se décida à suivre le rouquin dans un coin de la pièce isolé.

« C'est au sujet de ta sœur ? Devina Dean. »

_ Je.. oui, écoutes , je sais que tu t'es mis en tête d'explorer la bouche de ma petite-soeur...

_ Il vaut mieux ça qu'explorer autre chose, non ?

_ Oui je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais regarde-moi, je veux que tu rompes avec ma sœur.

_Pardon ? S'enquit Dean, troublé par le ton brutal de Ron.

_ Tu as très bien compris . Je veux que tu rompes avec elle . Elle a plusieurs frangins qui te démoliront le visage si tu touches à ma sœur , compris ?

_ Nul besoin de me menacer . Mais tu ne devrais pas réagir ainsi, Ginny est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait …

_ Elle a changé ! Depuis quelques jours ! D'accord, elle s' habille normalement, et ne se maquille que légèrement, mais elle embrasse Seamus puis sort avec toi, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange de sa part ? Sans compter qu'elle fait l'idiote devant...

_Anthony ? Je sais . Mais qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ?

_ Je m'en fiche ! Je veux que tu rompes avec ma sœur, point barre. »

Dean sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis, mumura :

« Si je dois rompre avec ta sœur, ce sera seulement parce que j'ai une raison valable de le faire.

_Et celle que je t'ai donné est valable ?

_Je ne sais pas . »

A SUIVRE...

Héhé , j'aime créer le suspens ^^

J'écris vite, promis !

Je vous dit déjà le titre de mon prochain chapitre :

**Kiss Game : Chapitre 7 : Se venger des briseurs de cœurs**


	7. Se venger des briseurs de coeurs

Kiss Game : Chapitre 7 : Se venger des briseurs de coeurs

Période couverte du chapitre :

10 octobre au 1 novembre .

Dean Thomas faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune en compagnie de sa petite amie Ginny Weasley ce vendredi 11 octobre . Enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils les faisaient entre deux séances de bécotages . Ginny était d'excellente humeur ce jour-là, comparé à son petit-ami . Elle avait échappé à une retenue du professeur Flitwick l'après-midi même : il leur avait demandé d'exécuter ce stupide sortilège : L'episkey . Ginny, qui avait révisé avec son ami Harry, bien que hésitante et tremblante, réussit parfaitement à le lancer alors que lui, la seule chose positive qu'il se produisit fût que la souris survécut à la blessure qu'il lui infligeât . Résultat : Il était collé tous les mardis soir pendant 1 mois.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch ce jour là, l'avait rassuré Ginny en lui souriant.

_ Bien sûr ! Le quidditch c'est pire qu'une retenue , voyons !

_Ohé, calme toi , s'écria Ginny, surprise par l'agressivité de son ami, tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi et travailler hors des cours ! Tu aurais pu demander à Harry de t'aider, comme il l'a fait pour moi !

_ En tout cas, si avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas fait exprès de m'évanouir devant son sang pour t'éviter...

_Tu deviens parano ou quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis évanouie, d'ailleurs j'ai aucune envie de te raconter pourquoi !

_ Tant mieux , alors !

_ Bien !

_ Bien , renchérit Dean, provocateur. »

Ginny se remit à travailler , un air contrarié sur le visage, et s'obligea à s'arrêter lorsque sa plume traversa la fine couche de parchemin . Elle tourna le dos à son petit-ami, jetant des regards furieux sur la salle commune .

« Au fait, demanda brusquement Dean, enclin à dire les quatre vérités à la jolie rousse, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demander à ton bel Anthony de t'apprendre ce sortilège ? Imagines que tu te sois évanouie, ça aurait été le paradis d'être dans ses bras !

_ Oh... MAIS J'y crois pas là ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Il n'y a rien entre moi et Anthony et puis ça ne te regardes pas !

_Je croyais que j'étais ton petit-ami ?

_ Ce qui ne te donne pas le droit de me harceler et de m'insulter comme tu le fais en ce moment !

_Je ne t'ai pas insultée !

_ Tu insinues que je suis une traînée ? C'est ça ! Que je vais m'évanouir pour sortir avec un garçon alors que j'ai déjà un petit copain ? Je ne m'appelle pas Padma Patil moi ! ( NDA : Elle lui en veut vraiment, dis donc ^^) .

_ Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a avec Padma ? Interrogea Harry qui passait près d'eux.

_RIEN ! Hurla Ginny contre son meilleur ami.

_Euhh, je vais aller prendre l'air, murmura Harry, terrifié par le ton de sa meilleure amie.

_ Tu te diriges vers le dortoir , idiot!

_Ah , euh oui, c'est parce que je vais...aller dormir avant de prendre l'air après. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Dean :

« Attention, tu ne me connais pas, le prévint-elle, parles moi encore une fois comme ça, et c'est fini entre nous.

_Tu n'auras pas attendre ce moment . Toi et moi, c'est fini , maintenant.

_Que..Quoi ?

_ Ca te laissera le temps de séduire Anthony, ou Seamus d'ailleurs, et puis Ron me laissera en paix, comme ça.

_ Tu me quittes à cause de Ron ?

_ Pas seulement ! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, et tu le sais très bien . Je refuse de souffrir pour toi.

_ Dean... fut tout ce que put dire Ginny. »

Celui-ci se détourna d'elle et se dirigea hors de la salle commune. La rousse resta figée un moment, les bras à demi-levés, la bouche ouverte puis elle se rassit, et fixa son parchemin sali par l'encre qui l'avait traversé, le regard impénétrable, vide . Dean avait raison, elle ne l'aimait pas, à quoi servait-il de faire souffrir les gens ? A peine un véritable petit-ami et elle se lassait de ce stupide pari . Est-ce qu'Harry ressentait le même ? Etait-il lui amoureux de Padma ? Elle n'oserait jamais lui dire d'abandonner le pari, parce qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se moquer d'elle pendant les siècles qui suivraient .

Ginny mit plusieurs jours à se remettre de cette rupture. Elle restait obstinée à ne parler à personne, même pas à Harry qui , ayant vu Dean se poster le plus loin possible d'elle en cours d'enchantements, en avait déduit qu'ils avaient peut être rompus. Seulement, il attendait que sa meilleure amie sorte de sa torpeur et lui confirme cette hypothèse. Ce ne fut qu'au début de la semaine, soit mardi 15 octobre, que Ginny sembla retrouver un peu plus d'énergie. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il lui fallait s'habituer aux ruptures , surtout par rapport au stupide pari, mais qu'elle pouvait aussi s'amuser . Faire souffrir pour la bonne cause... la sienne en tout cas . Ce n'est qu'en rencontrant sa proie dans le couloir du 7eme étage que Ginny fut traversée par une délicieuse idée. C'est ainsi qu'elle pourrait s'amuser, se venger, et aussi gagner des points sur son compteur . Elle sourit au garçon qui passait près d'elle, d'un éblouissant sourire qui surprit son destinataire. Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait produit, elle courut presque dans la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner. Harry et Padma étaient assis côte-à-côte , mais le brun aux yeux verts avait l'air énervé, tandis que sa petite-amie avait les larmes aux yeux . Indifférente de la catastrophe qu'elle allait provoquer, Ginny se dirigea vers Harry et déposa une bise sur sa joue, comme à son habitude ces temps-ci. Harry , bien évidemment sursauta , sembla jauger la rousse un instant, puis eu un petit sourire. Padma elle, agrandit ses beaux yeux noirs, puis les plissa en fixant Ginny furieusement. Elle semblait prête à se lever et à l'étrangler devant tout le monde . La Weasley n'y fit pas attention et se plaça en face de l'étrange couple . Puis comme si elle allait étouffer si elle ne sortait pas ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur , elle déclara brutalement :

« Dean a rompu avec moi. »

Harry croisa les bras et eut un petit sourire, et Ginny comprit qu'il avait dû le deviner. En particulier du fait de son mauvais caractère depuis sa rupture 5 jours auparavant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et balbutia sans le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé ces temps-ci. Je n'avais pas la tête à m'occuper des gens autour de moi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

_Bah, tout le monde sait qu'une rupture n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle qu'on puisse récolter, rit Harry, qui n'en voulait pas du tout à sa meilleure amie.

_Enfin, surtout toi , vu combien de fois tu t'es fait lâché.

_Tout à fait, j'en suis toujours extrêmement malheureux, renchérit Harry , le visage larmoyant, rentrant dans le jeu de Ginny

_Comment ça mon Harry chéri est malheureux ? Je ne te rends pas heureux, mon amour ? Intervint Padma, faisant la moue. »

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers elle , vexés qu'elle gâche leur discussion.

« Ahh, s'exclama férocement Padma, c'est encore un de ces trucs de meilleur amis que je ne peux pas comprendre n'est-ce-pas ? Dis-donc, Ginny, briser le cœur de Seamus ne t'as pas suffit , il fallait que tu brises aussi celui de Dean ?

_ Padma , chuchota Harry, mais il ne put continuer car Ginny répliquait déjà,

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Padma, si je veux briser les cœurs de tous les élèves présents dans cette école, alors je le ferai .

_ Bien, seulement j'imagine que maintenant que tu n'est plus avec Dean , tu vas essayer de t'emparer de mon Harry ?

_ Oh mais tu es paranoïaque, ma pauvre fille ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à sortir avec mon meilleur ami, tout de même ! Oh et puis débrouillez-vous, je vais aller me chercher un coin où je pourrai manger tranquille sans qu'une dinde parlante ne m'agresse . »

Harry mit sa main sur la bouche de Padma pour l'empêcher de répliquer, alors que Ginny se levait et lançait à Harry d'une voix exagérément mielleuse:

« Mon cher amour, ne t'approches pas trop de moi, je crois que ta petite-amie nous a découvert. Reviens me voir lorsque vous aurez rompu . Oh mais fais attention, je risque de te briser aussi le cœur ! »

Puis elle s'éloigna aussi loin possible d'eux d'un pas vif . Harry la suivit des yeux puis se tourna vers Padma :

« Bravo ! Félicitations Padma, tu viens de me faire perdre ma meilleure amie pour un certains temps. J'imagine que cette crise de jalousie était vraiment utile ?  
_ Mais enfin maintenant qu'elle est libre elle te VOUDRA !

_ C'est ma meilleure amie, tu ne trouves pas normal que je puisse à défaut de passer du temps avec elle, lui parler ?  
_ Soit, seulement je te veux à moi toute seule . Alors je vais le répéter une dernière fois : C'est elle, ou moi !

_ Je n'ai pas à me justifier . Seulement je connais Ginny depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, alors je la choisirais à toi.

*Surtout que mon compteur de baisers à atteint sa limite avec toi Padma, et que tu m'agaces réellement. * ( NDA : Oh le méchant ^^)

_ Attends un peu, tu es en train de me dire que tu romps avec moi ? S'exclama Padma en se levant d'un bond .

_ C'est exact . Tu es devenue vraiment insupportables, toujours en train de me traquer, je vois que tu n'as pas confiance en moi . Alors oui, je romps .

_ Tu vas me le payer, Harry Potter, menaça dangereusement Padma , les yeux plus noirs que jamais. »

Elle marcha derrière lui quelques pas, puis se tourna et lui envoya une baffe magistrale .

_ Ben dis donc, elle t'as pas raté la Patil, s'exclama Ginny alors qu'Harry sortait de l'infirmerie le soir-même .

_ Tu l'as dis . Dean ne t'a pas giflé toi ?

_ Heureusement que non ! Je crois qu'il aurait goûté au Chauve-Furie de Ginny Weasley . Fais voir ta joue . »

Une marque rouge y était encore clairement visible. Ginny avait entendu Padma le frapper de l'autre bout de la table , mais elle n'avait osé venir voir Harry, de peur qu'il ne soit irascible . Cependant, sa joue avait drôlement gonflé pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch et inquiète, elle avait décidé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie .

« N'en parlons plus, décida Harry, gêné des regards que les élèves jetaient sur lui . Néanmoins , je ne savais pas les filles si cruelles.  
_ Encore une chose que tu ignores , sourit Ginny en tapant Harry sur l'épaule . Tu comptes donc abandonner le pari ?

_ Tu es folle ? Jamais de la vie !

_ Plus aucune fille ne voudra de toi maintenant que ta réputation de briseur de cœurs est dévoilée.

_ N'essayes pas de me décourager, tu n'y arriveras pas . Dis moi combien de points tu as obtenu en baisers d'ailleurs ? »

Ginny l'entraîna dans un coin sombre caché de tous , et ouvrit son collier en forme de papillon. Harry suivit le mouvement en ouvrant la cadran de sa montre . Ils placèrent alors les compteurs côte-à-côte pour enfin afficher une moue insatisfaite .

« 50 à 50, marmonna Harry en remettant son compteur dans sa montre . Mais l'année ne vient que de commencer, n'oublie pas .

_ Oui, j'aurais beaucoup plus d'occasions de te battre que toi, briseur de cœur , assura Ginny d'un hochement de tête .

_ Et pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'avoir Anthony dans tes bras ? Ricana le brun.

_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Ils rirent tous deux, évitant le sujet du carré rouge , placé en dessous du bleu, qui affichait pour l'instant le chiffre innocent et sage zéro .

Alors qu'ils regagnaient le Grand Escalier, ils croisèrent Ron qui venait visiblement prendre des nouvelles d'Harry . Ginny plissa les yeux alors qu'il s'esclaffait :

« Alors, Harry, ta joue va mieux ?

_ La tienne risque d'aller très mal , Ronald, menaça Ginny . »

Ron s'arrêta de rire, confus .

« Ohh , tu crois donc que je ne sais pas que tu as parlé à mon EX petit-ami , Dean Thomas, afin de le motiver à rompre avec moi ?

_ Euh... Je suis ton frère, c'est normal de vouloir te protéger...

_ Alors ECOUTES-MOI BIEN , et ce pour une ultime fois . Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je n'ai pas à te demander ton avis à propos de qui j'ai envie d'embrasser . Je pensais qu'en tant que frère jumeau tu m'aurais comprises , parce que nous sommes censés ressentir les mêmes choses, seulement je vois que cela n'est pas le cas . En tout cas, tu pourras menacer, frapper ou tuer, j'embrasserai QUI je veux et QUAND je veux , et j'irai même plus loin si j'en ai envie . Maintenant , excuses moi , je dois aller me chercher un petit copain, et toi tu devrais réfléchir à tes propres amours, car tu ne fais pas que du mal à moi-même, crois-moi . »

Sur quoi elle planta Ron , après avoir pris le bras d'Harry et monté les marches du Grand Escalier .

Ron resta abasourdi plusieurs minutes, le regard douloureux, semblant réfléchir aux paroles de sa jumelle . Enfin , il marcha lui aussi, d'un pas résolu dans les escaliers .

En ce dimanche 20 octobre, Ginny était encore une fois assise dans le plus confortable fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondors . Ses devoirs terminés en vitesse posés à côté d'elle , elle réfléchissait . Ses mains étaient croisées sur son ventre,se décroisant juste pour passer une main dans ses cheveux lisses et flamboyants. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina soudain sur son visage, paradoxe à la douceur qu'on pouvait y lire d'habitude . Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Harry, assis par terre, apparemment concentré sur un devoir d'astronomie : c'est-à-dire plume dans la bouche et regards autour de lui .

« On dirait que tu vas préparer un mauvais coup, accusa t-il prudemment .

_ Moi ? Mais non, une si innocente fille comme moi ?

_ Ca j'en doute, mademoiselle-au-sourire-méchant.

_ Parfois, ça fait du bien d'être méchante, rit Ginny avant de se lever . Attends moi là, j'ai un truc à faire, ajouta t-elle .

_ Je m'attends au pire, marmonna Harry . Hey ! Mais qui va m'aider pour le devoir d'astronomie ?

_ Demandes à Hermione ! Cria Ginny en s'éloignant à grands pas .  
_Hé ! Protesta Harry, qui se rendit compte qu'elle le trahissait alors qu'il l'avait aidé l'autre jour . »

« Cormac ! Cormac, attends moi, ! Cria Ginny, la voix faussement aiguë alors qu'elle courait vers un garçon blond . »

Elle fit semblant de tomber et il la retint à temps . Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, elle bredouilla :

« Oh merci ! Merci ! Quelle maladroite je suis ! Mais je voulais absolument de te voir !

_ Depuis quand tu me reparles ? Interrogea suspicieusement Cormac Mc Laggen.

_Je.. depuis que je suis retombée amoureuse de toi ! Annonça Ginny.

_Tu...Quoi ?

_Je sais que c'est insensé, mais depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce couloir la dernière fois, tes cheveux sublimes, ton visage élégant, tes yeux magnifiques, je suis restée sous le charme ! J'en PEUX PLUS de vivre sans toi Cormac, tu hantes mes nuits, et peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je suis prête à tout te pardonner, Ô toi l'amour de ma vie( NDA : Histoire de ne pas exagérer LOL) . Embrasses-moi ! »

Flatté par les paroles de son ex petite-amie , celui-ci s'exécuta sans se faire prier . Nouvelle pression au cou de la rousse .

« Alors, on sors de nouveau ensemble ? Demande Cormac

_POUR LA VIE ! Hurla Ginny, en éclatant de rire .

_ Euh... Chouette ! On se voit demain ?  
_ Vivement ! Sourit la rousse en s'éloignant de lui sans se retourner , contrairement à son nouveau petit-ami . Hé , Cormac ! Je t'aime ! »

Celui-ci eut un sourire incertain, puis courut vivement dans le couloir . Ginny éclata d'un rire mauvais, et s'écria pour elle-même :

« Ce que les garçons sont naïfs ! La vengeance est en marche ! »

« Tu QUOI ? Demanda pour la énième fois Harry le lendemain matin .

_ Pour l'amour du Ciel, arrêtes de répéter ça. JE – SORS – AVEC – CORMAC

_ Mais je croyais que tu l'avais surpris en train d'embrasser une autre fille ?

_Hmmm, dit Ginny en croquant dans un muffin et regardant Harry dans les yeux. »

L'expression de ce dernier se modifia . Il semblait avoir trouvé la réponse à un problème difficile, une réponse qui ne semblait pourtant pas lui plaire :

« Ginny ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas...  
_Chuuut ! Chuchota Ginny en posant son doigt sur la bouche d'Harry . Je sais ce que je fais.

_Mais...  
_ J'ai dis CHUUT ! Regardes plutôt à côté de toi ! Ah ben ça alors, quelle originalité ! »

Harry tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut Padma, son ex petit-amie qui le fixait . Alors elle mit ses mains autour du cou de Seamus Finnigan et l'embrassa à pleine bouche .

« On dirait qu'elle se venge de toi, mon cher briseur de cœurs .

_ Je m'en fout, marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules, un peu troublé tout de même de l'attitude de Padma . »

« Harry ! Attends ! »

Le jeune homme ainsi prénommé se retourna vivement, en pensant voir Ginny qui aimait bien l'accoster en ce moment et crier : « J'ai un plan , j'ai un plan » tout en sautillant puis le planter en repartant . Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle agissait ainsi, depuis qu'elle lui avait apprit qu'elle sortait avec Cormac Mc Laggen, garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur une première fois . Harry s'inquiétait à ce sujet, il espérait que sa meilleure amie ne souffrirait plus pour un type comme lui . Telle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit s'avancer vers lui non pas une jolie rousse euphorique mais une brune à la peau foncée et regard triste , qu'il reconnut comme étant Padma, sa propre ex petite-amie. Il voulut continuer à marcher sans s'occuper d'elle mais elle le retint par le bras :

« Attends ! Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important !

_Quoi ? Répliqua Harry, vivement agacé par sa présence .

_ Je t'aime !

_ Pardon ?

_Harry je t'aime toujours ! C'est toi l'homme de ma vie !

_ Je croyais que tu sortais avec Seamus , marmonna Harry.

_ On l'a fait juste pour nous venger de toi et Ginny...

_ Comment ? Ah c'est pathétique !

_ Je t'en supplie, embrasses-moi , je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ,

_Padma Patil, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, point final.

_ Tu... MONSTRE ! Je te DETESTE ! Beugla Padma en s'élançant à toute vitesse à travers le couloir .

_ Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Plaisanta ironiquement Harry, pour lui-même .

_Ah l'amour et ses problèmes, interrompit soudain Albus Dumbledore en tapotant Harry sur l'épaule .Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec les cœurs des filles Mr Potter, nous sous-estimons leur capacité à nous rendre la pareille .

_Euh...

_Bonne journée !

Le professeur ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre et avança tranquillement dans le couloir du 5eme étage .

Harry , comme toujours lorsqu'il était stressé, énervé ou tourmenté, décida de sortir prendre l'air afin de se remettre les idées en place . Il se fichait de Padma bien entendu, seulement il fallait qu'il réflechisse à une possibilité de nouvelle petite-amie , puisqu'il ne savait pas si Ginny passait son temps à embrasser Cormac , et qu'il ne savait donc pas combien elle avait de points en plus . Mais qui accepterait de sortir avec lui, le «briseur de cœurs ? » Elody ? Non elle était trop intelligente pour ne pas découvrir son petit manège, à long terme du moins . Cho ? Dans ce cas là, il lui faudra passer toutes ses nuits sur son livre « Comment garder sa petite-amie ? » pour être en couple avec une fille si susceptible .

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé au bord de la forêt interdite. Il observa le lieu calme bondé de créatures magiques . Il allait repartir quand il entendit un craquement suivi de plusieurs qui venait selon lui d'un endroit assez proche . Curieux, il pénétra dans la forêt , inspectant d'où venait la source du bruit .

« Bonjour, Harry Potter, chantonna une voix à sa droite qui le fit sursauter.

_Loufo... Luna Lovegood ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? S'étonna le brun, en s'avançant et s'asseyant à côté de l'étrange et pâle jeune fille blonde .

_Je m'ennuyais , alors je suis venue casser ces branches . »

En effet, le bruit du craquement venait des branches fines gisant sur le sol et que Luna ramassait puis cassait .

« Euh...c'est bien, murmura Harry, dubitatif .

_Et toi ? Que fais-tu dehors ?

_Je... je voulais être au calme .

_Pour échapper à Padma Patil ?

_Non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_Les filles parlent sur toi . Elle t'appellent le « briseur de coeurs » .

_Je crois que je vais tuer Ginny Weasley.

_Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Normal, c'est ma meilleure amie .

_Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? On dirait des fois.

_Beurk ! Non ! Elle est comme ma sœur, ce serait horrible, dégoûtant de sortir avec elle !

_ Tu insistes beaucoup , dis donc .

_Mais je...euh... au fait, et toi tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas et que tu fais ça pour changer de sujet.

_Tu... tu peux arrêter de faire ça ?

_Quoi donc ?

_Fouiller mon esprit !

_Très bien . J'ai une question : Ca fait quoi d'embrasser quelqu'un ?

_Euh bien en fait … je sais pas te répondre ... C'est ...ça … »

Alors, sans réfléchir , il se pencha et embrassa Luna Lovegood . Celle-ci ne parut même pas surprise. Harry se demandait s'il lui arrivait de ressentir des choses . Il se releva précipitamment, prenant conscience de son erreur . Il la scruta, et remarqua qu'elle avait de jolis yeux bleus. Il attendait qu'elle parle en premier , ce qu'elle fit au bout d'une longue minute de silence :

« Je vois . Cela veut-il dire que nous sortons ensemble ?

_Euhh , j'imagine, enfin... paniqua Harry.

_Très bien . Alors, continuons à nous embrasser . »

« Harry ! S'écria Ginny en le tirant par le bras pour qu'il s'assoie par terre . Il venait d'arriver dans la salle commune.

_Ginny...

_J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs , enfin j'essayait de faire un sale devoir de divination quand...

_Ginny …

_Madame Padma s'est élancé vers moi avec son air de déjanté et..

_Ginny !

_M'a crié : « Tu m'as piqué mon Harry » alors je lui ai dit « Toi , espèces de sardine, va donc... »

_GINNY !

_Quoi ? Sursauta Ginny en sortant de sa torpeur .

_Je sors avec Luna Lovegood .

_Tu...QUOI ?

_« Pour l'amour du Ciel, arrête, JE-SORS-AVEC-LUNA-LOVEGOOD » imita Harry en reprenant les paroles de Ginny .

_T'as pas trouvé mieux qu'elle ? Elle est folle à lier !

_Je sais , mais c'est toujours ça pour avoir des points .

_Oui c'est ça, bon je vais me coucher je dois être en forme pour...demain .Bonne nuit !

_Mais … oh bonne nuit méchante meilleure amie !

_Moi aussi JE T'AIME, POUSSIN , cria plus fort Ginny en voyant Padma non loin d'eux .

Elle se dirigea en courant presque vers son dortoir, alors que Padma Patil la fixait méchamment .

« Devines quoi, Harry , on a pas cours cette après-midi ! Déclara Ginny en désignant son meilleur ami avec sa fourchette .

_ Non , vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant, merci beaucoup. Comment pourrais-je te remercier de m'avoir sauver ma réputation ? Et si j'étais allé seul en cours et m'étais assis sur ma chaise en regardant tristement le tableau ?

_Mais...euh...cela t'ennuierait-il de ne point te moquer de moi ?

_Quelle est ton programme ?

_Séance de « bécotages », rit sournoisement Ginny .Et toi ?

_ Je dois voir Luna .

_J'espère qu'elle ne t'offrira pas ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis . « Regardez-moi ! Je m'appelle Haryette , et je suis coquette ! » »

Harry éclata de rire ( NDA : Moi aussi, tellement je suis bête ^^), et donna une accolade à sa meilleur amie . Ginny observa la salle puis lâcha soudain sa fourchette en s'écriant :

« J'ai plus faim. J'ai à faire . Bonne nuit !

_Ginny il est midi !

_Oui, bonne année à toi aussi ! S'exclama t-elle en courant . »

Elle trouva bien vite sa cible et le tira par la manche .

« Ginny Weasley ?

_Bonjour, Terry . Je … il faut que je te montre un truc !

_Euh...mais..

_Viens , c'est important , je te jure !

_D'accord »

Elle l'entraîna ainsi jusque dans la cour de métamorphose et regarda sa montre .

« 13h, annonça t-elle fébrilement .

_Et alors ?

_Je .. écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est important , nous DEVONS parler

_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

_Ah mais non en fait, pas besoin de parler , annonça joyeusement Ginny en apercevant un jeune homme qui venait vers eux . »

Alors soudain, elle sauta sur Terry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche . Cormac Mc Laggen assista à la scène, pétrifié, puis hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Ah bon ? Tu sors aussi avec Boot ? Très bien, c'est fini entre toi et moi, de toute façon il y a des filles bien plus jolies que toi ! Je déteste l'infidélité ! »

Et il fila si rapidement que Ginny ne put répondre qu'à soi-même :

« Et toi tu ne l'étais pas la première fois que l'on sortait ensemble ? Tu vois Cormac, c'est ça, se venger des briseurs de cœurs. »

Sans un regard vers Terry, elle courut à travers le château pour sortir et aller jusqu'au lac, où elle s'assit sous son arbre préféré . Elle se sentait soulagée et lourde à la fois. L'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien et de méchant, envahie de sentiments contradictoires . De loin , elle aperçut Harry et Luna qui marchaient ensemble le long du Lac et elle sourit devant l'étrange couple qu'ils formaient . Mais après-tout, qui peut réellement dire quelle est la personne qui nous convient ?

A SUIVRE …

**PS : FIN du chapitre:) Vous avez-vu je n'ai pas été trop longue , non ? Donc VOUS mettez moi une REVIEW vous entendez ? Ou j'arrête la fiction , moi ! Les reviews sont nos salaires, comment savoir si ma fiction vous plaît ou pas si vous ne me le faites pas savoir ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : _Vous avez dit amour ? _**

**B-I-S-O-U-S !**


	8. Pris au piège

**KISS GAME : Chapitre 8 : Pris au piège **

**Hello Hello ! Désolée d'avoir mis encore une fois ce chapitre bien tardivement, je le conçois. Seulement, les cours ont repris et je ne peux écrire que le week-end, alors...:/ Bref, j'ai modifié deux choses dans ce chapitre, la période couverte du chapitre car l'autre ne finissait pas le 1ere novembre mais 24 octobre. Ensuite , le titre de ce chapitre qui n'est finalement pas « Vous avez dit amour ? »**

**Bref, merci à eux qui suivent ma fiction, et qui...HEM... l'apprécie même si je n'en sais rien vu que la plupart des reviews que je reçois sont : « La suite! » , reviews très constructives, comme vous pouvez voir. * ironie ***

→ **Réponse aux reviews qui ne sont pas constituées des mots « la-suite » :**

**. Leslie **a dit :

"Franchement, au début, quand j'ai lu les 5 premières phrases, comprends-moi, moi accros à Harry Potter, découvre qu'il ne sort pas avec Ginny, et n'est pas meilleur ami avec Ron et Hermione.. :/."

_**A quoi je répond que je suis tout à fait de ton avis, et que cela m'aurait déçu aussi ^^. Disons que j'ai voulu faire différemment, j'ai pris un risque, et je l'assume entièrement.:)**_

« Mais après deux paragraphes, ça y est, j'étais à fond dedans, et,j'ai lu les 7 chapitres en 15 minutes ! :D. »

_**Waouh tu bats mon record quand j'essaie de relire mes chapitres, bravo !:)**_

**.Thascar **a dit :

« Il faudrais me dire ou tu vas chercher tout ca :D . »

_**A quoi je répond : Il faudrait déjà que je le sache moi-même !:) J'ai un fonctionnement des neurones différent de beaucoup de gens, cela peut expliquer toutes les bizarreries de cette histoire ^^**_

* * *

**Période couverte par le chapitre :**

Du 25 octobre au 8 novembre.

**Résultats actuel des compteurs de baisers :**

**Ginny : Carré bleu : 55 carré rouge : 0**

**Harry : Carré bleu : 60 carré rouge : 0**

* * *

_**« Il est plus difficile de dissimuler les sentiments que l'on a que de feindre ceux que l'on a pas. »**_

François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

« Salut, Harry ! S'écria Ginny en serrant le Survivant brièvement dans ses bras.

_Tu as vu l'heure ? A cette vitesse, nous n'aurons pas le temps de déjeuner et nous devrons partir en cours le ventre vide !

_Oh...contiens donc ta bonne humeur cinq minutes. Allez, allons déjeuner avant que tu ne t'effondres par terre pour cause de famine. »

Prenant son meilleur ami par le bras, Ginny l'entraîna hors de la salle commune des Gryffondors et ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers de pierre qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent au passage Padma puis Dean. A la vue de ce dernier, Ginny lâcha le bras d'Harry et sourit timidement à son ex petit-ami pendant que le Survivant fronçait les sourcils. Arrivés à la table des Gryffondors, ils s'installèrent face à face, et Ginny remarqua qu'Harry ne lançait pas même un regard en direction de sa petite-amie en date, Luna Lovegood. Elle demanda à son ami s'ils avaient rompus, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit d'un air las :

« Non , non. Ca vaudrait mieux, d'ailleurs.

_Que se passe t-il ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est encore plus possessive que Padma Patil !

_Loin de là. C'est justement le problème. Il n'y a rien avec elle. On ne se parle pas beaucoup, on ne se dispute _jamais _tu te rends compte ? On ne fait que s'embrasser_ tout le temps._

_ De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu vas pouvoir me battre , tu devrais t'en réjouir.

_Oui mais je ne sais pas, cette fille me fait peur, on dirait qu'elle lit en moi et qu'elle m'examine sans cesse.

_C'est Luna Lovegood, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, quel date sommes-nous déjà ?

_Vendredi 25 octobre Ginevra. Au fait, il paraît que tu as embrassé Terry Boot devant Mc Laggen hier ?

_Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je constate. Oui, et je ne veux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

_Je le sais déjà. Tu as été blessée et humiliée par lui il y a deux ans et alors tu as voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

_Comment...comment tu … ?

_Je l'ai su dès que tu m'a annoncé que tu sortais avec. Je te connais Ginny.

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas sermonné ou empêché de faire ça ?

_Parce que je n'ai pas à intervenir dans ta vie. Enfin disons qu'il le méritait beaucoup. Je cherchais d'ailleurs un plan pour te venger mais tu m'a devancé. »

Ginny sourit doucement à son ami, heureuse de voir qu'il la connaissait parfaitement. Elle jeta alors des regards aux alentours pour apercevoir Cormac mais ce fut les yeux de Dean qu'elle rencontra de nouveau. Ginny détourna le regard. Pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentait coupable de sa séparation avec lui, certaine qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'elle n'avait pas su s'impliquer autant que lui dans leur relation. Elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir souffrir. Elle aperçut à la table des Poufsouffles le beau Anthony Goldstein, et elle le détesta un instant. Parce qu'il l'attirait beaucoup, et parce qu'il était certainement une des raisons pour laquelle Dean avait décidé de s'éloigner. Elle détourna le regard vers Harry et ils commencèrent une longue conversation sur leur sujet favori, le Quidditch.

* * *

Profitant d'être seule sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au château , Ginny s'assit deux secondes sur un rocher à proximité de la Fôret Interdite. Elle venait de sortir du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et ça l'avait épuisé. C'était le dernier cours de la journée et il faisait maintenant sombre, l'automne venant noircir très tôt le ciel. Peut-être même qu'il noircissait l'esprit de la jolie rousse. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait malheureuse, frustrée de ne pas obtenir quelque chose dont elle ignorait l'objet. Elle respira longuement, appréciant la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi automnale. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle, si forte habituellement, déprimait de jours en jours et ce sans raison particulière ? Machinalement, elle ouvrit son collier en forme de papillon pour y contempler son compteur. 55, indiquait son carré bleu. Elle qui évitait tant les garçons avant ! Elle avait pris confiance en elle, c'était certain. Assez pour séduire Anthony ? Non, il ne fallait pas risquer de se faire briser le cœur. Elle fixa le papillon en or ouvert accroché à son collier et sourit en voyant la phrase d'amour marquée. Harry ne s'était pas renseigné sur ce qu'il lui avait acheté ! Elle referma son collier et ferma les yeux.

« Salut ! S'écria une voix qui la fit violemment sursauter. »

Alors qu'elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle jeta un regard noir à son frère jumeau planté devant elle.

« Ca va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

_PARDON ?

_ Chut , crétin ! Apprécie un peu le silence autour de nous.

_ Ouai ouai super … bon je dois te parler.

_ Et moi je dois rentrer, manger , dormir , bref vois-tu des choses très intéressantes. »

Sur quoi elle se leva et contourna son frère. Alors qu'elle avait fait une dizaine de pas, elle entendit Ron murmurer :

« Je suis désolé.

_PARDON ? Je n'ai PAS ENTENDU !

_Chut ! Imita Ron. Voudrais-tu un peu respecter le sileeence de la nature ?

_Oh cesse donc de te moquer de moi. Et assume un peu tes paroles.

_J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

_Penses-tu que je vais te croire ?

_Je sais que je dois te laisser vivre ta vie. Cependant, tu es ma sœur jumelle et j'ai le devoir de te protéger contre les garçons...

_Ron, je suis assez grande pour prendre seule mes décisions. Même si tu es mon frère et que je t'adore, tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer dans ma vie sentimentale.

_C'est quand même moi qui choisira ton futur mari !

_Où te crois-tu ? Cria Ginny, exaspérée . Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge !

_As-tu l'intention d'embrasser encore d'autres garçons ?

_Et toi as-tu l'intention de rompre avec Véra ? Rétorqua Ginny avec un air de défi.

_C'est déjà fait.

_Quoi ?

_Cette fille n'a pas plus de cerveau que mon ancien rat croûtard !

_Je suis bien d'accord. A l'avenir tu sortiras avec des filles qui valent mieux qu'elles, plus intelligentes...

_Alors je finirai ma vie seule car la seule fille que je connaisse qui est extrêmement intelligente, c'est Hermione... »

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi bien entendu, ajouta Ron précipitamment.

_Peut-être devrais-tu sortir avec des garçons ? Ils en font de pas mal à Poudlard, il paraît !

_Hahaha ! Vraiment marrante. Bon , revenons à un sujet plus sérieux, Mes excuses sont-elles acceptées ?

_Tant que tu n'essaie pas d'effrayer mes petit-amis, oui. »

Ginny s'éloignait doucement lorsque Ron l'interpella de nouveau.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu ne feras qu'embrasser ces saletés de garçons au lieu de travailler cette année ?

_Non, Ronald.

_Vraiment ? Tu ne vas plus embrasser personne ?

_Bien sûr que si. Seulement, il se pourrait qu'il y ait autre chose que des baisers... »

Même ainsi, dans la pénombre, Ginny distingua parfaitement le visage de Ron devenir écarlate et elle se détourna , un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres. Elle marcha rapidement, flottant presque, vers le château, se sentant plus légère qu'avant. Finalement, la vie n'était pas si moche !

* * *

Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement compliqué ( « Il faut préparer le plus possible vos ASPICS » avait dit Mc Gonagall d'un ton autoritaire. « Non, miss Patil on ne fera pas les exercices les plus difficiles en juin... »), Ginny aperçut Hermione entrer dans la salle commune, son habituel air sombre déclinant toute invitation à venir lui parler.

« Hermione ! L'apostropha fortement Ginny. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

_Tu veux que je t'aide à avoir tes ASPICS en te donnant des cours particuliers ?

_Euhh non

_Quelle surprise ! Bon écoute, je n'ai pas le temps je dois...

_Sais-tu que Ron ne sort plus avec Véra ?

_PARDON ? S'écria Hermione en attrapant rapidement une chaise et s'asseyant dessus. Je veux dire...ah...

_Oui, il a dit qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente et mature pour lui.

_Oh... Pourtant elle n'était pas si mal que ça...

_Il m'a aussi dit... Oh c'est sans importance en plus tu as une tonne de devoirs alors...

_Non , je les ai fait à l'avance tu me connais, alors dis moi...

_Bonne nuit, Hermione, interrompit Ginny avec un sourire narquois en faisant semblant de bailler et en s'étirant. Je suis ex-té-nu-ée.

_Super, marmonna la brune en fixant Ginny monter dans le dortoir des filles. Merci beaucoup , fausse amie. De toute façon ce qu'il a dit ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre Ginny et l'aperçut assise sur son lit, comme si elle savait que la jeune brune viendrait. Elle plaça une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière l'oreille et attendit, jambes repliées que son amie prenne la parole.

« Je ne viens pas te parler de Ron. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais si jamais il veut sortir avec moi, je ne dois pas essayer de le séduire ou autre, il faut que ce soit naturel...

_Le séduire ? Ricana Ginny. Et comment tu t'y prendrais ? En lui lisant un livre endormant sur la naissance des Trolls ?

_Ris autant que tu veux, mais c'est moi qui t'ai donné des conseils pour ton puéril pari. Je n'ai peut-être pas une tenue vestimentaire provocante ou la tonne de maquillage sur mon visage, mais je connais la psychologie féminine ainsi que les rapports entre individus de sexe opposé !

_D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne. Bon pourquoi es-tu là si ce n'est pas pour me parler de mon imbécile de frère ?

_De ton pari puéril justement.

_Quoi ? Oh Mione me dit pas qu'Harry t'as embrassé quand même !

_Es-tu devenue folle ? Non je voulais savoir où tu en étais , toi.

_55.

_Pardon ?

_55 baisers ! 1 revanche assurée, 2 cœurs brisés, un garçon inaccessible et un éloignement avec un meilleur ami !

_Oui, ce garçon « inaccessible » serait-il Anthony Goldstein ?

_Comment le sais-tu ?

_C'est la façon dont tu le regardes. Tu penses tenir psychologiquement longtemps ?

_Oui, il le faut. Je ne dois pas montrer à Harry mes faiblesses.

_Ginny, ce n'est qu'un « pari » ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te suivra à vie , déclare forfait et tu n'auras à subir les moqueries d'Harry que pendant un mois maximum !

_Oui, et moi je suis la femme secrète du professeur Flitwick avec qui j'ai eu Gilderoy Lockhart et j'ai 90 ans ! Hermione, tu ne connais pas Harry comme je le connais. Ca va me suivre toute ma vie cette affaire. Même quand je serai à l'article de la mort, vieille et toute ridée, il sera à mes côtés pour me dire « Adieu Ginny, la Madame-je-suis-une-dépressive-qui-ne-sait-séduire-personne-et-qui-a-fini-par-epouser-Flitwick ».

_Très bien. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione , ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période. Je suis sûre que demain je verrai la vie en rose à nouveau.

_« Et moi je suis la femme secrète du professeur Rogue avec qui j'ai eu... »

_Oh tais-toi donc ! Rit Ginny en lançant un oreiller sur son amie. »

S'ensuivit ensuite une bataille qui remonta légèrement le moral de la jeune rousse.

* * *

« Cette fille est définitivement cinglée ! Déclara Harry le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner.

_Pourquoi donc ? Demanda distraitement Ginny qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je viens de te dire que j'ai rompu avec Luna Lovegood.

_Oui et alors ?

_Et elle n'a presque pas réagit.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant on ne reste pas impassible face à une rupture ! S'exclama Ginny en baissant son journal et fronçant les sourcils.

_Je sais. Mais je suis arrivé devant elle, je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais plus continuer notre relation, elle n'a même pas eu une lueur de surprise dans le regard. Elle a juste murmuré : « Il fallait que ça arrive » , _Il fallait que ça arrive_ , tu entends Gin' ?

_Bon, au moins tu n'as pas à subir une des phénoménales crises de jalousie de Padma Patil...

_Oui, tu as raison. Toujours sur le sujet de l'amour, tu as l'intention d'avoir un petit-ami prochainement ?

_C'est mon frère qui m'espionne à travers toi ?

_Non, mais il me semble que je suis en avance sur toi au niveau des baisers en ce moment. C'est normal, je suis un véritable tombeur... dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

_Voyez donc cela. Le jeune Harry Potter qui n'a jamais confiance en lui commence à changer !

_Si toi tu avais un peu plus confiance en toi, tu arriverais à avoir quelques garçons dans ton filet !

_Ce n'est pas une simple question de confiance en soi, mumura Ginny en détournant le regard. »

Elle avait l'air soudain sombre, ce qui inquiéta son ami qui demanda avec douceur :

« Tu vas bien Gin' ?

_Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas...

_Je sais très bien que ça ne va pas.

_Pourquoi poser la question alors ?

_Simple formalité. Dis moi Ginny...

_Harry, non je vais bien je...

_Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Ne suis-je pas ton meilleur ami ? Ne connais-je donc pas tes secrets ?

_D'accord, tu as gagné , grommela Ginny en fixant Harry , incertaine. En fait, c'est notre pari qui me rend triste.

_Pourquoi ? S'étonna celui-ci en se penchant vers son amie.

_Eh bien, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais nous faisons du mal à toutes ces personnes que nous embrassons et larguons ensuite...

_Tu plains Padma Patil ? Est-ce une blague ?

_Non , pas elle bien évidemment...

_Dean alors ?

_Je...oui, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas si je saurai supporter tout ça...

_Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Questionna le Survivant, soucieux.

_Non, je refuse de perdre devant toi, sourit faiblement la rousse.

_Pourquoi ne pas admettre que je suis un séducteur professionnel ?

_ Je crois que Cho se souvient de ta galanterie, ironisa Ginny.

_ Le Harry que tu as devant toi est différent de celui que tu connais.

_ C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Non, je refuse d'abandonner, mon état moral se dégraderait plus encore si je devais m'admettre perdante...

_Comme tu veux. Alors, on verra qui gagnera. »

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait. Il était assis sur son balai , glacé de la tête aux pieds. On était le mercredi 7 novembre et Ron avait exigé une séance d'entraînement _exceptionnelle _afin de se préparer au match contre Serdaigle en janvier prochain. En effet, son équipe avait battu l'équipe de Poufsouffle la semaine d'avant, mais Ron disait qu'il était primordial de rester concentré. Avec la brume glacée qui entourait le stade, Harry n'était pas vraiment enclin à chercher le vif d'or. Il aperçut Ginny qui elle non plus ne faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour mettre un but à son frère. Elle et Dean échangeaient des regards toutes les deux secondes, et Harry se demanda s'ils sortaient de nouveau ensemble. Il avait peur que son amie ne succombe de nouveau au brun juste par pitié. Son bonheur ne reviendrait pas de cette façon. Pour sa part, depuis sa rupture avec Luna, Harry perdait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Pas une seule fille en vue, et les seules fois où il essayait de sourire à certaines dans le couloir, elles le regardaient de haut et accéléraient le pas. Saleté de Padma Patil ! C'était elle qui lui avait fait une mauvaise réputation ! Il lui fallait une fille, et vite. Car si Ginny et Dean ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, cela ne devrait pas tarder. Mais qui ? Il propagea un regard sur le stade et fixa son regard sur Angelina Johnson. Non, cette fille devait être aussi difficile à amadouer qu'Elody ! Mais ce serait un bon moyen de prouver à Ginny ses capacités de séduction.

« Bon Harry, pourrais-tu essayer de chercher le vif d'or ? Grogna Ron. »

* * *

Harry attendit que tous les joueurs de Quidditch soient sortis du vestiaire. Angelina et Ginny étaient toujours les dernières à s'en aller. Cette fois-ci pourtant, Ginny semblait tellement préoccupée qu'elle partit rapidement. Il ne restait plus donc qu'Angelina.

* Essayons la méthode douceur* songea t-il.

« Tu as très bien joué, Angelina.

_On ne peut pas dire le même pour ton cas, répliqua sèchement celle-ci.

_J'ai d'autres choses à penser en ce moment, et puis en plus j'étais occupée à regarder une certaine fille...dit Harry d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

_Oui, c'est vrai que Ginny ne vas pas bien en ce moment.

_Quoi ? Non pas Ginny, je voulais parler de...

_Aurevoir, Harry, coupa la jolie brune. »

* Bon, on laisse tomber la méthode de la douceur. Vite , vite Harry fais quelque chose...*

Sans réfléchir, Harry prit Angelina par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur puis l'embrassa. Pression au poignet. Prise au dépourvu, Angelina ne réagit pas. Quand Harry se recula pour voir sa réaction, il crut qu'il allait recevoir une gifle mais elle se contenta de le regarder avec une expression de surprise.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux de moi, murmura t-elle puis suspicieuse , elle ajouta : Mais tu as du l'être d'Elody, Padma et Luna aussi !

_Padma s'efforce de me faire une mauvaise réputation parce que je n'ai pas supporté sa possessivité.

_Et si jamais j'étais comme elle ?

_Je veux bien prendre le risque.

_Très bien . J'accepte de sortir avec toi. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être dans tes bras toutes les secondes. J'aime avoir de la liberté.

_Très bien, dit Harry en espérant qu'elle accepterait quand même de l'embrasser souvent.

_Bon, il faut qu'on y aille. Viens, ajouta t-elle en lui prenant la main. »

* * *

Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle était sortie des vestiaires de Quidditch avant tout le monde, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait cherché Harry des yeux furtivement mais il regardait Angelina Johnson avec une expression concentrée et Ginny en avait déduit qu'il essaierait certainement de la séduire. Elle lui souhaitait bien du courage ! Angelina était très intelligente et ne tomberait pas dans son petit jeu de séduction, sans aucun doute. Soudain, une voix retentit derrière elle , une voix qu'elle connaissait et qui la figea subitement :

« Ginny, attends ! Supplia Dean en courant derrière elle. »

Ginny fit volte face. C'était lui qu'elle voulait fuir, qu'elle voulait voir disparaître. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était dépêchée de se changer. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Dean, je n'ai pas le temps de parler. J'ai une tonne de devoirs.

_Ecoute moi, juste deux secondes , je t'en supplie.

_D'accord, concéda la rousse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Je veux que l'on sorte de nouveau ensemble, dit Dean , sérieux, en se rapprochant dangereusement de la jolie rousse.

_Pardon ? Demanda celle-ci ahurie.

_Tu es toujours directe avec les gens. Alors je le suis également désormais.

_Dean...

_Ginny , je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en écoutant ton frère. Mais je veux changer maintenant. J'étais souvent de mauvaise humeur car je savais que tu étais attirée par un autre garçon. Mais je m'en fiche maintenant, si je peux être avec toi, je donnerai de l'amour pour deux.

_Dean...

_Je suis malheureux , Ginny. Depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, j'ai l'impression que la vie est nulle. Je t'en supplie, ajouta t-il en lui prenant la main.

_Je... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car il s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Elle songea tout d'abord à le repousser, puis finalement elle se laissa faire. Même si elle n'était pas heureuse, elle ne le ferait plus souffrir. Elle préférait se taire que d'être hantée de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis quelques jours. Dean lui sourit et elle se força à faire de même en songeant que peut-être, elle trouverait le bonheur avec lui. Au Diable Anthony, Seamus et Cormac ! Oh...et puis Michael Corner aussi !

* * *

« Ginny ! Mais dépêche-toi ! C'est pas possible , les filles sont-elles toujours aussi longues à se préparer ?grommela Harry en attendant son amie dans la salle commune.

_Et les garçons sont-ils tous des râleurs de ton genre ?

_Si vous vous dépêchiez un tant soi peu, nous ne serions pas obligés de crier. Vous nuisez à notre état mental.

_Pauvre chou, ricana Ginny. Si tu atterris à Ste-Mangouste à cause de moi, je vendrai te rendre visite.

_Pas la peine. Ce sera pire. Je préfère tenir compagnie à Gilderoy Lockhart !

_Ohh méchant ! Rit la rousse en déposant une bise sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi !

_Ca reste à prouver.

_ Vraiment ? Couina Ginny en faisant la moue et agrandissant les yeux. Tu serais capable de vivre sans moi, ton amie, ta sœur, ta presque moitié ?

_Tout à fait, d'ailleurs je... Ohhh non ne fais pas ta tête de chien battu Ginouille ça ne marche pas avec moi. Bon d'accord, tu as gagné, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es essentielle à mon bonheur et je remuerais Ciel et Terre pour toi...

_On va faire comme si tu n'étais pas sarcastique et que ces paroles étaient sincères.

_Mais elle l'étaient , rit Harry. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_Moi aussi, justement.

_Commence !

_Je... Je sors de nouveau avec Dean, annonça Ginny en évitant le regard de son ami.

_Oh, Gin' , tu es certaine que...

_Harry ne me sermonne pas , je t'en prie. J'ai pris ma décision.

_D'accord, je respecte ton choix. Bon eh bien, moi je sors avec … Angelina Johnson.

_C'est une blague ? Angelina n'accepterait pas de sortir avec toi ! Je ne te crois pas !

_ On parie ?

_ Encore ? Bon ok. Si j'ai raison, tu fais mon devoir de potion pour demain, et vice versa.

_ Marché conclu. »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la table des Gryffondors, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny, puis il se dirigea vers Angelina et l'embrassa. Celle-ci sourit à peine et se déplaça sur le côté pour qu'Harry s'installe. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux avant de prendre place en face d'eux. Harry lui fit un sourire suffisant, et la rousse se maudit : Maintenant elle allait être obligée de faire son devoir de potion ! Elle essaya alors de tester la jalousie d'Angelina et prononça d'une voix sucrée à l'intention d'Harry :

« Mon chéri. Il faudra quand même que tu gardes du temps pour moi, je suis ta meilleure amie après tout.

_Arrête ça tout de suite, Ginny, ordonna Angelina. Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse, alors ton petit jeu ne sert à rien. »

Ginny fit la moue. Elle était maligne cette fille ! Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans les bras d'Harry ? Elle les fixa longuement jusqu'à ce que Dean lui déposa une bise sur la joue. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, tout en évitant le regard accusatif d'Harry. Après tout, lui non plus n'aimait pas sa petite-amie, ils étaient au même niveau. Lui avait cette obsession de gagner et de montrer qu'il est séduisant, elle voulait gagner mais refusait de faire souffrir les gens. Ils étaient maintenant pris au piège dans ce pari, et s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans l'indifférence des sentiments et le malheur. Alors, inquiète, Ginny se demanda s'ils en sortiraient un jour. Leur Kiss Game n'était plus un jeu, elle le savait, cela déteignait sur leur humeur, leur relation et leurs sentiments. Et Ginny avait peur. Terriblement peur.

A suivre...

**Bon, bon mes petits lecteurs, j'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre. Il contient j'en suis certaines, plus de fautes grammaticales et d'orthographe que les autres chapitres, veuillez m'en excuser. Essayez je vous en prie de mettre des reviews constructives ! BISOUS **

**PS : Merci à Misslea70 de pour l'idée de mettre les résultats du compteur en début de chapitre !**


	9. Une dangereuse manipulatrice

Kiss Game : Chapitre 9 : 

**Une dangereuse manipulatrice**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Kiss Game.**

**Note : Afin de diversifier les petit-amis / petite-amies de nos protagonistes, j'ai placé Angelina dans la même année qu'Harry et Ginny:)**

**Les baisers sont limités à 50 par personne mais sont valables de nouveau si la personne qui utilise le compteur a embrassé une autre personne entre deux. **

**L'ambiance commence à changer dans cette histoire mais j'essaierai quand même de faire rire certains ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, et laissez PLEASE une review constructive, positive ou négative. **

**PS : Dois-je ou pas laisser le système des pensées entre « * » ? Je n'aime pas tellement ce figuré mais je n'en trouve pas d'autres aussi explicites. Quelqu'un a une suggestion ? Néanmoins vous remarquerez que toutes les pensées ne sont pas relatées directement, ça gâcherais le texte, je pense. **

* * *

**Note :**

• **Merci à Sariie pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur avec les débuts de dialogue !**

* * *

**-Période couverte par le chapitre-**

**Du 13 novembre au 1er décembre.**

**-Résultats actuels des compteurs de baisers-**

**Ginny : Carré bleu : 57 Carré rouge : 0**

**Harry : Carré bleu : 61 Carré rouge : 0**

_**« L'homme sans la femme et la femme sans l'homme sont des êtres imparfaits dans l'ordre naturel. Mais plus il y a de contraste dans leurs caractères, plus il y a d'union dans leurs harmonies. »**_

Bernardin de Saint-Pierre

En ce midi du mercredi 13 novembre, Harry et Ginny mangeaient en silence. Elle avait l'air exténuée et lui anxieux. Ils n'échangeaient pas un de leurs habituels discours complices. Ginny s'interrompit, sa cuillère dans la main pour rompre le silence désagréable :

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?demanda t-elle d'une voix presque froide.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Angelina et toi ?

- Je vois Dean.

- Super.

- Comment se passe votre relation ? Ajouta Ginny, apparemment désespérée de ne pas savoir quoi dire d'autre.

- Très bien et la votre ?

- Très bien aussi. »

Harry songea que la dernière fois où ils avaient échangé une conversation si froide remontait à leur première rencontre, lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Etaient-ils à nouveau étranger ? Non. Pourtant il ne leur manquait plus que de parler météo pour pouvoir classer leur conversation dans la section « Je-m'ennuie-le-courant-ne-passe-pas-entre-nous ». Mais il ne pourrait pas parler météo avec sa presque sœur tout de même !

« Tu as vu ? Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui même s'il fait assez froid. Déclara piteusement Ginny.»

Voilà. Ils en étaient arrivés à parler du temps. Harry se sentit étouffer et préféra abandonner son assiette.

« Bon. C'est bientôt l'heure de rejoindre Angelina. On se voit peut-être ce soir ?

- Oui, souffla tout bas Ginny en baissant la tête vers sa part de tarte. »

Harry se leva, hésita un instant, puis avança lentement vers la sortie. Soudain il se retourna et courut vers la table des Gryffondors. Ginny leva la tête, surprise et Harry s'écria :

« Ginny ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux que tu saches que je t'adore. »

La rousse eut un grand sourire , ce qui ne lui arrivait plus en ce moment. Le sang colora ses joues pâles et son joli regard noisette pétilla. Harry se sentit plus léger. Il se permit de la taquiner un peu :

« Je trouve que ton teint pâle te fait ressembler à Nick Quasi-sans-tête.

- Et toi on dirait que tes cheveux ont subit les dégâts provoqués par une mauvaise manipulation de Scroutt à Pétards !

- Oups ! Tu m'as démasqué, en effet. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Harry lui fit un signe de main, lui signalant qu'il fallait qu'il se presse.

Angelina lui avait donné rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque, ce qui l'avait étonné. Elle était déjà là quand il arriva. Elle était immobile, tenant son sac dans les bras. Son sac ?

« Salut ! S'exclama Harry.

- Oh salut, répondit-elle en souriant. Euh...ça ne te dérange pas si on passe un peu de temps à la bibliothèque avant de sortir ? Je dois me renseigner sur un sort.

- Oh...non non ce n'est pas grave.

- Très bien, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je n'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps, ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air déconfit de son petit-ami. »

A la bibliothèque ! Harry avait l'impression tout à coup de sortir avec Hermione Granger ! Lui qui pensait s'amuser et gagner un peu de points pour son pari ! Ah, il les choisissait bien ses petite-amies ! D'abord une hystérique hyper jalouse, ensuite une folle incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion et enfin une non-affective qui l'emmenait faire ses devoirs ! Au moins Ginny était tranquille avec Dean. Il se demanda si toutes les filles étaient si étranges. Il serait moins embêté de sortir avec Ron ! Enfin...théoriquement. Il suivit donc à contre cœur Angelina et ils s'installèrent à une table. Elle partit ensuite chercher un livre sans se préoccuper d'Harry. Alors qu'elle revenait avec un lourd ouvrage et s'asseyait pour le lire, Harry impatient l'interrogea :

« Tu en as pour longtemps ?

- Peut-être , oui. Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux t'en aller.

- C'est une habitude pour toi d'être aussi désagréable avec les gens ?

- Oui, et je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

- Mais enfin , Angelina, on était censé passer un moment romantique ! »

Elle leva la tête de son ouvrage et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle retourna à sa lecture et dit :

« Voilà. Nous avons eu un moment romantique. Tu es heureux ?

- Euh...oui. Sur quoi travailles-tu ?

- Le sortilège Anapneo, il permet de débloquer la...

- ...trachée artère d'une victime, poursuivit Harry d'un air entendu.

- C'est ça. Je prend juste quelques informations et on va profiter du beau temps. »

* * *

Harry montait les escaliers d'un pas vif. Il était déçu, énervé et fatigué . Ce qui devait ne prendre que quelques minutes avait pris une heure et demie ! Finalement, Angelina avait décrété qu'il ne faisait pas assez beau pour sortir et ils étaient restés là, debout sans rien dire. Elle avait trouvé alors une excuse pour remonter à la salle commune des Gryffondors, prétextant devoir parler d'un sujet sérieux avec Katie Bell. Jamais auparavant Harry ne s'était ennuyé lors d'un rendez-vous. Même Luna Lovegood était plus marrante qu'elle ! Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un et ce tout de suite. Hermione ? Non, elle se moquerait de lui plus qu'autre chose. Ginny ? Pareil. Mais bon c'était sa meilleure amie, elle allait l'aider non ? Il prononça le mot de passe des Gryffondors puis dès qu'il fut entré il aperçut Ginny, sa chevelure rousse ne passant pas inaperçu.

« Ginny ! S'écria t-il, il faut que je te parle ! »

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en pleine séance de bécotages avec Dean et balbutia :

« Oh...je-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

- C'est bon Harry, répondit Ginny en s'éloignant de Dean et lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir

en face d'eux. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- C'est...privé, chuchota t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Dean qui se leva et alla parler à Seamus Finnigan.

- Je t'écoutes.

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil. Tu vois, le rendez-vous avec Angelina ne s'est pas du tout passé comme je le souhaitais. Elle m'a emmené à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs puis m'a planté !

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Ginny, songeuse. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui pouvait faire ça !

- Je pensais ça aussi avant. Dis-moi , comment m'y prendre pour qu'elle soit plus...gentille ?

- As-tu pensé à demander ceci à Hermione ?

- Oui, mais tu la connais, elle se serait moqué de moi !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu ne peux pas vraiment la rendre gentille. Il faut que tu l'acceptes telle qu'elle est

- D'accord, je vais user de patience et vais m'efforcer de l'attendrir, après tout je ne suis pas Gryffondor pour rien, je suis le courage personnifié...mais bon, ça va me prendre du temps...il n'y aurait pas une autre solution ?

- Il faut que tu rompes avec elle.

- Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil. Peut-être que je ressortirai avec Padma, au moins elle , elle voulait toujours m'embrasser et m'enlacer.

- Ah non pas elle par pitié !

- C'était de l'humour, Ginny ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, s'étant douché et habillé rapidement, Harry descendit parmi les premiers dans la salle commune et il attendit près des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Sans surprise, il vit que Dean faisait de même, accolé contre le mur, affichant une expression agacée. Certainement préférait-il que Ginny se dépêche de descendre ou pire qu'elle soit descendue avant lui. Harry secoua la tête en riant. Il pouvait attendre, le pauvre ! Il ne connaissait aucune fille qui ne passe au moins 45 minutes dans la salle de bain. A part Hermione, qui semblait trouver plus intéressant de passer ces 45 minutes à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune à réviser.

Ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il attendait, néanmoins aujourd'hui mais Angelina. A contre-cœur, mais alors vraiment parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il avait choisit la deuxième solution, celle de rompre avec elle, bien qu'elle entraîne elle aussi quelques problèmes. Comment réagirait-elle ? Et avec qui allait-il sortir ensuite ? Oui, il avait bien évidemment pensé de nouveau à Padma, naturellement affective, mais il redoutait que Ginny ou elle finisse à l'infirmerie après une de leurs batailles verbales, ou physiques.

Angelina arriva avant Ginny, et en voyant Harry qui manifestement l'attendait, elle inspira , secoua ses longs cheveux bruns puis le fixa d'un regard accusateur, comme s'il venait de commettre une faute grave.

« Quoi ? Grinça t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Allons chercher un coin isolé.

- Je ne bougerai pas. Nous sommes très bien, ici.

- Mais...

- Je t'écoutes.

- Très bien, persifla Harry, agacé lui aussi. Je veux que l'on rompe.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ? Et ça ne te fait rien ?

- Les briseurs de cœurs comme toi qui ne cherchent que des petite-amies prêtes à sacrifier leur vie pour passer du temps avec toi et faire une séance « Bisous baveux » non merci j'en veux pas.

- Merci de la franchise ! Tu aurais pu me le dire hier !

- Moui. Maintenant tu sais. Bonne journée, Harry ! »

Harry resta immobile, dépité. Il s'était fait utilisé , voilà tout. Il se promit de choisir à l'avenir ses petites-amies avec plus d'attention. Il faut encore qu'elles veuillent bien de lui ! « Briseur de cœurs » quel surnom stupide ! Ginny avait largué Seamus, Dean et Cormac et tout allait bien pour elle ! Harry fixa de nouveau Dean qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Seulement, Harry savait que lorsque Ginny descendrait ( si elle se décidait à descendre avant Noël), il ne dirait pas un seul mot déplaisant envers elle. Il était trop amoureux. Et Ginny était une furie. Il fallait à Harry une fille amoureuse de lui.

Soudain , la belle rousse apparut à ses yeux alors qu'elle descendait rapidement les escaliers, trébuchant toutes les deux marches. Elle sourit à Harry puis se figea en voyant son air sombre et l'interrogea du regard, mais le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de dénégation puis tapota discrètement sa montre couleur or accrochée à son poignet. Ginny comprit instantanément et fit une moue désolée à laquelle Harry répondit par un sourire triste. Il prit conscience qu'elle s'était discrètement maquillée, comme le premier jour de leur pari. Elle rayonnait, et il remarqua à quel point elle était jolie. La rousse se détourna de lui et avança précipitamment vers son petit-ami puis l'embrassa.

« Je n'ai pas été trop longue j'espère ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Euh... hésita Dean. »

*Dean, ne te révolte pas tu vas le payer cher, songea Harry.*

« Quand même un peu, finit-il par répondre. Tu as mis tant de temps pour te mettre cette peinture sur le visage et essayer de te coiffer ? »

* Aïe. *

Ginny avait viré au rouge si vite qu'Harry en resta épaté. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne pouvant apparemment pas formuler une phrase cohérente et résistant à l'envie de gifler Dean.

« Je... Oh pardon, je fais tout pour te plaire mais MONSIEUR n'est pas content, alors MONSIEUR ferait mieux de choisir une autre petite-amie qui ne prenne pas soin d'elle, et qui soit là pour MONSIEUR à une heure donnée, je te recommande vivement , par exemple...par exemple... »

Bug habituel de Ginny lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

« Mc Gonagall ! Triompha la jeune femme en hurlant si fort qu'on avait dû l'entendre jusqu'à Kings Cross. »

Harry s'imagina un instant la scène dans sa tête : Mc Gonagall et Dean enlacés dans le bureau de celle-ci...Il grimaça d'horreur et décida d'aller enfin déjeuner. Il fit un geste de salut envers Ginny qui ne le remarquait pas, trop occupée à s'époumoner devant un Dean qui se ratatinait de plus en plus. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers le portrait de la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

Harry marchait désormais seul dans les couloirs, afin de rejoindre la salle de métamorphose, où il devait avoir un long cours. Il n'avait osé parler à sa meilleure amie pendant les autres cours du fait de sa mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, elle se baladait toujours avec Dean, malgré la distance physique qu'il y avait entre eux. Harry réfléchissait comme d'habitude à sa prochaine petite-amie, si il y aurait une. Il avait encore feuilleté en secret le livre « Comment séduire les sorcières » de l'auteur _Bouclestylée_, mais il pensait maintenant que même ses conseils étaient inutiles, voir complètement impossible à suivre. Il s'était concentré sur la rubrique « Comment garder sa copine » en vain, il avait même fait la moue en lisant la ligne « Attendre qu'elle veuille vous embrasser pour le faire » en pensant à Angelina. Toujours dans ses pensées, il croisa au passage Elody Pretwich, la première fille qu'il avait embrassé pour le pari. Elle lui sourit et vint à sa rencontre, ce qui le surprit :

« Bonjour, Harry Potter.

- Euh, salut.

- Alors, t'es-tu amélioré en potions ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu ne t'y accroches plus du tout depuis quelques temps. Les ASPICS approchent, tu sais ? »

Hermione 2, voilà comment Harry allait l'appelait.

« Euhh...non, je l'avoue. Mais je vais me rattraper.

- J'espère bien. Sinon, comment vont tes amours ? Dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

- Le calme plat, dit Harry déconcerté par le calme de la jeune fille.

- Il paraît qu'on t'appelle le « briseur de cœurs » maintenant ?

- C'est Padma qui a lancé cette rumeur.

- Oui, d'ailleurs elle ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier.

- Euhhh... si elle... elle t'aime beaucoup.

- C'est faux. Elle aime sa propre personne, sa beauté, voilà tout ce qu'elle chérit dans ce monde. Moi je ne la crois pas, je sais que tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'un simple briseur de cœurs. Sincèrement.

- Merci, Elody. Je...je dois y aller, j'ai cours.

-Alors, à plus tard. Mais songe à ce que je t'ai dis. »

Elle s'éloigna laissant un Harry troublé reprendre son chemin. Finalement, elle ressemblait plus à Luna qu'Hermione, elle semblait connaître les gens sans jamais passer du temps avec eux, et elle avait ce même regard pénétrant.

Elles sont peut-êtres cousines éloignées, songea t-il.

Malgré sa discussion avec Elody, il arriva bien à l'avance à son cours ce qui lui permit de réfléchir encore et encore.

* * *

A moitié réveillée par une sensation de fraîcheur dans son cou, Ginny ouvrit les yeux puis remonta sa couverture afin d'être plus au chaud. Elle se tourna sur le côté et vit sur son réveil qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Elle entreprit de se rendre à la salle de bain. Au passage, elle s'examina dans un miroir et se trouva une mine fatiguée. Tout en baillant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au calendrier accroché juste à côté. On était le lundi 18 novembre. Et elle détestait les débuts de semaine. Elle se doucha, s'habilla puis se coiffa négligemment, se contentant d'attacher ses cheveux. Elle descendit ensuite dans la salle commune, mais n'y vit ni Dean , ni Harry. Son estomac se manifestant, elle décida d'aller déjeuner seule, avant son cours de divination. Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était l'une des premières à venir déjeuner ce qui l'étonna. Il était rare qu'elle soit à l'avance. Peut-être que les remarques de Dean y étaient pour quelque chose.

Harry et Dean arrivèrent alors qu'elle terminait son repas, tous les deux semblant extrêmement surpris de la voir, ce qui l'agaça, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

Soudain elle sursauta lorsque Hodward, son hibou atterrit lourdement sur...son assiette. Grimaçant, elle détacha la lettre qu'il avait transporté et fut étonnée de reconnaître l'écriture de Fred et Georges.

« Chère Ginny adorée,

Nous t'écrivons pour savoir si notre invention concernant un de tes nombreux paris fonctionne bien. Bon... Et aussi parce que maman qui passe souvent nous harceler, nous a demandé...gentiment...de t'écrire régulièrement afin de ne pas te faire croire à une certaine rupture fraternelle bla bla bla on te passe le reste. Ici tout se passe bien, les affaires marchent et nous on va bien. Tu prieras le bonjour à Harry. J'espère que tu ne lui fait pas vivre un enfer, et que toi tu es très sage concernant les garçons. Le premier qui te brise le cœur connaîtra une de nos inventions spéciales. Nous tenons beaucoup à toi. Bref, trêve de mièvreries, on espère que tu te portes bien.

F & G

« Fred et Georges te prient le bonjour, Harry.

- Bien. Alors tu t'es levée tôt à ce que je vois ? Sourit le jeune homme, moqueur.

- Pas de commentaire, Potter. Sinon je t'envoie une Bulba Gerba comme cadeau de Noël.

- Pas de problème. Ca me rappellera ton visage, j'aurais un souvenir de toi au moins.

- Hahaha. Je peux aussi t'offrir une baffe. Ma marque restera un moment gravée sur ton visage et ça te fera un meilleur souvenir. Ne suis-je pas généreuse ?

- Va développer ta générosité ailleurs,veux-tu ? pouffa Harry.

- Comme tu veux, « briseur de cœurs ».

- Hé !

- Pourquoi t'offusques-tu de ce titre ?

- Je te signale que plus personne n'accepte de sortir avec moi et que je me suis fait manipulé par Angelina !

- Ce n'est pas un réel changement, fit remarquer Ginny avec un léger sourire.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire, déclara durement son ami en se levant d'un bond et filant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

- Mais...Harry ! Je rigolais ! »

Puis, se tournant vers Dean, qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas lui non plus la réaction d'Harry, elle ajouta :

« Il devient de plus en plus susceptible dis donc ! Il ne réagit jamais violemment à nos taquineries ! »

Cet incident avec son ami troubla la rousse le reste de la journée. Elle essaya bien pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie puis de défense contre les forces du mal d'accrocher son regard, sans succès. Seule la présence de son petit-ami l'empêchait d'afficher un air sombre... juste avant qu'il ne lui demande si elle avait déjà un cavalier pour le bal.

« Je...bon ne te moque pas de moi ok ? J'ai accepté d'y aller avec Michaël Corner.

- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? Dit Dean , étonné

- Bon...je ne savais pas qu'on allait sortir ensemble et...tu sais...j'avais un peu pitié...alors...

- J'ai vraiment peur que tu veuilles m'abandonner pour lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Non. »

Ginny éclata de rire, suivie de Dean. Ils marchaient dans le couloir menant aux cuisines de Poudlard. Soudain, une ombre se dessina. Elle venait à leur rencontre. Les torches éclairèrent l'inconnu et révélèrent son identité. Anthony. Tous les trois se figèrent. Anthony paraissait surpris, Ginny gênée , Dean renfrogné. Ils restèrent plantés ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, mais Anthony brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé et ouvrit sa bouche parfaitement dessinée :

« Pourrais-je te parler en privé une minute, Ginny ? »

* Il sait mon prénom, il sait mon prénom ! Songea celle-ci, hystérique. Pas de problème je veux bien aussi te parler des heures si tu veux...Ah merde ! Dean.*

« Euh, c'est-à-dire que...

- Je vous laisse, murmura Dean en s'éclipsant si rapidement que Ginny ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Euh... fut tout ce qu'elle sut dire lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Anthony.

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal de Noël. »

* AHHHHHHHHH ! Voyons voir, résumons la situation. Mr Anthony ci-présent invite Miss Ginny à danser au bal avec lui, voir plus. Point positif : Miss Ginny est très attirée par Mr Anthony. Point**S** négatif**S**: Miss Ginny a accepté d'y aller avec Mr Michael qu'au passage elle déteste, deuxièmement elle sort avec Mr Dean. Solutions : Pleurer et hurler à travers le château / Embrasser Anthony / Assassiner Dean / Faire appel à Rose et Parvati pour faire une farce à Michaël qui l'empêchera d'aller au bal / Donner une gifle à Harry...BAH QUOI ? C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ce pari...Ah bah non en fait... mais on va faire comme si... *

- Harry...Michael...Dean...balbutia Ginny.

- Pardon ? Interrogea Anthony, perdu.

- J'y vais avec Michaël Corner, dit piteusement Ginny en baissant la tête. La première solution évoquée ci-dessus était sur le point de se réaliser. Mais finalement, qu'est-ce que ça changerai ?

- Oh...eh bien ce n'est pas grave. Bonne soirée , Ginny. »

Sur ce, il glissa de nouveau à travers les ombres alors que la jeune fille esquissait un geste pour le retenir, qu'il ne vit pas. Comment être plus stupide qu'elle ? Impossible ! Elle venait de rater la chance de pouvoir sort... NON ! Elle avait déjà un petit-ami ! Elle devait arrêter de penser à ce Poufsouffle ! Ce n'était qu'une attirance physique après-tout, non ?

Elle courut jusqu'à sa salle commune, continuant d'essayer de se persuader que celui qu'elle aimait se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et elle avait raison.

* * *

Harry se baladait ce même jour dans le couloir du premier étage. Il était agité, préoccupé. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir réagit violemment à la remarque de sa meilleure-amie, alors il avait évité son regard le plus possible. Il se concentrait maintenant sur ce qui l'énervait tant, et trouva une solution. Il lui fallait une petite-amie ! N'importe qui ! ( ou presque). De préférence quelqu'un pas assez intelligent pour voir à travers son jeu. Et alors qu'il réfléchissait aux personnes potentiellement disposées à sortir avec lui, la réponse vint seule à lui. Il se stoppa. Une serdaigle sortait en retard de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux marrons, un nez fin. Véra. L'ex petite-amie de Ron. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers elle, tel un fantôme et alors qu'en l'apercevant elle le saluait, il l'embrassa passionnément. Bon, s'il le fallait !

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il pria qu'elle ne le gifle pas. Mais elle fit une démonstration de son...hum...charmant rire et Harry eut de nouveau l'envie de fuir. Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment bouger, elle l'attira à lui. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie.

* * *

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, marmonna Ginny en mordant dans un petit pain, les yeux exorbités.

- Ginny, réprimanda Harry. Arrête de répéter ça, tu es au courant depuis quatre jours du fait que je sorte avec Véra.

- Oui, mais attends, Padma encore ça passe elle est jolie, mais Véra !

- Je choisis qui je veux, ok ?

- No problem. C'est juste que...

- Ginny !

- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, dit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres entre son pouce et son index, ce qui lui donnait un air comique.

- En tout cas, sois en forme pour l'entraînement de ce soir, le match contre Poufsouffle approche.

- Mais on ne le joue qu'en février !

- Oui, mais tu connais Ron ! Toujours pointilleux par rapport à nos performances...

- Harry, Ginny je dois vous parler ! Interrompit une voix autoritaire qui fit raidir les deux amis. Hermione s'avançait dangereusement vers eux.

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps de se sauver ? Murmura Harry à Ginny.

- Moi, je propose qu'on lui lance mes petits pains à la figure.

- Essaye de faire semblant de t'évanouir, je prétexterai t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord, attends...

- ETES-VOUS SI INCONSCIENT QUE CA ? Hurla Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'un Harry terrifié.

- Raté, commenta Ginny.

- Nous sommes fin novembre et vous n'avez toujours pas effectué un programme de révisions pour les ASPICS ! Non mais c'est honteux !

- Ron a t-il subit lui aussi tes foudres ? Interrompit Ginny.

- Je... Ron est occupé par ses fonctions de capitaine de Quidditch et...

- Bien entendu, ricana Harry. Tu méprises le Quidditch Hermione, ne serait-ce pas parce qu'il a rompu avec Véra que tu es plus laxiste avec lui ?

- Cela n'a aucun rapport ! S'enflamma la brune. Et d'ailleurs tu as vraiment mauvais goût pour sortir avec...BREF, je veux que demain après-midi vous révisiez dans la salle commune, et je vous surveillerai ! »

Harry et Ginny n'osèrent protester et ils acquiescèrent sans enthousiasme. Hermione pouvait être plus terrifiante que trois Voldemort réunis.

* * *

« Pfff, j'en ai marre ! S'exclama Harry le lendemain alors qu'il travaillait avec Ginny ses ASPICS.

- Nous venons à peine de commencer ! Rit celle-ci. Attends toi à passer l'après-midi entier à feuilleter ces livres et à copier, ajouta t-elle en désignant la pile de livres qu'Hermione avait emprunter à la bibliothèque.

- Faut-il vraiment chercher tous les effets de ces sortilèges ? On ne les a même pas encore vu en classe !

- Je crois qu'elle en profite pour nous rendre plus intelligent qu'il ne le faut. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la préfète-en-chef dont ils parlaient. Elle se tenait éloignée et écrivait des notes sur un parchemin en regardant d'un air méfiant autour d'elle. Ce qui étonna Harry, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun livre à côté d'elle, et elle n'avait pas cet air de concentration propre à elle-même.

« Et si on allait travailler ailleurs ? Proposa Ginny. Dans une classe vide, loin d'Hermione.

- Crois-tu donc qu'elle va nous laisser passer sans rien dire ? Chuchota Harry, sceptique.

- On peut toujours essayer. »

Ils rangèrent rapidement et silencieusement leurs affaires et avancèrent à pas de loups jusqu'au portrait leur permettant de sortir. Soudain Harry se stoppa et Ginny se heurta violemment à lui. Hermione leur avait jeté un coup d'oeil interrogateur. Ginny réagit la première en tirant Harry par la manche et prenant la voix d'une femme d'affaire :

« Oui, oui Harry, tout à fait, nous avons besoin de ce livre. Allons à la bibliothèque, nous avons de fortes chances de le trouver. »

* Ginny, merci beaucoup ! Songea Harry. Espérons qu'Hermione tombera dans le panneau...*

Celle-ci soupira et retourna à ses notes.

* Bingo ! *

Harry et Ginny eurent un sourire triomphant et sortirent de la salle commune. Non loin, ils trouvèrent une salle vide et ils s'y installèrent afin de continuer leur pénible travail. Un moment après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Véra entra dans la salle en pointant Harry du doigt.

« TOI ! Hurla t-elle en faisant sursauter les deux amis.

- Véra ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Harry, surpris.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander ! On avait rendez-vous je te signale !

- Ah ? Oh, je suis désolé je devais travailler mes ASPICS et...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ELLE ? Ajouta t-elle en pointant Ginny qui soupira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes tes petites amies me haïssent tant, Harry ?

- Véra, Ginny est mon amie et...

- Sa meilleure-amie ! Rectifia la rousse avec un grand sourire

- Ginny, tais-toi ! Et toi Véra, ce n'est pas la peine de faire une crise de jalousie, je ne suis pas en train de l'embrasser ni rien, on TRAVAILLE ensemble !

- Oh...murmura la blonde en affichant une expression idiote sur le visage, oui je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est qu'on se dispute avec ce cher Harry Potter ! S'écria une voix qui résonna dans la salle. »

Les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Padma Patil s'avançait, hautaine, telle une reine. Elle se stoppa et portant sa main au cœur, elle dit d'une voix théâtrale :

« OH ! Mais c'est Ginny Weasley la cause de cette dispute ! Rien de bien étonnant ! Ma pauvre Véra...

-Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci en se tournant vers Ginny et l'examinant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourquoi dis-tu ça Padma ?

- Oui, Padma, renchérit Ginny, un sourire narquois accroché sur ses fines lèvres. Eclaire un peu notre lanterne !

- Elle va te voler ton Harry, chère Véra ! C'est une manipulatrice prête à tout pour rester seule avec, elle est dangereuse, méfie-toi...

- C'est vrai, Harry ? Questionna la blonde en se tournant vers le jeune homme, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Non ! Padma, cesse de dire des bêtises, Ginny et moi sommes ami, c'est tout !

- Alors, tu es bien l'homme de ma vie, hein ?

- Ah non ! Contra Padma, en colère. C'est MON homme à moi !

- N'importe quoi ! Harry, dis-lui que c'est moi que tu aimes !

- Je...

- BON ! Interrompit Ginny en s'étirant. Je préfère travailler avec toi dans le calme Harry donc on se réunira une prochaine fois lorsque ces dindes ne seront plus là.

-DINDE ? Hurla Padma qui virait de plus en plus au rouge. Tu ne t'es pas vu espèce de VACHE ? Tu ne me fais pas peur du tout !

- Oh ! Oublierais-tu que je suis « dangereuse » ? Bref, ce fut une conversation très intéressante mais je vais aller rejoindre mon petit-ami, mon deuxième je veux dire, puisque le premier, l'homme de ma vie, s'appelle Harry Potter... »

Celui-ci la fusilla du regard mais elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et elle se pencha pour déposer une bise sur sa joue devant le regard courroucé de Padma et celui mi-terrifié, mi-larmoyant de Véra. Ginny s'approcha de celle-ci, rit un instant puis murmura un « Bouh ! » qui fit sursauter la Serdaigle.

* Merci, Ginny ! Maintenant je me retrouve avec deux furies, merci beaucoup!songea amèrement Harry. Comment vais-je me sortir de là ? *

* * *

La semaine qui suivit se passa sans incident particulier. Dean et Ginny se voyaient moins souvent et se parlaient peu, Véra s'était rabibochée avec Harry qui se vantait de leurs longues séances de bécotage qui lui avaient déjà rapporté 50 points et Padma ruminait dans son coin en essayant apparemment de reconquérir Harry. Ginny se sentait de plus en plus seule. Non seulement son petit-ami refusait silencieusement toute conversation mais en plus elle ne pouvait pas parler une seconde à son meilleur ami sans que cette pouf de Véra soit collée à lui. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle soit si mince, qu'elle ai de si longs et soyeux cheveux, la façon dont elle enfouissait sa tête de dinde dans le cou d'Harry et la façon dont celui-ci la regardait, un regard mi-amusé , mi-tendre. Elle pensa qu'elle était peut-être jalouse, mais de quoi ? De voir Harry avec cette fille ? Etait-elle réellement amoureuse de lui ? Non ! Ce serait comme...imaginer un frère et une sœur en train de s'embrasser ou... Mais était-il vraiment son frère ? Oui, bien entendu ! Ils avaient tellement partagé de moments ensemble, au Terrier, à Poudlard, etc ! Alors peut-être était-elle jalouse de la complicité qui les unissait, de la passion qu'ils partageaient alors qu'elle n'avait rien de cette fièvre amoureuse lorsqu'elle était avec Dean. Oui, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait étrangler Véra à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Point. Et il fallait quelqu'un de mieux pour Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin du cours de Potion de ce jour elle prit Harry par le bras alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires :

« Oh , Harry j'ai oublié mon livre de Divination pour le cours d'après, tu veux bien aller me le chercher s'il-te-plaît ? Implora t-elle avec une moue adorable.

- Euh...d'accord. »

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle s'approcha de Véra qui lui lança un regard méprisant et elle chuchota d'une voix douce :

« Véra, je sais que tu crois que je suis ta rivale, mais cela n'est pas le cas. Harry est mon ami, je suis déjà amoureuse d'un autre garçon je te le promets...

-Alors...pourquoi Padma a t-elle dit ça ?

- Oh...pauvre chérie tu n'as donc pas compris ? Padma a dit ça pour que tu crois que JE suis la rivale pendant qu'elle séduit peu à peu Harry...

- Non ! Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Et tu connais Padma, elle est belle et Harry a déjà succombé à son charme. Il recommencera et il te laissera tomber, Véra. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir...

- Oh ! Murmura Véra en baissant la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Je vois, merci de m'avoir prévenu...

- De rien, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là... »

Ginny s'éloigna en simulant un air de compassion mais lorsqu'elle se trouva seule dans le couloir, elle esquissa un sourire triomphal.

« Dean, il faut qu'on parle, dit Ginny d'un ton autoritaire le soir-même alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.

- Je sais, soupira celui-ci en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et invitant son amie à faire de-même. Tu veux que l'on arrête de se voir, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu...

-J'ai l'habitude, ajouta t-il amèrement.

- Dean...c'est juste que...nous ne sommes pas faits pour être à deux et tu le sais. Nous n'avons pas de réels sentiments...

- Moi je t'aime !

- Mais moi, j'ai de l'affection pour toi, mais il y a quelque chose qui bloque...

- Je sais.

- J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Je suis désolée.

- Est-ce pour un autre garçon que tu me laisses ?

- Non ! Je t'assure, je...

- Bien sûr que si !

- Ah oui, et qui ça toi qui est médium ? »

Dean ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Ginny se sentait mal, mais soulagée aussi. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre l'aimer. Il devait l'accepter.

Soudain elle sentit qu'on la tirait par le bras et elle se retourna face à Harry. Il avait l'air extrêmement en colère, et elle rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Une sensation de culpabilité l'empêcher de respirer convenablement.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Ginny ! Déclara Harry comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant avec Dean.

- Maintenant ? Je dois... »

Elle se tourna vers Dean et Harry fit de-même. Il sembla comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais il la tira de nouveau par le bras vers la sortie et Ginny se laissa faire. Il la traîna jusqu'à la salle où ils avaient travaillé la semaine dernière.

« Tu veux que l'on travaille ? Il fallait le dire, j'aurais prévenu Hermione pour qu'elle nous...

- Arrête de faire l'idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconté à Véra ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Rien ! Cria trop précipitamment Ginny, le feu lui montant aux joues ce qui la trahit.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vient-elle de rompre avec moi à l'instant en prétextant que j'étais _amoureux de Padma ?_

- Je...je n'en sais rien. Arrête, tu me fais mal, ajouta t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras de l'emprise d'Harry.

- J'en ai marre que tu bousilles mes relations ! Si tu n'es pas jalouse comme tu le prétends, alors c'est que tu es folle et que tu as besoin d'un séjour à Ste Mangouste !

- Oh c'est bon ! Oui, d'accord je lui ai un peu raconté des mensonges, mais cette fille n'est pas assez bien pour toi !

- ET QUI EST ASSEZ BIEN POUR MOI HEIN ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne passe pas son temps à se maquiller, à regarder les garçons, à s'admirer !

- OH ! Donc tu voudrais que je sorte avec Hermione !

- Au moins, elle n'est pas une dinde et c'est quelqu'un d'honorable !

- Et tu prétends être ma meilleure amie ? Toi tu ne peux pas sortir avec qui tu veux , j'entends par là ANTHONY, alors tu décides de saboter mes relations afin que je soit aussi malheureux que toi ? C'est PITOYABLE ! Ne viens même plus m'adresser la parole, Ginny, dit Harry en la relâchant et s'éloignant.

- Harry, attends ! Cria désespérément Ginny. »

Mais il était trop tard, elle avait tout perdu. Sa dignité, son petit-ami et son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le 1er jour du mois de décembre, les élèves virent Hagrid commencer à préparer la Grande Salle pour le bal de Noël. Au programme, une couleur argentée partout, des plats au plafond, ainsi que les sapins. Contrairement aux traditions, la bal de « Noël » ne se déroulait pas le jour du réveillon, compte tenu du fait que la plupart des élèves voulaient y participer mais aussi rentrer chez eux pour fêter noël en famille. Le bal était donc fixé le mercredi 4 décembre, et les élèves étaient exemptés de cours le lendemain. Tous les élèves qui pouvaient y aller – les 5eme, 6eme et 7eme années- ne parlaient que de ça. Les filles de leurs robes, les garçons de leur inquiétude à ne pas savoir danser.

Harry lui était indifférent à tout ça il était de mauvaise humeur depuis sa rupture avec Véra et sa dispute avec Ginny- à laquelle il n'adressait plus la parole. Alors que pour se défouler, il marchait sans s'arrêter une seule fois dans les couloirs du château, une voix l'interpella :

« Harry ! Cria Romilda Vane en s'élançant vers lui.

* Pitié, pas elle ! Songea t-il. *

- QUOI ? Grommela t-il, peu enclin à lui parler.

- Tu m'accompagnes toujours pour le bal n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? C'est hors de question ! Pousses-toi !

- Tu me l'avais promis !

- Ah bon ? Et quand ça ? Je ne... »

Soudain une conversation avec son ex-meilleure ami lui revint en mémoire :

_« - J'en suis réduit à y aller avec Romilda Vane._

_- Rigole pas, moi c'est pire._

_-Qui?_

_- Michael Corner. »_

« Oui, eh bien je n'en ai plus envie ! Au revoir ! »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Mais Romilda ajouta :

« Aucune fille n'acceptera d'y aller avec toi. Padma les a toutes montées contre toi et je dois dire que Véra, la fille de Serdaigle, y contribue aussi. Tu seras la honte de tous si tu y vas seul. »

Harry se retourna, et la fusilla du regard. Plutôt mourir que d'être non-accompagné !

« D'accord, j'accepte d'y aller avec toi, marmonna t-il.

- Parfait ! Alors à mercredi, 20h. »

Il reprit sa marche silencieusement. La situation ne pouvait être pire : Il avait perdu sa petite-amie, sa meilleure-amie et maintenant il devait aller au bal avec cette idiote ! C'est encore plus maussade qu'il revint à sa salle commune.

**Fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! C'est je crois le plus long de tous les chapitres pour l'instant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'avais tellement envie de mettre tous ces passages dans le chapitre donc l'écriture a pris plus de temps. LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Votre auteur dévouée, A.**


	10. Je ne veux pas te perdre

Note : Bonjour à tous, ou à personne, si tout le monde a oublié cette fiction. J'avais décidé d'arrêter lâchement Kiss Game car je n'avais plus le temps, pas autant d'inspiration, et toujours ce manque de confiance total en moi (ce détail n'a toujours pas changé d'ailleurs). Et puis, on ne sait comment, nostalgique de la période Harry Potter je suis allée regarder d'anciennes fan fictions, et le regret de ne pas avoir fini la mienne m'a envahi. J'ai décidé d'essayer, à un mois du BAC, de reprendre peu à peu mon histoire, et d'enfin après quatre années la finir. Je suppose que personne ne prêtera attention aux éventuels chapitres que je publierai à l'avenir, mais je devais bien ça à mes héros Harry et Ginny. Dernière chose, si par miracle quelqu'un lit cette suite, je dois dire qu'en quatre ans j'ai évolué et que mon écriture est un peu moins « légère » et enfantine qu'à mes débuts, mais cela collera à l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

PS : je réponds toujours aux commentaires, si vous voulez bien en laisser.

Période couverte par le chapitre : Du 4 au 24 décembre.

**-Résultat actuel des compteurs de baisers-**

**Ginny: Carré bleu : 85 Carré rouge : 0**

**Harry: Carré bleu: 96 Carré rouge: 0**

**[Mercredi 4 décembre]**

"_La maladie de l'adolescence est de ne pas savoir ce que l'on veut et de le voulo__ir cependant à tout prix."_

Philippe Sollers.

Ginny soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux lissés tout en regardant son double dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'elle y voyait ne la satisfaisait pas, elle se trouvait ridicule, habillée dans cette ample robe vert-clair, ornée de dentelles, ces talons avec lesquels elle ne s'entendrait certainement pas, puisqu'elle serait en mesure de gagner le concours de trébuchages de l'année s'il existait. Et ce visage désespérément pale, loin des idéaux de la beauté magique, ces filles à la peau dorée et aux cheveux blonds pales! (Comment étais-ce possible d'avoir ce résultat naturellement, d'ailleurs?). Ginny aurait voulu ressembler à une vélane, avec ses cheveux lisses et le bandeau nœud dans ses cheveux, avec ce fond de teint, ce mascara et ce rouge à lèvres fuchsia qu'elle portait, mais elle se trouvait laide. Elle préférait son ancienne apparence de l'année dernière, robes noires et cheveux attachés. Mais ce soir, pendant lequel se déroulera le bal de Noël, il faudra passer la soirée à sourire si largement à tous qu'on pourrait se croire en plein tournage de pub moldu pour leur dentifrice, danser jusqu'à en avoir le tournis et à en vomir sur son voisin. Et le pire pour Ginny, supporter la présence de Michaël Corner, qu'elle n'aimait franchement pas et qui était son cavalier.

"Ginny, lui fit remarquer Hermione en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse, si tu affiches cette tête là le soir le plus beau de l'année, tout le monde va te croire folle!

- Allons, Granger, on est devenue superficielle à ce que je vois? Ainsi aller au bal au bras de mon cher frère Ronald t'as fait oublier que ton plus beau soir sera celui où tu recevras les résultats des aspics? Ricana Ginny.

- Bien sûr que non! Répondit la brune en prenant un air suffisant. Seulement moi, pleine de joie de vivre, je serais en pleine forme lors de la découverte de ces résultats, tandis que toi, mélancolique petite étudiante tu ne pourras même pas te lever de ton lit pour voir tes notes!

- Dit-elle sur un ton théâtral, répliqua la rousse. En tout cas, laisse-moi te dire que tu es magnifique, Hermione. Mon frère va certainement fondre pour toi. Quoique, aussi bête et têtu qu'il est, il pourrait dans un accès de timidité te laisser en plan pour aller retrouver Rire de Cochon.

- Rire de cochon?

- Oui, Véra, cette blondasse de Serdaigle qui m'a volé mon meilleur ami.

- Nuance, Ginny, tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation! Allez viens, allons retrouver nos cavaliers de rêve, je suis sûre que Michael s'est fait tout beau pour toi!"

Ginny tira la langue à son amie tout en la détaillant une dernière fois: elle était radieuse ce soir! Une longue robe blanche épousait ses formes et lui descendait aux pieds, un collier argent en forme d'éclair mettait son cou en valeur et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement relevés en chignon. Alors que Ginny ressemblait à une danseuse tutu minable, Hermione était une déesse grecque.

En bas, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les filles retrouvèrent leurs cavaliers respectifs. Ron était aussi droit qu'un poteau, l'air concentré, et Ginny eut envie de rire. Envie qui passa lorsqu'elle rejoint Michael. Il s'était en effet pour la circonstance habillé sobrement, avait tenté de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, et essayait d'avoir l'air digne. Il sembla néanmoins troublé quand la rousse lui prit le bras afin de sortir de la sale. Il ne cessait de la fixer, le regard subjugué. Ginny sourit: il était si mignon avec son regard innocent. Mais elle n'était pas très enchantée de passer toute une soirée en sa compagnie.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall de l'école, devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer: Harry était là, avec Romilda Vane. La rousse accusa le coup: Vane était habillée d'une robe courte, largement décolletée et très moulante. Elle attirait donc évidemment le regard d'Harry, ainsi que celui des autres garçons sur elle! Ginny fulminait. Harry croisa son regard et la rousse changea complètement d'attitude en une fraction de seconde: à la place du regard noir et plissé et des lèvres pincées elle devint extrêmement souriante, comme si elle était heureuse de les voir ensemble. Seulement, ce changement était trop brutal et Ginny eut l'air totalement stupide, ce à quoi Harry leva les yeux et se détourna.

Alors que l'adolescente tentait de reprendre un air impassible, elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle aperçut Anthony Goldstein, SON Anthony, du moins celui qu'ELLE voulait, au bras de qui à votre avis? Mesdames et Messieurs, à vous de le deviner, elle est brune, elle est abrutie, elle est jalouse possessive? TADAAM! Padma Patil, la dinde que Ginny ne pouvait pas supporter et qui avait dégradé la relation qui la liait à Harry. La rousse poussa un cri de rage sans le faire exprès, qui se voulait discret, mais qui dans le calme de la pièce résonna à des centaines de mètres. Tout le monde regardait Michael et elle maintenant.

"Ce n'est rien, assura Ginny, mal à l'aise. J'avais mal au pied, c'est tout."

Heureusement à ce moment-là les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves purent entrer dans la Grande Salle, entièrement décorée en argent et blanc. Ginny ne s'émerveilla pas plus que ça des décorations, les joues toujours rouges de honte. Les tables avaient été reculées contre le mur pour laisser de la place sur la piste de danse. Dumbledore était assis sur sa chaise dorée, le regard bienveillant. Les autres professeurs regardaient les élèves avec méfiance. Ils avaient peur que l'ivresse des festivités et de la danse ne rendent le comportement des élèves indécent. Sans compter qu'il faudrait traquer les couples se cachant dans les buissons pour s'embrasser !

Ginny s'installa à côté de Michael sans cesser de regarder Anthony et Padma. Maudite, elle était maudite ! Sa seule consolation était qu'il ne semblait pas tellement intéressé par la jeune brune qui essayait d'entamer la conversation en vain. Le repas fût servi, mais Ginny n'avait pas faim. Elle opta néanmoins pour des pommes de terre ainsi que des carottes, et pour finir une part de bûche au chocolat. A peine avait-elle fini de manger que Michael l'invita à danser : malheureusement, le morceau rock qu'elle avait apprécié était remplacé par un slow romantique. Ginny le laissa prendre sa main à contrecœur.

* Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être sa cavalière déjà ?pensa-t-elle. Ah oui, je déteste faire souffrir les gens. Et s'il me demande de l'épouser ? Je vais répondre oui pour lui faire plaisir aussi ? *

Lorsqu'il lui enserra la taille, elle grinça des dents. Il ne fût pourtant pas mauvais danseur. Ginny se plaisait à croire qu'il s'était entraîné pour elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Il n'essaya pas durant cette danse ou le temps qu'ils passèrent à essayer de parler ensemble : du quidditch, des ASPICS, de la neige qui tombait sans cesse. Pas une allusion à une possible relation, ce que la rousse apprécia. Alors qu'une nouvelle musique - classique cette fois - se faisait entendre, elle chercha des yeux son ex-meilleur ami. Il était assis avec Romilda et semblait en grande conversation avec elle. Sans réfléchir, délaissant le pauvre Michael elle se dirigea vers lui d'un air déterminé et lui demanda de danser avec elle, croisant les doigts pour qu'il accepte et qu'elle ne soit pas humiliée. L'air impassible, il refusa. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer, et tandis que Romilda éclatait de rire, elle cria à l'intention du jeune homme :

« Alors ça y est, ton arrogance est si grande que tu refuses une seule danse avec quelqu'un que tu considérais comme ta sœur ? Eh bien tu vois, tu m'écœures ! »

Sur ce, Ginny quitta la pièce en courant d'une façon qu'elle voulait théâtrale mais à cause de ses talons elle trébucha sur un pan de robe d'une élève et elle s'étala sur le sol sous les rires des danseurs.

* Pourquoi le monde me hait ? Ah oui, je suis la gaffeuse de service. Fichus de talons ! Voilà, relevons nous chère Ginny et restons digne et… Aïe ! Oh c'est pas vrai, mon talon s'est cassé ! J'en ai marre ! *

Elle parvint à destination, sous son arbre préféré : un pommier un peu de l'écart, près du lac et de la forêt interdite. L'arbre était nu de toutes feuilles depuis peu, avec le froid de novembre qui s'était répandu. Et là, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle fondit en larmes. Elle détestait pleurer, ou plutôt elle se détestait quand elle pleurait : c'était un acte de faiblesse pour elle. Quelle soirée ! Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher directement. Un vent glacial la fit frissonner : elle sursauta aux sons inquiétants qui émanaient de la forêt interdite, l'obscurité n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une masse s'écrouler près d'elle, et sans réfléchir elle pointa sa baguette en direction de l'inconnu.

« Doucement, dit celui-ci. J'aimerais si tu le veux attendre la fin de mes études pour mourir.

- Anthony ? interrogea la rousse, surprise. »

Elle se trouvait en effet côté à côté avec Anthony Goldstein, les cheveux plus sombres dû à la noirceur du ciel. Elle rougit immédiatement et pria pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Ce qui la gênait le plus c'était qu'il pourrait voir ses yeux bouffis par les larmes. Il semblait en effet voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, peut-être avait-il assisté à l'échange entre elle et Harry. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura :

« Une aussi belle fille que toi ne devrait pas pleurer. Est-ce Michael Corner qui t'as brisé le cœur ?

- Non, certainement pas, sourit Ginny. Je n'ai accepté d'être sa cavalière que par pitié ! Excuse-moi, continua-t-elle. Tu dois penser que je suis hypocrite et malhonnête.

- En réalité, c'est aussi ce qui s'est passé pour moi, avec Padma. Je voulais y aller avec toi, au départ, je te signale. Alors par dépit, lorsqu'elle m'a supplié de l'accompagner –j'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi moi- je lui ai dit oui.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'accompagner ? Je veux dire, il y a des filles plus jolies, moins maladroites aussi !

- Je pense que ta maladresse vient du fait que tu n'aies pas confiance en toi.

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai toujours été comme ça ! Quand j'avais 9 ans, je me suis cassé la jambe en essayant des talons à ma mère et en trébuchant. Le jour où on allait m'enlever le plâtre, j'étais si heureuse que j'ai crié « Wouhou » dans toute ma maison avant de dévaler les escaliers ! »

Ils rirent tous deux aux paroles de la jeune femme. Soudain Anthony prit le visage de Ginny dans ses mains alors que celle-ci restait paralysée.

« Tu m'attires beaucoup, Ginny Weasley, dit-il dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais je veux être fixé. »

Il l'embrassa alors passionnément et la rousse lui rendit son baiser, se laissant envahir par une sensation enivrante. Une vibration au niveau du cou la fit revenir sur terre : il y avait encore ce pari. Elle avait tant désiré trouver le courage d'embrasser Anthony que leur baiser lui paraissait maintenant banal. Bien meilleur que ceux de Cormac, Dean, Seamus etc., mais pas non plus extraordinaire. En fait, Ginny n'avais jamais compris pourquoi dans les films moldus que son père ramenait les deux personnages qui s'embrassaient avaient l'impression de vivre un conte de fée, d'être transportés vers une autre planète. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme blond en face d'elle, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

* C'est ça, être amoureuse ? Songea-t-elle. Toi, mon Anthony, je ne vais pas te lâcher, crois-moi, désormais tu m'appartiens ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ressemble à Padma Patil. Est-ce que je viens moi aussi de me transformer en dinde ? *

* * *

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? s'écria Harry en repoussant Romilda qui s'était littéralement jetée dessus. Qu'est ce qui te prend de m'embrasser ?

- Je pensais…qu'on s'entendait bien tous les deux. Je veux dire…je suis séduisante, pas autant que Padma Patil mais quand même, non ?

- Romilda, écoute…

- Et je sais que tout le monde me croit stupide et pimbêche mais je peux faire des efforts tu sais !

- Mais on ne sort même pas ensemble, je me fiche de ta vie.

- Quel tact ! Ose dire au moins que je ne te plais pas physiquement et que tu n'as pas apprécié notre baiser…

- Ce n'est pas…Oui bon c'était agréable, mais je ne veux pas de relation stable tu comprends ?

- Oui, et je ne suis pas la seule à le voir ! Tu as plaqué combien de filles dis-moi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Lorsque Romilda l'attira de nouveau à lui, il se laissa faire. Après tout, si chacun savait ce qu'il voulait, il valait mieux profiter pendant qu'ils étaient jeune non ?

* Et je vais encore gagner des points pour le pari, songea Harry. Je vais battre Ginny. Ah oui c'est vrai, on n'est plus amis maintenant. *

Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par Mc Gonagall qui leur fit un sermon sur la façon de se tenir correctement dans les couloirs.

* * *

[Du 5 décembre au 24 décembre]

« Harry, il faut que je te parles ! déclara d'une voix tranchante Hermione en fermant le magasine de Quidditch que le jeune homme cachait sous un livre d'astronomie.

- Oui, bon Hermy je te promets qu'après les vacances de Noël je me met sérieusement aux révisions, juré ! dit Harry en joignant ses mains pour se donner un air angélique. D'ailleurs, je ne retourne pas chez les Weasleys pour Noël, je reste ici afin de profiter à fond de Poudlard…pour réviser bien évidemment.

+- Bien entendu, répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux et s'asseyant près de lui. Mais je ne viens pas te parler de tes lacunes désespérantes et ta paresse du travail. Oh, de toute façon moi aussi je reste ces vacances ci, on pourra faire un programme de révisions intensives !

- J'adorerais, mentit Harry en priant mentalement pour qu'elle soit renvoyée de Poudlard avant les vacances. Oh juste pour une quinzaine de jours, seulement. De toute façon Hermione était une élève si exemplaire que la faire renvoyer serait aussi difficile que par exemple apprécier _réellement _des gâteaux préparés par Hagrid.

- Est-ce que Ginny reste, elle aussi ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il en se renfrognant et en faisant semblant de reprendre la lecture de son magasine.

- Tu es cruel, Harry. Je t'ai vu au Bal, comment tu l'as traité. Tu n'as pas de pitié pour elle ? Elle tient à toi !

- C'est une hystérique, une névrosée qui se mêle toujours de ma vie ! Je ne suis pas un gamin, tout de même.

- Bien sûr elle a ses petits défauts, mais si tu lui parlais sérieusement, elle pourrait faire des efforts pour se contrôler, j'en suis sûre…

- Mais ce n'est pas une question de contrôle ! Elle est si jalouse, est-ce qu'elle se prend pour ma petite amie ?

- Peut-être qu'elle est jalouse à cause de votre espèce de pari ! Vous vous montez l'un contre l'autre car vous êtes en compétition. Comme « Oh, combien il/elle a embrassé son/sa petite amie aujourd'hui ? Il faut qu'ils rompent ! »

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis au courant pour votre pari, mon cher. C'est moi qui ai donné des conseils à Ginny pour s'affirmer auprès des garçons.

- Toi, donner des conseils, Hermione ?

- Tu serais surpris d'apprendre que je… Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Tu sais, elle sort avec Anthony maintenant, et toi avec Romilda, oubliez vos querelles, votre compétition, et redevenez amis comme avant. S'il-te-plaît Harry, ne laisse pas ton honneur prendre le dessus. Va lui parler.

- Je vais y réfléchir, consentit Harry en lui souriant faiblement. »

Mais alors que la jeune brune quittait la pièce à demi-satisfaite, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. De toute façon, même si une grande partie de son être désirait se rapprocher de son ex-amie, comment s'y prendre ?

* * *

En ce vendredi 6 décembre, les joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe Gryffondor attendaient dans le froid glacial, la tête baissée alors que le capitaine, Ron Weasley leur criait dessus.

« On est lamentable, vous le savez ? A cause de vos différents, de votre paresse, de votre manque de réflexion, on va être facilement battus par les autres équipes ! Rentrez au château et pensez à votre attitude paresseuse ! Harry, Ginny, je veux vous voir à part dans 10 minutes dans le Grand Hall. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils et Harry secoua la tête, las.

* Quelle tact, Ron pour essayer de nous réconcilier, Ginny et moi, pensa-t-il, amusé. *

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le Grand Hall, sombre à cette heure de la soirée, Ginny attendait, bras croisés avec Ron, gêné. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et interpella le jeune homme brun :

« Je crois que vous êtes les principaux ravageurs de l'ambiance dans l'équipe. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais vous allez arranger ça, sinon je me passerai bien de vous aux prochains matchs !

- Tu ne peux pas nous virer, mon cher jumeau, rétorqua Ginny, grinçante. Où trouverais-tu donc deux joueurs aussi compétents que nous ?

- Il sera facile de vous remplacer, ne t'inquiète pas, _jumelle_. Au moins Hermione pourra vous faire réviser et ne s'acharnera plus sur moi ! Bon, je vous laisse, et ne me décevez pas ! »

Le départ de Ron jeta un grand froid dans la salle. Ginny et Harry se fixaient, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Tu as toujours été têtue, comme moi, sourit finalement Harry.

- C'est bien pour cela que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il va être difficile de prétendre s'entendre, Potter.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?

- Parce que je considère qu'il y a définitivement une rupture entre nous, répondit la jeune femme en détournant la tête d'un air théâtral.

- Ginny, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé méchamment le soir du Bal, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Quoi ? Pardon ? Je n'entends rien, qui me parle ? Allô ?

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire ça, alors cesse de te moquer de moi.

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'on faisait toujours avant n'est-ce pas ?

- On a changé, Ginny. On ne pourra peut-être pas être aussi complices qu'avant, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas à cause de petites-amies, d'un pari ou d'autres différents. Je tiens énormément à toi.

- Très bien, dit Ginny en décroisant les bras mais en gardant un air soupçonneux. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? Parce qu'un jour, tu m'ignores royalement, puis tu veux effacer tes erreurs.

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de critiquer mes choix amoureux, et vice versa. Qu'on sépare notre vie amoureuse de notre amitié. Et ce, même après la fin de l'année.

- D'accord, admit la rousse en se rapprochant de lui. On est de nouveau amis, alors. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai rencard avec l'homme de ma vie. »

Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, Harry la serra dans ses bras, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle fit de même. C'était si bon ce contact innocent mais plein de sens, entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient, qui avaient toujours été proches mais distants sur le plan physique. C'était différent, et Harry aimait ça. Afin de voir si elle ne lui en voulait plus, il murmura à son oreille :

« Je croyais que c'était moi l'homme de ta vie ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver, mon cher. Je préfèrerais rester célibataire toute ma vie que de t'épouser !

- C'est vexant, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais d'un sens, rassurant. Me marier avec une fille si maladroite qui se casse la figure même en baskets, ce serait vraiment gênant. »

Ginny le frappa au torse en éclatant de rire. Puis, d'un air hautain, assez comique, elle se dirigea soigneusement vers la Grande Salle, en balançant ses longs cheveux lisses qui retombèrent nonchalamment dans son dos. Harry se sentait si heureux qu'il partit faire partager sa joie à sa petite-amie en date, la chère Romilda.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Harry et Romilda s'embrassaient follement dans une classe vide, laissant leurs mains découvrir le corps de l'autre lorsque la brune aux cheveux bouclés se dégagea de lui et se retourna. Harry, surpris, l'interrogea :

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, de déplacé ?

- Non, non tu embrasses parfaitement, comme d'habitude, et puis tu sais, comment dire, faire plaisir aux femmes.

- Mais… ?

- Je dois t'avouer une chose, Harry. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y aucun sentiment amoureux entre nous et qu'il n'y en aura jamais.

Harry fut vexé. Bien qu'il pensa qu'elle avait raison, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Sinon, pourquoi le choisir lui plutôt qu'un autre pour passer du bon temps ensemble ?

* Mon honneur en prend un coup, songea-t-il. Pourtant, elle m'a choisi, il doit y avoir une raison. Non ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixe avec pitié ? Oh Seigneur. *

« Il fût un temps où je pensais que l'on était fait l'un pour l'autre, tu vois. Mais c'est impossible aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

- Jure-moi de ne pas me juger ! Je t'en prie, ne répète à personne ce que je vais te dire.

- C'est promis, répondit-il en se sentant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

- J'aime les filles, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry précipitamment en souriant avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, Ah…

* Ah mais quel idiot je fais ! Euh, attendez ça veut dire qu'elle est… ? Outch ! Je crois que mon honneur s'est définitivement envolé aux Bahamas, à cette heure-ci. Je suis un garçon utilisé par une fille afin qu'elle découvre son changement de sexualité. Vous comprenez, on m'a u-t-i-l-i-s-é ! Jamais je ne ferai ça à une fille, moi ! Enfin si, vu que j'ai fait un pari avec Ginouille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixe comme ça, Romilda ? Ah oui, elle s'attend à une réaction. Euh…*

- C'est bien, répondit-il lentement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Mais alors, tu n'es pas du tout attirée par moi ?

- Mais si, lui dit gentiment la brune en souriant tendrement comme à un enfant malade. Tu es attirant, avec tes cheveux noirs en bataille, tes yeux verts et ton air perpétuellement dépassé par ce qui t'entoure. Seulement, je préfère ces qualités chez une fille.

- Bon, eh bien je te laisse alors. Je suis heureux que tu as découvert ta véritable sexualité…avec moi, ajouta-t-il honteux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, afin de te rendre service moi aussi, je dirai à tout Poudlard combien tu étais attentionné avec moi et que moi j'ai brisé bêtement ton cœur. Je peux aussi simuler des pleurs, si tu veux.

- Non, merci. Mais d'accord pour l'histoire du gars qui s'est fait largué et qui est en manque d'amour. Ca me plaît bien. »

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Harry s'en alla vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, encore désorienté. Quand il songea à sa meilleure amie, il déglutina. Plutôt mourir que de révéler le motif de sa rupture avec Romilda ! Il avait encore un peu de dignité, voyons !

* M'enfin, si Romilda est heureuse, tant mieux pour elle. *

* * *

Assise dans un de ces fauteuils de la salle commune que Ginny aimait tant, celle-ci se réchauffait les mains près du feu tout en rêvassant bêtement. Anthony avait été obligé de repartir chez lui pour les vacances, mais la jeune femme avait encore le goût délicieux de leurs baisers enflammés sur les lèvres. Il avait promit de lui écrire, et même de lui envoyer un petit cadeau _personnel. _

« Moi je pencherais pour une corde ou une laisse, lui dit Harry en souriant narquoisement. Enroulée dedans, il pourrait se promener avec toi sans que tu lui fasses honte en trébuchant toutes les deux minutes !

- La ferme, Potter ! répondit la rousse en faisant mine de se fâcher. Mon Anthony est quelqu'un de romantique, pas un novice de ton genre !

- Pff, n'importe quoi, je suis capable d'offrir de magnifiques présents qui respirent l'amouuuuur à ma petite-amie, dit le jeune homme en haussant négligemment les épaules.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu en aie une !

- Mais j'en ai une, ma chère Ginouille.

- Mais oui, encore ton amie imaginaire, j'imagine, celle que tu fantasmes tellement que tu la crois réelle, d'ailleurs bravo pour ces démonstrations de baisers solitaire, mon ami.

- Je sors avec quelqu'un de réel. Et je vais te dire qui, justement miss je sais tout. Suspens, Tadaaaaaaaam ! Et l'heureuse gagnante du cœur –et du corps HA HA HA- de sa majesté Harry Potter est… Cho Chang ! »

Ginny éclata de rire, comme à chaque bêtise que lui racontait son meilleur ami. Mais devant son air sérieux, elle écarquilla les yeux ?

- Depuis quand tu sors avec elle ? Je croyais qu'elle ne te pardonnerait jamais le coup du « Hmm chérie, je t'aime mais un petit régime ne te ferait pas de mal » !

- Hier, Gin'. En fait je l'ai croisé au septième étage, et elle m'a emmené sans rien dire dans la salle qui change toujours, euh…la salle sur demande ! Partout il y avait du gui, au plafond, sur le sol, ainsi qu'un sapin de Noël ! Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas lui échapper à cause de ça, et en tant que gentleman je me suis laissé embrasser, vois-tu. Finalement, elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à changer, et qu'elle ne se mettrait plus en colère contre moi, qu'elle se dévouait corps et âme à moi, bla bla bla.

- Félicitations, je dois avouer que tu as frappé fort. Mais je crois que cette relation sera finie dès qu'elle reviendra de vacances et que tu l'accuseras d'avoir mangé tout le gâteau de Noël à elle seule !

- Non, je crois que c'est sérieux cette fois-ci. Si elle arrête d'être une hystérique, bien évidemment.

- On pari Harry ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

- Non merci, j'en ai assez de parier à tout bout de champ.

- Petit joueur, va ! le provoqua la rousse. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en réponse, ce qui lui valut un « Mais ! » de protestation de la part de son amie.

« Joyeux réveillon de Noël, Ginny, dit-il en la serrant contre lui, toujours émerveillé par la sensation de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

- A toi, aussi, Harry. »

**FIN… du chapitre bien évidemment. J'espère que vous ne le trouvez pas trop long, sinon dites-vous que c'est un cadeau d'excuse de ma part pour ma longue absence. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? *J'ai un peu l'impression de parler moi aussi à des gens imaginaires là, donc chers lecteurs réels, pouvez-vous me soigner de ma folie en me mettant un vrai commentaire ? Avec mon affection, Alexia.**


	11. Psychologie des relations amoureuses

Note : Bonjour (ou bonsoir, tout dépend du moment où vous lisez ma fiction) chers lecteurs enthousiastes d'avoir remarqué qu'un nouveau (LONG) chapitre après deux mois était enfin disponible. Bon, c'est moins que 1 an et des poussières tout de même hein ? Pardonnez-moi, mais après les épreuves du BAC (que j'ai obtenu avec mention très bien ) ), après avoir travaillé tout le mois de juillet (rentrant le soir chez moi lasse et sans courage), et être tombée malade, je trouve enfin le temps d'écrire Kiss Game. Et pour ne pas vous mentir, je ne peux promettre d'écrire régulièrement à l'avenir, car je rentre en septembre en classes préparatoires aux grandes écoles littéraire, ce qui va entraîner une tonne de travail ! Au moins j'espère m'améliorer dans mon style d'écriture afin de satisfaire les plus sceptiques sur ma façon d'écrire ^^. BREF, j'arrête ce long discours ennuyeux et je vous laisse en compagnie de mes chers protagonistes et je vous dis bonne lecture et à bientôt mes fidèles lecteurs !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes (ou pas) :

**Cassie : **Et oui ma vielle fanfiction, en même temps ça fait 4 ans que je suis dessus mdr, pas fichue d'écrire vite, mais je la finirai, promis

**Adrien0068 : **C'est vrai que ça change un peu Merci, j'espère que tu liras le prochain chapitre !

**SilveerknightT : **Merci *émue* d'être toujours là et de commenter !

**MissW : **Mais non ton commentaire m'a fait rire au contraire ! C'est toujours sympa d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi ! ) Sinon alors ce BAC tu l'as eu ? )

**Alisa : **Et oui, moi j'ai du mal à fractionner mes chapitres, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu aurais des chapitres de vingt pages ! Mais plusieurs lecteurs m'ont dit que les miens étaient trop longs du coup je me suis calmée… un peu. Moi c'est pareil que toi, plus j'aime une histoire, plus je veux que les chapitres soient éternels ! J'espère que le mien te satisfaira.

**Anonyme : **Moi aussi des fois je reste anonyme mdr ne t'inquiètes pas ! Moi non plus, ce couple est mon préféré des Harry Potter ! « They're meant to be » comme dirait notre divine JKR. Je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de fois ce sentiment de frustration quand ils ne finissent pas ensemble, mais bon quand j'écris je deviens sadique mdr. Bon pour l'instant il y a deux fins sur mon papier, donc je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, je verrai la plus cohérente selon l'évolution des personnages. Voilà :)

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite. (Genre : Oh une nouvelle review ! Mince, il ne faut pas les faire trop attendre quand même ! ^^)

Avec amour, A.

Ginny : Carré bleu : 125 Carré rouge : 0

Harry : Carré bleu : 118 Carré rouge : 0

[Du 25 décembre au 11 mars]

_**« L'amour naît-il de ce qu'il y a là quelque chose d'impossible ? L'amour est-il ce qu'on n'embrasse jamais que du regard ? »**_

Camille Laurens

En ce mercredi 25 décembre, le château Poudlard s'animait peu à peu, tandis que les élèves sortaient de leur dortoir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils étaient pourtant rares, la plupart célébrant Noël dans leur famille. Quelque uns, notamment des premières et deuxièmes années collaient leur visage contre les vitres du château, apercevant dehors la neige tournoyant au gré du vent, illuminant le ciel pâle. Ils rejoignirent bientôt tous la Grande Salle, lieu où chaque année un festin de Noël était célébré.

Celle-ci était relativement peu décorée comparée au soir du Bal de Noël. Exit les traditionnelles décorations argentées : des sapins de Noël traînaient pourtant autour de la salle, comme des gardiens de l'ambiance festive qui y régnait. Les élèves les plus jeunes allaient accrocher eux-mêmes leurs propres décorations sur le sapin, qui croulait sous les guirlandes ensorcelées qui changeaient de couleur toutes les minutes. Certains, trop petits, peinaient à accrocher leurs objets, ce qui fit rire Ron Weasley, élève de septième année à Gryffondor.

« Regardez-les, ces morveux ! s'écria-t-il en s'esclaffant. Ils les font de plus en plus petits les premières années !

- La ferme, Ron ! répliqua Hermione en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Tu avais la même taille à leur âge, de toute façon.

- Je confirme, opina Ginny assise avec ses amis autour de la table. Tu étais si petit que tu en devenais invisible, à voir toutes les fois où tu t'es fait bousculer par les septièmes années !

- Hé, vous pourriez s'il-vous-plaît arrêter de vous chamailler le jour de Noël ? protesta Harry, boudeur.

- Oui chef, dit Ginny avec un sourire pour son ami.

- Je préfère cela, femme. Ici c'est moi qui commande.

- Pff, rit la rousse en donnant un coup sur la tête du jeune homme. Bon, sinon, je sais que mon cher frère adorerait passer la journée autour de cette table –dans l'éventualité où Dumbledore aurait oublié le festin de ce soir – mais je propose qu'on aille plutôt faire une bataille de neige, les « femmes » comme dirait Harry contre les « hommes ». Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Toujours d'attaque pour te battre Gin', sur _tous les plans. _Pas vrai Ron ?

- Ouais. Che fais pfrouver qu'je chuis fle meilleur, répondit le roux tout en mâchant une part de tarte aux pommes.

-Incorrigible, Ronald ! marmonna Hermione en se levant. »

* * *

C'est dans le parc aux arbres nus devenus blancs que les quatre jeunes amis se rendirent afin de s'affronter. L'ambiance était détendue, surtout depuis que Ginny, qui fit la bêtise de passer trop près du Saule cogneur, reçut de cet arbre une propulsion de neige dans le visage, s'écroulant sous les rires de ses amis. Pour se venger, elle forma une boule avec la matière blanche et la lança en direction de son frère…entraînant le début d'une guerre sans merci. Alors que les garçons avaient le dessus sur les filles, couvertes de neige de la tête aux pieds, Hermione usa d'une stratégie habile : elle prétendit s'être fait mal, et pendant que Ron inquiet vint à son secours, Ginny attaqua un Harry interloqué, permettant aux filles de désorienter ces messieurs qui perdirent l'avantage.

Au bout de quelques heures, c'est éreintés mais satisfaits que les jeunes rejoignirent leur salle commune. Elle était vide, puisque les quelques personnes restant pour Noël, la plupart des sixièmes et septièmes années avaient eu l'idée d'aller jouer dehors eux aussi –bien qu'Hermione prétendait qu'ils révisaient à la bibliothèque. Cette réflexion fit relever la tête de Ron, qui demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait lui parler en privée, en dehors de la salle commune.

« Dites plutôt que vous cherchez un coin tranquille pour vous embrasser ! fit remarquer Ginny, ce qui fit rougir instantanément Hermione.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Harry, vous êtes en couple oui ou non ? On aimerait bien savoir nous !

- Crétins ! lança Ron qui prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

- Bon, maintenant que nous ne sommes que deux, je vais en profiter, dit malicieusement Harry en se tournant vers une Ginny étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pour te donner ton cadeau de Noël, bien sûr !

- Ah, ok. Attends que j'aille chercher le tien d'abord alors !

- Pas de problème. »

Ginny courut précipitamment vers son dortoir, non sans trébucher dans les escaliers, ce qui fit sourire son ami. En attendant son retour, il sortit de sa poche le cadeau qu'il avait l'intention de lui offrir. L'écrin de velours pesait léger dans sa main, résonnant alors qu'Harry le balançait légèrement. La jolie rousse revint avec un paquet plus volumineux, qu'elle tendit à Harry précipitamment, frémissant d'impatience.

« Arrache le papier cadeau avant que je ne le fasse ! supplia-t-elle, les yeux brillants. »

Harry découvrit sous le papier fragile un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel : « Le Quidditch, bien plus qu'une passion ». Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme, et Ginny satisfaite de son effet, lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Je sais que tu veux devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, comme mon frère. Et malgré tous ceux qui te diront de renoncer et de trouver un « vrai » métier, moi je te soutiendrai toujours !

- Merci, Gin', je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Bah, si tu deviens un jour une superstar affublé d'une dizaine de groupies, souviens-toi que ce sera en partie grâce à moi et mon livre ! Il y a des supers techniques de vol, dedans !

- Tu l'as lu ? dit Harry, amusé.

- Un p'tit peu, juste par curiosité.

- J'aurais dû t'offrir un livre sur les maladies magiques, alors, puisque tu veux devenir guérisseuse.

- Disons que tout le monde ne peut pas faire de magnifiques cadeaux comme moi, c'est la vie, sourit la jeune rousse, malicieuse. »

Harry s'empressa alors de lui offrir son cadeau. A l'intérieur de l'écrin se trouvait un bracelet en argent constitué d'une chainette et d'un oiseau dont l'œil violet brillait. Harry mit son présent autour du délicat poignet de Ginny, émerveillée.

« C'est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle.

- Et il n'y a plus d'inscriptions loufoques, j'ai vérifié, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Je voulais quelque chose qui te personnifie, Ginny. Toi tu es libre comme l'oiseau, tu n'essaies pas d'être ce que les gens veulent que tu sois, tu restes toi-même, indépendante et forte, tu ne cherches qu'à voler de tes propres ailes. C'est ce que j'aime le plus en toi, Gin'.

- Il a dû te coûter cher, tout de même.

- C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? rit le garçon aux yeux verts. Je voulais me faire pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, au bal et avant. Même si je vais certainement remporter le pari - sourire de Ginny – je resterai toujours là pour toi, petit oiseau.

- Bon, c'est fini ton discours douteux oui ou non ? Je vais me mettre à pleurer sinon, et tu me le payerais cher.

- Ok, ok, Ginouille.

- Mouai, séducteur novice. Merci encore, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. »

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un et l'autre. Ginny était plus émue qu'elle n'en paraissait. Elle oubliait tout ce qui les entourait, la salle, l'école, le monde. Seul le bonheur qui emplissait son corps et sa tête l'importait. Et là, sans crier gare, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, sans réaliser, plongée dans l'émeraude des yeux de l'homme en face d'elle, de son cher ami, de son presque frère, elle l'embrassa.

***Vibration***. A l'intérieur du collier papillon de Ginny, le chiffre de l'écran gardé d'un carré bleu changea, amenant la jeune femme dans une semi-conscience de la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle embrassait Harry ! C'était bizarre, plus qu'autre chose. Pas mauvais non, mais la sensation que ce geste était déplacé la gênait. Et pourtant elle gardait les yeux clos, envahie par un tourbillon de sensations contradictoires…Non ! Elle ne pouvait faire ça ! Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Qui l'empêchait ? Un garçon blond se présenta dans son esprit, dominant la passion qui l'avait envahie… Anthony.

***Vibration***. Un point supplémentaire pour Harry, mais il était tellement choqué qu'il ne le sentit même pas. Sa Ginny, sa presque sœur, était en train de l'embrasser, et il la laissait faire. Ce baiser était bien plus troublant et agréable que tous ceux qu'il avait échangé jusque-là, peut-être parce qu'il était interdit, différent. Mais il devait arrêter ça tout de suite : on n'embrasse pas sa meilleure amie tout de même ! Il avait grandi avec elle, avait crû connaître chaque facette de sa personnalité, il avait crû anticiper le moindre de ses gestes. Mais il n'avait pas vu venir ce baiser, aussi bouleversant qu'un bon seau d'eau froide sur le visage ! C'était mal, il fallait en finir avec cette bêtise.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, chacun était fixé sur la réaction a adopter : d'un seul regard, les deux amis comprirent que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne faudrait reparler de ce baiser volé et immoral. Jamais.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, nos deux protagonistes se trouvaient dans la même pièce, mais dans un coin opposé. Ils étaient redevenus comme avant, des amis se taquinant, bien évidemment, mais le choc de leur baiser ne s'était pas totalement évaporé. Afin de se changer les idées, Harry décida de travailler sur son devoir théorique d'astronomie, un cours qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure à contempler un parchemin vierge, il se décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'aller demander l'aide de sa chère Hermione. Elle se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, penchée sur un parchemin, semblant très concentrée. Elle jetait fréquemment des regards furtifs vers Ron, assis à l'autre bout avec sa jumelle Ginny, tous les deux jouant à une partie d'échec. S'approchant de son amie, Harry observa avec curiosité le titre inscrit sur le parchemin, son attention retenue par un mot qui le faisait tiquer depuis quelques jours : amour. Plus exactement, Hermione avait écrit : « Psychologie des relations amoureuses ». Etonne que le sujet ne soit pas en rapport avec les cours, Harry resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Hermione l'aperçoive et ne cache trop précipitamment son parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris, Hermy ? demanda Harry, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

- Rien qui ne te concerne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea la brune, peu amène.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour réviser l'astronomie, répondit Harry en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Depuis quand les études t'importent ? »

Depuis que Ginny m'a embrassé, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il préféra hausser les épaules et Hermione soupira en se rapprochant de lui pour l'aider à commencer son devoir.

Ron et Ginny eux, ayant fini leur partie –remportée par Ron – restèrent immobiles, silencieux, regardant Hermione et Harry travailler. Enfin, le roux décida de briser le silence :

« Tu as un beau bracelet, fit-il remarquer en désignant le poignet de sa sœur. Un cadeau d'Harry je suppose ?

- C'est exact, répondit Ginny, gênée.

- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'alarma Ginny en tournant la tête si vite qu'elle sentit un craquement dans le cou. Aïe.

- Depuis le début de l'année vous sortez tous deux avec un nombre incroyable de personnes, on dirait une sorte de compétition. J'imagine que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Ronald.

- Faites attention, c'est tout. Essayez de ne pas blesser les gens avec qui vous sortez, peut-être par fierté. Je m'inquiète pour toi, ça ne te ressemble pas de sortir avec n'importe qui.

- Tu me connais mal, alors

- Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Alors je te laisse vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. C'est juste que je tiens beaucoup à ma jumelle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ron. »

Ginny se serra contre son frère, savourant un des rares instants de tendresse entre eux. Elle comprenait le point de vue de son frère : voir sa sœur embrasser des garçons, puis rompre avec eux, en embrasser d'autres, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Mais Ginny avait parié, et elle avait l'intention ferme de gagner.

* * *

Plus vite qu'on aurait pu le dire, les vacances se terminèrent et la reprise des cours fut brutale, les devoirs s'accumulèrent au vu des A.S.P.I.C.S qui approchaient.

Ainsi en ce vendredi 12 janvier, Ginny s'était rendue à la bibliothèque afin de travailler sur un ennuyeux essai sur « La guerre des géants » pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ginny aimait à penser qu'avec un professeur moins endormant que Binns, cette matière aurait pu l'intéresser. Elle soupira en relisant les quelques lignes de son misérable devoir. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour voir Anthony, son merveilleux et séduisant petit-ami, et passait rarement du temps à s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch à venir. Harry, aussi perdu qu'elle, était accaparé par Hermione la plupart du temps, la jeune femme s'étant promis de lui faire réussir le maximum d'épreuves. Harry prétendait que son véritable but était de le tuer à coup d'heures de travail avant les examens.

Toute à ses pensées Ginny n'aperçut pas Michael Corner s'installer à côté d'elle sans lui demander son avis. Agacée, elle allait lui demander de partir lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Je ne viens pas te faire de déclaration d'amour, promis. J'ai assez compris au bal que tu te fichais de moi, vu la façon dont tu m'as traité.

- …

- J'avais même décidé de ne plus t'adresser la parole. Seulement je déteste voir quelqu'un en pleine souffrance pour un devoir aussi facile. Alors je veux bien t'aider, par simple politesse. »

Ginny était étonnée par de telles paroles. En observant plus attentivement le jeune homme, elle remarqua combien il avait changé : il semblait plus sûr de lui, et la regardait même avec pitié. Cela la dérangeait, mais ayant manifestement besoin d'aide, elle opina de la tête.

En moins d'une heure, son devoir était fini, et bien rempli. Michael s'était efforcé de lui expliquer la guerre des géants de façon si passionnée que Ginny avait pu terminer le devoir, tout en plaisantant avec lui sur des sujets banals, comme s'ils étaient des amis. Finalement, elle le remercia de l'avoir beaucoup aidé et lui sourit, s'excusant pour le comportement ignoble qu'elle avait eu envers lui. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle repartit vers sa tour, heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec Michael et d'avoir fini à temps son devoir, ce qui rendrait un certain Harry Potter envieux.

* * *

Le mois de février était apparu si soudainement que les élèves de septième année étaient désorientés. Les examens approchaient trop vite ! Certains pourtant remettaient les révisions à plus tard, profitant de la neige toujours présente ou s'invitant pour aller le jour de la St Valentin à Pré-au-Lard.

Cho, qui était de la même année qu'Harry et qui passait plus de temps à penser à lui qu'aux cours n'avait pas arrêté de parler de cette sortie à Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Alors qu'elle avait été plutôt correcte au début de leur relation, elle recommençait à devenir hystérique, hyper jalouse, ne voyant que les mauvais côtés de leur relation. Harry ne rompait toujours pas, car il était conscient qu'elle essayait de faire des efforts pour lui, il se sentait coupable.

« Tu te rends compte, dit-il à Ginny un jour dans la Salle Commune entre deux révisions, tout à l'heure pendant notre rendez-vous elle s'est mise à pleurer, elle disait que je lui brisais le cœur en étant si indifférent, si peu romantique, qu'elle souffrait à cause de moi etc. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais de mal, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? Je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

- Il faut que tu la quittes, dit tranquillement son amie en posant sa plume. C'est le seul moyen de te libérer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est trop différente de ce que je recherche chez une femme. Tu vois je préfèrerai quelqu'un de moins hystérique, plus forte et moins collante…quelqu'un qui te ressemblerait par exemple ! *Silence gêné* C'est un exemple, bien sûr !

- Je persiste à dire alors que tu dois la quitter. Tu la feras encore plus souffrir si tu restes avec sans l'aimer. Médite ceci, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en baillant et en se levant. Bon allez, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Ginny. »

Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il était indécis. Dans tous les cas, Cho souffrirait, et ça le rendait maussade.

Cependant, ce n'est que le jour de la St Valentin, assis sur un banc avec Cho qui lui souriait, de façon assez forcée qu'il comprit que Ginny avait raison : Il avoua à Cho qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer avec. Elle fût plus forte qu'il ne l'eut cru : elle l'embrassa sur la joue et retint ses larmes au maximum. Se retrouvant seul, Harry songea de nouveau au pari malgré lui : il avait atteint les cinquante baisers avec Cho, et même plus que de simples baisers d'ailleurs ! Il se demanda si le carré rouge de Ginny affichait plus de zéro aussi, puis embarrassé par cette pensée, préféra réfléchir à une nouvelle cible pour le pari. Cette cible vint justement à sa rencontre alors qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé : il s'agissait de Lavande Brown. Bon d'accord, il y avait mieux comme petite-amie, mais Harry n'allait pas faire le difficile au vu de sa réputation.

Cela s'était passé une demi-heure après sa rupture avec Cho, alors qu'il était toujours assis sur ce fichu banc de Pré-au-Lard, sous un froid glacial. Lavande s'était posée à côté de lui et lui avait tint ce discours :

« Je sais que tu as rompu avec la chinoise, Potter, je sais aussi que tu cherches quelqu'un à bécoter alors je te propose un marché : on sort ensemble, mais seulement devant tout le monde, on se bécote, on se tient la main mais on ne se voit pas en arrière ni rien. J'ai besoin d'une couverture.

- Quoi tu aimes les filles toi aussi ?

- Quoi ? Qui aime les filles ? répondit Lavande, empreinte de sa curiosité habituelle concernant les scoops de Poudlard.

- Personne. Bref, pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'une couverture ?

- Je sortais avec Dean Thomas et il m'a brisé le cœur.

- Dean ? Te briser le cœur, lui ?

- Il m'a trompé, si tu veux savoir. Avec une cinquième année dont je ne connais même pas le nom, une pétasse quoi ! Bon, tu veux accepter ma proposition oui ou non ? »

Une occasion pareille, Harry n'en aurait pas d'autre. Une femme voulant se venger se servant de lui comme lui se servait d'elle, tout ça sans aucun sentiment. Il sourit à la blonde, et elle l'embrassa brutalement, comme pour sceller leur accord.

Le temps, toujours impitoyable, continua de s'écouler contre les protestations des étudiants de Poudlard. Ainsi le mois de mars venait de montrer son nez, apportant avec lui une douce fraîcheur qui n'avait rien à envier au froid de février.

Un jour où Ginny avait décidé de se reposer un peu, elle avait retrouvé Anthony, son petit-ami depuis maintenant trois mois, dans une classe désaffectée qui était devenu leur coin personnel. Ils avaient aménagé clandestinement cet endroit avec un vieux fauteuil, une table où traînaient leurs livres scolaires et une cachette de provisions qu'ils récupéraient à la cuisine.

Ils étaient en ce moment en train de s'embrasser, plus passionnément que de raison et entreprenaient de découvrir un peu plus le corps de l'autre. Enivrée par les sensations qui l'envahissaient, Ginny n'oubliait pas pourtant la peur qui l'emplissait un peu plus selon qu'ils s'exploraient l'un l'autre. Finalement, dans un sursaut, elle repoussa Anthony et recula :

« Que t'arrives-t-il ? interrogea le beau blond avec une moue surprise.

- Je ne peux pas, Anthony. Je ne suis pas prête pour aller plus loin avec toi.

- Je comprends, mais est-ce parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Non ! C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ça va trop vite pour moi.

- On sort ensemble depuis trois mois, tu le sais ?

- J'ai du mal encore à le réaliser. Tu es trop bien pour moi, tu vois et je n'arrive pas à être moi-même, je ne veux pas jouer la fille effarouchée mais je n'y arriverai pas Anthony.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Moi non plus. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul juste pour savoir ce que je veux faire.

- Tu veux rompre, si je comprends bien ?

- Non ! Si… Je veux juste du temps pour réfléchir.

- Ecoute, je pourrai te dire que j'attendrai que tu saches si tu veux être avec moi ou non, mais je ne peux pas. Si tu dois réfléchir à propos de savoir si tu es assez bien pour moi, c'est que notre relation n'est pas naturelle, que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Et ça m'énerve, car moi je t'aime, Ginny. »

Sans autre mot il se leva et sortit de la pièce avant que la rousse n'ait pu formuler une réponse. Alors, Ginny s'effondra en larmes. Anthony, le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu, jamais désiré, l'avait quitté à cause d'elle en plus ! Si elle ne se posait pas autant de questions sur ses relations avec les hommes, peut-être aurait-elle pu aller plus loin avec lui, et pourquoi pas finir sa vie avec.

* * *

C'est une Ginny inconsolable qu'Harry fréquentait tous les jours depuis sa rupture avec Anthony. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi ils avaient rompu, d'ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait vu sa Ginny aussi triste, et il se sentait impuissant. Elle restait obstinément fermée à toute confidence, même à lui, son meilleur ami. Des fois elle le regardait comme si c'était SA faute, l'état dans lequel elle était. Mince, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait quitté tout de même ! Ron était aussi impuissant, Hermione semblait comprendre la situation, vu la façon dont elle regardait Ginny et prenait des notes sur un parchemin. On aurait dit une psychologue ! Même Lavande, accessoirement sa petite-amie, avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Ginny, et en avait conclu qu'Anthony l'avait peut-être trompé. Si c'était le cas, Harry s'empresserait d'aller lui dire deux mots à cet abruti ! Mais sans certitude, Harry ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour son amie, qui ne parlait que très rarement.

Ginny sentait bien tous les regards de ses amis, et elle les savait inquiets pour elle, ce qui la peinait encore plus. C'est vrai, comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible à cause de… à cause de quoi d'ailleurs ? C'était sa faute à elle si Anthony avait rompu, tout ça parce qu'elle avait paniqué. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle avait eu peur de coucher avec lui ! Dans ce cas-là, il fallait régler ça au plus vite et pouvoir reconquérir celui qui l'aimait. Mais comment ?

Ginny était toujours dans ses pensées lorsque Drago Malefoy la bouscula violemment, faisant tomber son sac. Ricanant, il la regardait sournoisement, et Ginny eut envie de le frapper au visage. Ses réactions étaient plus violentes depuis qu'elle s'était séparée d'Anthony.

« Malefoy ! Ca te plait d'embêter tout Poudlard, hein ?

- Ah non, juste toi Weasley.

- Très bien, alors, on va régler ça entre nous, juste toi et moi. Rendez-vous ce soir à la Tour d'astronomie. 22h.

- Pas peur du couvre-feu Weasley ? Moi j'ai pas peur de toi en tout cas.

- La ferme ! Viens si tu n'as pas peur. »

- Le lendemain, Ginny déjeunait avec Hermione, Harry et Ron étant allés parler de leur ambition de devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch avec un possible recruteur venu à Poudlard. Les deux amies restaient silencieuses, Hermione lisant la Gazette du Sorcier et Ginny, maussade, mangeant un petit pain. Soudain, la rousse ne put se contenir plus longtemps et annonça brutalement :

« Hermione, j'ai couché avec Malefoy ! »

La brune en lâcha son journal. Fixant Ginny de ses grands yeux chocolats, elle lutta pour trouver une réponse cohérente, tant le choc que lui avait causé les paroles de son amie l'avait déstabilisé.

« Tu…as…QUOI ?

- J'ai dit que je l'avais fait, tu sais, avec Malefoy, répondit nonchalamment la rousse en beurrant un autre petit pain.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien, dit Ginny piteusement. En réalité, j'ai honte de moi-même, si tu savais !

- Je ne comprends, pas POURQUOI Malefoy ? Etait-ce pour défier ton frère ?

- Non ! Il m'a énervé, et comme je ne suis pas très stable en ce moment, et bien je lui ai sauté dessus et il s'est laissé faire ! C'était vraiment nul d'ailleurs, dire que j'ai perdu Anthony pour si peu !

- Tu as trompé Anthony ?

- Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble parce que... parce que c'est tout. Maintenant, je veux le reconquérir.

- Et tu lui diras quoi quand vous passerez aux choses sérieuses ? Désolée, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec un crétin que je n'aime pas, tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

- Chut ! Parle moins fort. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais s'il-te-plaît, n'en parle à personne. Tu es la seule au courant.

- Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy aille le crier à tout Poudlard ! »

Ginny arrêta subitement de manger. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça, mais il est vrai qu'elle avait peur, désormais.

« Non, répondit-elle enfin. Il ne va pas aller se vanter d'avoir couché avec une Weasley, ce serait dévalorisant pour lui.

- J'espère pour toi, répondit sèchement Hermione. »

Mais Hermione avait raison. Tout Poudlard n'était peut-être pas au courant de ses ébats avec Malefoy, mais les Serpentards du moins l'étaient. Il avait dû raconter qu'elle l'avait forcé à le faire avec elle. Ginny s'en aperçut un jour où se rendant à la Bibliothèque, des Serpentards étaient passés près d'elle et s'étaient mis à chanter :

« Weasley est une traînée ! Tout Poudlard l'a embrassé ! Tout Poudlard l'a exploré ! Weasley est une traînée ! »

Ginny était retournée à la Salle Commune en courant aussi vite que possible, les larmes de rage et de honte lui coulant sur le visage. Depuis elle redoutait que ses amis apprennent sa relation d'un soir avec Malefoy, surtout Anthony. Mon dieu, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Quelque part dans le château en ce moment même, Hermione Granger écrivait sur un parchemin :

« Psychologie des relations amoureuses. La complexité de ces relations peut venir du fait que l'amour nous fait faire n'importe quoi. Tous les couples ont un jour été confrontés à un problème capable de briser leur harmonie. Ils peuvent alors essayer de le résoudre, mais ils choisissent souvent la voie la plus facile : fuir le problème, ou l'aggraver. Ils seront alors conduits à adopter des comportements irrationnels, qui les sépareront à tous jamais. Ainsi messieurs et mesdames qui avaient lu mon livre dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses nettes et précises sur la façon d'aimer sainement, sachez qu'il m'est impossible de vous les formulez. L'Homme refait toujours les mêmes erreurs en amour mais de manières différentes. Aussi mon seul conseil sera : Aimez-vous, profitez de la félicité que procure l'amour, le vrai amour, l'unique, celui qui fera que vous ne fuirez plus devant un problème mais que affronterez à deux sereinement.

Votre auteur dévoué, Bouclestylée. »

**THE END, du chapitre !Alors vous avez aimé? Une review please? On se retrouve très bientôt et en attendant, faites-moi part de vos impressions ! Et désolée de la longueur du chapitre, mais profitez-en tout de même ! Bisouuuuus !**

**A.**


End file.
